Peace Is In The Eye Of The Beholder
by AnaRose17
Summary: June and Sam, living their not-quite-so-apple-pie life and trying to figure out how to work a normal life along with hunting and having a monster radar. More info inside
1. Great Aunts And Other Spooks 1

So, this will be kind of a sequel to "Your Hell Burns, Mine Glitters"; it'll be fragments of June's and Sam's lives after the resurrection of Sam's soul – which in no way means that it'll be all apple pie from then on – tied together loosely by a plot. =)

Basically, it's me playing in my sandbox trying to ignore that the Winchesters belong to Eric Kripke. Which in reality, they sadly do, sigh. These disclaimers always hurt.

Hope you enjoy and feedback is always loved! =)

Rated M for probable sexual content later on, and some language and pain along the way...

* * *

**Great-Aunts And Other Spooks Part 1**

* * *

"Now _who_ is that sexy guy over there?" Lydia craned her neck to get a better look at the thirty-something leaning against a classic car's hood, arms crossed in front of his muscle-packed chest and longish brown hair falling into his handsome face.

June looked up to follow Lydia's line of vision and huffed. "My boyfriend."

"Yeah, right," Lydia never took her eyes off Sam, and it was clear she didn't believe her fellow student.

"You have doubts?" June arched an eyebrow.

"June, sweetie, you know we love you," Kayla threw in, "But that gift to womanhood over there could have anyone he wanted, and I'm pretty sure average art students aren't on his list."

June shook her head, never having been one for pointless discussions. She liked her friends, she did; they made her feel normal and part of the real world. However, the kind of love and the depth of feeling she felt for Sam, she _only_ felt for him.

So, really, she wasn't too upset about her friends' obvious disbelief that she could have scored that high. Hell, there were moments when she couldn't believe it herself. Another reason she wasn't particularly concerned with their drooling over her boyfriend was that she knew that the second Sam would tell any of these girls what he really did, they'd take off running into the other direction.

"Think he's a new professor?" Lydia grinned. "I wouldn't mind having late-night classes with him."

June snorted. Sam was a lot of things, but an upstanding teacher of the society? Not so much. Unless, maybe, it was about folklore and the truth about religion, if there were such a subject.

"Alright, girls, I'm gone," June smiled, "Boyfriend waiting."

Lydia and Kayla watched June stride towards the hot newcomer with a mixture of awe and shock. Their jaws dropped as their eyebrows shot up when said hotness put his arms around June's waist and pulled her close for a seriously passionate kiss.

June smiled against Sam's lips and threw her arms around his neck. "I don't recall having you granted permission to drive my baby."

"Seemed like you did when you gave me the spare key." Sam held up said other set of keys to June's Impala. Only, that it was _their_ Impala now. "'What's mine is yours', I think you said."

"Me and my stupid fits of sentimentality."

Sam chuckled, kissed her again and then opened the passenger's door for her. "Don't worry, tigress, I'll take good care of our baby."

"I can't believe I let him adopt you," June patted the dashboard consolingly, "Mommy's sorry, darling. You'll get an extra-nice oil change for Christmas, alright?"

"June. You think you could go back to behaving like a grown woman again?"

"Are you indicating I'm immature?"

"I'm not indicating, I'm saying it out loud: You're being immature."

"No arguing in front of the child, Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled said child onto the road. Impalas and their owners. It wasn't enough that Dean loved his Impala a little too much for comfort, no, June was referring to theirs as their child. "You know, June, if you have motherly instincts flowing over…"

"I'm not pregnant."

"That wasn't what I meant." Sam's hold on the steering wheel had temporarily tightened; He hadn't even thought about June being pregnant, nor had he meant to indicate she should be. A little too early to become a father; and he was definitely not prepared.

"We won't get a puppy, either."

"Did you just put having a baby and getting a dog on the same level of catastrophe?"

"I think I did, yeah."

"So either, you're _really_ not a dog person, or you're not too disinclined to a child."

"Alright, let's switch topics, I promise I won't mommy-talk to the car again."

Sam nearly slammed the breaks; he'd expected a vehement denial, a snappy rejoinder. Anything, really, but her backing out of the discussion.

He shot her a wary side-glance. "You sure you're not-"

"I am _not_ pregnant, Sam. If I were, you'd be first to know, believe me. Business partners are always informed first about corporate changes."

"Hilarious." Sam rolled his eyes. "It's just that…"

"Just because I have motherly feelings for my car doesn't mean I'm going to pop out a surprise in nine months."

"Well, there'd also be the cravings for ice cream lately," Sam threw in carefully.

June snapped her head around to look at her boyfriend, not able to decide whether to glare in shock, annoyance or worry. "Do you _want_ me to be pregnant, is that it?"

"No, of course not, June."

'Not yet, anyways,' Sam added in thought. "I'm just observing certain changes lately."

"I've always talked to my car that way, and ice cream's just a phase."

"Yeah, a phase of possibly nine months."

June bit her lip, suddenly getting worried. She'd never paid her body's signs much respect; she was hungry, she ate; she wasn't, she didn't. She got her period, fine; but she had never counted the weeks in-between. As for her behaviour: Well, that was spinning all over the place lately, anyways. Having your soul slowly growing back together would do that to you. At least, that had been her explanation for it so far.

"I. Am. _Not_. Pregnant."

"Okay," Sam just replied. "Just out of curiosity, then: When was the last time you had your…?"

"_Period_, Sam. It's not a bad word, you can say it out loud."

He rolled his eyes. "So, when?"

June crossed her arms before her chest and bit her lip. "I don't know."

"_You don't know?_"

June threw up her hands helplessly but at the same time challengingly. "Because I never count weeks, alright? It doesn't matter, anyways. Come on, Sam, how could I _possibly_ be pregnant?"

"You really want me to start bringing up the bees and the flowers? And it's not like the bee didn't have enough opportunities."

"You mean…"

"I mean that no contraceptive is a 100%, and that we have an active enough sex life for you to maybe be pregnant."

"Active enough is an understatement," June mumbled.

The fact that Sam was right and also genuinely worried – well, maybe not worried, rather concerned – set June thinking. And _she_ was now definitely worried. "Shouldn't I get morning sickness, though?"

"I thought that wasn't obligatory?"

"How would I know?" June had trouble keeping her voice level. "It's not like I can speak from experience!"

"Don't all women have some kind of… I don't know… sixth sense for that kind of stuff?"

"I've got a sixth sense for monsters, Sam, not babies. Whereby I'm having trouble drawing the line between them."

"Well, seventh sense, then."

"You think that if I had that seventh sense, I'd be freaking out here? I don't _know_, Sam! My body doesn't talk to me."

"It does, you just don't listen."

"Oh, because I don't count weeks and don't throw up in the mornings it's all my fault, is that what you're saying?"

"No, June, that is _not_ what I'm saying!"

They had both raised their voices now; because both were slowly but very surely freaking out. Sam calmed down sooner, at least enough not to snap at June: "Look, we can't be sure, so let's not tear at each other's throats, it won't exactly solve this problem."

"Oh, so us maybe becoming parents is a _problem_ to you?"

"See, that moodiness, right there? That only makes the pregnancy theory more believable!"

"I thought I was supposed to be emotional? What with my soul getting intact and all?"

"That isn't being emotional, that's your hormones spinning out of control!"

So much for calming down.

"My hormones are perfectly balanced! And FYI, Sam, it takes two to get pregnant!"

"Yes, but you should be the one knowing whether you are pregnant or not!"

"Oh, so just because I got the ungrateful task of carrying a bump around for nine months I'm also supposed to be omniscient and freaking be responsible for everything?"

"No, we're both responsible, but there's no way I can know whether we're expecting a child or not, because it's _your_ body! Would you pay even the slightest attention to it, we wouldn't even have this argument!"

"So you _are_ saying this is all my fault!"

"Damn it, June, no, I'm not!"

"Then why does it sound like you are?"

Sam brought the car to an abrupt halt and forcefully ripped the key out of the ignition. June and Sam glared heatedly at each other, not saying anything for a minute.

"Pregnancy test?"

June nodded. "Yeah."

Silence again.

"I'm sorry, Sam. It's just…" June let out an uneasy laugh, "You got me worried."

Sam caressed her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. "I know. I'm sorry, too."

"Let's just get that test on the way back home and until then, not think about it, alright? It's a family party, and I really don't want to bring up a possible pregnancy in a group of elderly relatives."

"Okay." Sam kissed her forehead.

June turned around and had her hand on the door handle when Sam softly called: "June."

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

June smiled despite all the mixed feelings surging through her veins. "I love you, too."

They got out and walked towards the house, hand in hand. June looked perfectly content and controlled, but Sam knew better: Her possible pregnancy and the uncertainty about it were gnawing at her. Understandable, considering she wasn't even 20 years old yet, and still working on getting her own life back together.

As for him; He had enough time to think about a family. He'd planned it all out nicely by the time he was 22; it just never got around to that because destiny struck hard and fast. And he had meanwhile reached an age when you naturally and inevitably start thinking about having kids.

"Why are they having a family gathering, again?" June asked, her tone back to normal, when they stood in front of the door.

"Some great aunt of Lisa's or something… eccentric old lady demanding attention, something like that. Wanted all her family together to celebrate her birthday, and Lisa and her sister were the lucky ones to have been picked to organize it."

"Well, I gotta say, there are indeed times when I'm glad to be the last Hallberg left standing." June remarked dryly when they stood in the hallway and looked into the crowded living room. Whereby battlefield might have been the more fitting description.

"All these people are family?"

"I guess," Sam said. The age range was somewhere between 40 and 90; Ben looked a little lost and helpless between two elderly ladies undoubtedly admiring his cuteness.

"Let's save the poor kid." June resolutely dived into the crowd and seconds later came back with Ben at her hand.

"Thanks, June, seriously," He let out a relieved sigh. "Hi, Sam."

"Hey, Ben. How's it going?"

"It's like being busted by Mom for not doing my homework, only ten times worse."

"That bad?"

"You've got no idea."

"How'd she cut you lose?" Sam asked, directed at his nephew. He was a little worried as to his girlfriend's tact, especially what consequences her insensitiveness could have in a circle of people related to Dean and Lisa.

The kid grinned and answered: "It was awesome. June barged in and said I needed to help her find her meds, the doctor said she would fall into relapse if she didn't take them regularly and that she wasn't responsible for her actions then. And that she didn't want to go back to that padded cell."

Sam looked at June in disbelief. "You didn't."

"Totally did," She replied matter-of-factly, "Should have seen how quickly those two aunties released Ben out of their clutches."

Sam shook his head, but had to smile in spite of himself.

Ben looked between his aunt and uncle and thought again how happy he was to have this family. Alright, so maybe they were a little crazy, but in a good way. Especially his aunt June rocked big time.

Ben didn't know how exactly June and Sam had ended up together, he just knew it hadn't been easy, and that they had met under complicated circumstances.

Though he was curious what exactly that meant, he wouldn't go poking; all that mattered was that they were part of his family now. And sometimes Ben didn't even want to know; there was something about the ominous past of Dean, Sam and June that scared him, and it wasn't the 'normal' monster hunting.

"I'll go look for Lisa, I think she's in dire need of support," June stated and dragged Sam with her. "And you're coming with me. Don't want you getting chatted up by old ladies again."

Sam huffed. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Anything for you, love."

Ben followed them into the kitchen.

June was welcomed with an enthusiastic embrace. "Thank God, finally some normal people!" Lisa cried out.

"Well, I gotta say, it doesn't speak for your family if _we're_ the normal ones," June stated dryly.

Lisa released her with a chuckle. "Normal is relative. Hi, Sam." She hugged him.

"Hey, Lisa."

"So, on a scale from one to ten, how's the crazy out there?"

"Twelve."

"Ouch."

"You're telling me," She rolled her eyes.

"Like a clown convention," Dean grinned as a way of greeting.

"Hilarious." Sam growled. "Seemed more like an airport to me."

Lisa and June rolled their eyes simultaneously in female consensus. "You two want something to drink?"

"A beer would be great," Sam said.

"Glass of wine, if you have," June beamed.

Lisa's head snapped up and she shot June an intense look. "Really?"

June raised her eyebrows inquiringly. "Yeah, why not?"

"Oh, nothing, I just thought you…" Lisa shrugged.

"And here we go." Sam said quietly, sighing. Ben and Dean looked at him questioningly. "Don't ask."

June's face fell as realization struck her. "I'm _not_ pregnant. Seriously, what is it with everyone lately? Did I gain weight or something?" June whirled around to Dean. "_You_'re not scared of telling me the truth. Did I gain weight?"

"This is a trick question, right?"

"You're saying I did gain weight." June stated flatly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Dean shook his head then asked Sam under his breath: "Sensitive topic?"

"Major. Longer story."

"Porch?"

"Definitely." The brothers took their beers and discreetly fled the kitchen while June complained to Lisa about how everyone thought her to be pregnant.

"Not for nothing, Sam, but your girlfriend seems a little hysterical and unbalanced."

"That's news _how_?"

"Well, the unbalanced part isn't, but the hysteria is."

Sam sighed. "June might be pregnant."

"But she just said she wasn't."

"We don't know."

"How can you not-"

"Don't ask."

"Right. One of those arguments?"

"Yeah."

It had never taken many words between them to say what needed to be said. They both took a sip of their beers.

"Well, you always were a family guy."

Sam huffed. "Really, Dean?"

"If you weren't off doing your own thing, that is."

The years had washed reproach from Dean's tone when he spoke of Sam's repeated betrayal; they'd made their peace. They needed to in order to go on together. "All I'm saying is, it wouldn't be a catastrophe if June were pregnant, Sam. If I can do the father thing, you can do it at least as well."

Sam shook his head. "Dean… you have always been better father material than I have been. And may I just observe that Ben isn't an infant? Difference between baby and teenager. That aside, there'd still be June."

"Sam, she's doing great on the whole soul and empathy thing. I'm sure she'd be a good mother."

The younger Winchester looked at his brother. "She's _nineteen_, Dean."

"Since when does that stop you from anything?"

Sam glared at his brother.

"Forget I said that. What I meant to say is: I keep forgetting that June's nineteen. Probably because you're behaving like an old married couple at times."

Sam chuckled in spite of himself. That had been Dean's way of saying that he thought Sam and June belonged together. "Thanks for your support, bro."

"Any day. Though, really, as your older brother, I should give you a lecture about responsibility and using contra-"

"_Don't say it_."

Dean grinned and the brothers fell back to their comfortable silence. Ten minutes later, the porch door opened and Ben emerged. "You mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Ben blew out air. "Thanks. Laura's back from her sucking up to Great Aunt What's-Her-Name, the rich hag."

"Language," Dean reprimanded without much authority.

"Right, sorry, Dad. My un-beloved Aunt Laura is back from her sucking up to Great Aunt What's- Her-Name, the rich old toad."

The Winchester men chuckled in unison and sat down on the benches and chairs, propping up their legs on the balustrade.

"Did Laura meet June yet?" Dean asked.

"Yup, that's when I left."

"Wise call."

Upon Sam's enquiring look, Dean explained: "Laura is Lisa's older sister."

"And nowhere near as cool as June." Ben supplied. "Even Mom can't stand her."

"Older siblings, what can you do," Sam grinned, which earned him a punch to his side from Dean. "You'd be dead meat if it weren't for me, dude."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So how long do you figure it takes for June to psychologically break Laura down?" Dean mused.

"Ten minutes," Ben replied, "Just long enough for her to realize what a pain in the ass Laura is."

"I'll give it eight."

"Taking her current emotional instability into consideration, I'll give her seven." Sam frowned. "You think I should go and maybe try to keep June from starting a massacre in there?"

"No," Dean and Ben replied simultaneously.

Precisely seven minutes later, a hysterical Laura left the party, husband and kids tagging along. The three Winchesters watched them leave and clonked their drinks together. "To June."

A little while later, June appeared, the faint moonlight illuminating her golden curls. "Bailing on your lovely family, really, Dean? What happened to the gentlemen of this world?"

"I _am_ with my family." Dean replied with feigned indignation.

"True," June narrowed her eyes at Sam, "As for _you_; how dare you leave me in that pit of old, grousing dragons all by myself?"

"Hormones," Sam grumbled under his breath to Dean, who nearly choked on his beer. To June, Sam said: "You never made the impression of a helpless princess, love. I'm sure you could handle yourself."

June huffed, sat on Sam's lap and already reached for his beer when she stopped. If she really was pregnant, she shouldn't drink – the fact she was that considerate about a baby she didn't even know if she had worried her. What if this was her seventh sense kicking in?

"Damn straight I can, still, that don't mean I should have to." June looked at Ben, "No offence, Ben, but your other aunt is a bitch."

"No kidding."

"Language, June."

June glared at Dean. "Shut up or I'll bust out a whole other level of cussing."

Sam and Ben laughed, and even Dean couldn't suppress a smile.

"Besides, Dean, nice try on the conscientious, virtuous father, but I somehow sincerely doubt you keep _your_ language in check all the time."

"Speaking of keeping one's tongue in check…" Sam started and Dean finished: "Thanks for getting rid of Laura. What'd you say to her?"

Sam closed his eyes, worried of what was to come. June just shrugged and said: "Nothing, really. After asking Lisa for permission to be honest, though, which she readily gave, I may have made some observations about Laura's incapability as a co-hostess and that she would never worm her way to the old lady's inheritance by the way of puke-invoking sucking up. Oh, and I may have made some remark about her marriage going down the drain because of her obsessive-compulsive disorder, upon which she snapped something about me being an impertinent slut, to which I allowed myself reply that my boyfriend at least wasn't flirting with my cousin in front of my own eyes, and that maybe she should look closer to home in regards to impertinence. That was it, though."

Dean and Ben laughed. "Wonderful."

Sam shook his head and groaned: "June…"

"What? I even asked for permission this time."

He just sighed and rested his hand on her waist. There was only so much he could do, and if he was honest, he didn't even want June to change any further.

June meanwhile tried not thinking of how Sam's hand was close to where their child might be growing inside of her. That thought was intimidating, so completely new and unlike anything she ever had to deal with before.

Lisa joined them and mercifully kept her from worrying about it further. "Thank you, June. That was long overdue."

The younger woman smiled sincerely. "You're welcome."

"It's even worth having to listen to my parents' rant tomorrow… Laura's always been their favourite," Lisa sighed and sat down next to Dean, who kissed her forehead and put his arm around her. He knew he was part of the reason why Lisa wasn't their favourite; he wasn't exactly a guy parents wanted for their daughter. Lisa had assured him every time that he had nothing to do with it, that Laura had always been preferred, ever since they were kids.

"Yeah, well, some parents bestow their affection in a strange way," June just said, and Sam felt her tense on his lap.

Great, bringing up mother issues, when June herself was worried of becoming one.

Sam kissed her temple and wondered if June would ever heal from that trauma of having her own mother damn her, trample on her life before she'd even been born. If Fiona Hallberg wasn't already dead, Sam would haven taken care of changing that the second he'd had gotten his soul back.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom," June said curtly and was gone before Sam could hold her back.

"Her parents the same?" Lisa asked quietly.

"Worse," Sam sighed. "A lot worse."

"Is that why she never speaks about them?"

"Not much to say other than what you already know. Her mother died when she was five, her father and brother when she was eighteen, plane crash." Or so went the official version. June had begged Sam not to reveal the truth to anyone, wanting to leave it all behind her for good and not have anyone pity her. So he'd promised her to stick to the 'official version', so had Dean.

Lisa understood enough of the hunting world to know there was something else, but she didn't think it her business to ask.

A couple of minutes later, June returned, and in the dim light of the porch lamp, nobody saw through her faked composure. "A couple of the guests are leaving, they're looking for you."

"I'll be right there. Don't want them stick around longer than necessary," Lisa jumped up, and Dean unwillingly followed her, knowing it would look weird if he wasn't with her.

"You want some alone time?" Ben asked his aunt and uncle.

June chuckled. "No, Ben, it's okay. Stay. Wouldn't want you to get caught by your Martha Stuart great-aunts."

"Thanks." The boy chuckled.

Sam watched his girlfriend and couldn't help but imagine her as a mother. The mother of _his_ child.

"Family's got to stick together, right?"

"Right." Ben grinned and thought of how his family was the best example for family not being about blood. To him, Dean was his father; he wasn't blood. Sam and June were his aunt and uncle: they weren't blood, either. His biological aunt and his cousins: blood, but not family.

All that was missing, really, was a not-blood equivalent to his blood cousins. Ben was old enough, though, to know better than bringing that up.

After a while of casual talk, Dean and Lisa returned, and Sam quietly said to June: "Come on, love, let's go home."

"We can't leave Lisa and Dean with all the cleaning up-"

"It's no bother, June, you two get home." Lisa quickly threw in. Sam had the sneaky suspicion that she knew well enough why June procrastinated getting home: They'd get certainty about whether she was pregnant or not.

"_Really_." That sounded more like a command, and June uneasily got up so they could say their goodbyes.

Back in their car, June quietly said: "Don't forget stopping by the drug store on the way home."

Sam refrained from telling her he couldn't have forgotten even if he wanted to. June seemed to be on edge enough already, she surely didn't need him adding to her anxiety. Never had June seemed so vulnerable; never had he needed to be there for her as much as now.

That she allowed him to see that weakness honoured him, and Sam would never make her regret that trust; he wouldn't let her see that he was far from being as calm as he pretended to be for her sake.


	2. Great Aunts And Other Spooks 2

**Great-Aunts And Other Spooks Part 2**

* * *

"Wow, I never thought I'd be doing this," June let out an uneasy chuckle as they stood in front of the shelf with the pregnancy tests. 'At least, not at this age,' She added in thought. June knew Sam still had his moments when he felt it to be wrong for her to be so young; it's why she never mentioned it.

"If it's any consolation, neither did I."

"Not really helping, no," June pondered for a moment, "Which one should we take?"

"You think I know?"

"Come on, Sam, nearly every guy feared at one point during his younger years his girlfriend could be pregnant – typical that _you_ didn't." June found her smile again. "Well, there's a first time for everything. Now, marketing strategy says putting the most expensive one just below eye level. In most cases, expensive equals quality, so let's take this one." June took the one at said height.

Sam shook his head. "Only you would chose something like that rationally and not on instinct."

"I don't have any instincts that tell me whether the pink package or the blue one's better. In fact, I don't think _any_ woman has that kind of instinct."

"Most women wouldn't base their decision on marketing strategy, though."

"Keeps my mind off…well, you know."

The supermarket was surprisingly crowded for this time of night, and they had to wait in line; further prolonging the torture of uncertainty. June's hand was firmly holding onto Sam's, as if he were her last hold on life. The comparison wasn't that far off.

"Well, I don't know what's more awkward." June stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Waiting in line with a pregnancy test or with potency pills."

Sam had to chuckle despite their situation. "Honestly? I think you get a lot more stares holding a pregnancy test."

"Sure feels like it," June nodded towards the people around them, "Every single one of them shot us one of those 'aha' looks."

"How many of those will you ever see again?"

"Um, well, the older guy back there?"

"Yeah?"

"My professor."

"You're kidding."

"Wish I was." June pressed herself close to Sam. "Put those broad shoulders of yours to use and hide me. And hold me, while you're at it."

Sam pulled June as close to him as possible, inhaling her blueberry vanilla scent that still remained a mystery to him. It wasn't her perfume, that much he'd been able to figure out. "It's okay, tigress. We'll handle this."

"I feel more like a kitten at the moment." June mumbled into his shirt.

"What happened to you being so sure you couldn't be pregnant?"

"I kind of start doubting it. I mean, there'd be the ice cream craving. Moodiness. And I did throw up one morning this week. At first, I thought it was just the sushi we ate the day before, now…"

The cashier threw the young couple in front of him a curious look as he scanned the pregnancy test. Professionalism kept him from making a remark. "That makes 10.99$, please."

Absent-mindedly, June handed a fifty dollar bill and kept talking to Sam: "And I know it was stupid not to bother counting weeks."

"Not stupid, June, just… not normal." At least, Sam _thought_ it to be normal women counted weeks between their periods. Jess had.

"When have we ever done anything normal?"

The cashier's eyes widened; he'd rather not imagine what kind of unusual things and contortions these two did behind closed doors. Apparently enough to be pregnant. "Good luck," He couldn't keep from saying as he handed the woman her change, together with the test.

"Oh, I already got lucky, otherwise I wouldn't be standing here," She huffed and marched off, tugging her boyfriend along.

"But aren't my boobs supposed to grow bigger when I'm pregnant?"

Sam's eyebrows shot sky-high. "What?"

"Yeah, I read or heard it somewhere during pre-med." June looked down at her breasts. "Are they bigger?"

"Is that a trick question to check if all I'm interested in are your breasts?"

June lightly punched Sam's side. "Stop fooling around, I'm serious."

Sam took a good look at June's bust. "Are you wearing a push-up?"

"No, I'm not!" June cried indignantly. "I _never_ do!"

"Well, then I think they _are_ bigger."

"Gee, thanks. Huge comfort."

"Interesting choice of words," Sam remarked dryly.

"This isn't funny!"

"If you leave out the looming pregnancy, it is."

June wanted to reprimand him sharply, but found herself laughing despite her best intentions not to. Sam was glad to see June smile.

"Damn it, Sam, I'm losing it." June stated when they walked up to their apartment ten minutes later.

"Hey, sweetheart, calm down." He rubbed his hand over her back as she unlocked their front door.

"I can't ca-"

"Try, alright?"

June took a deep breath. "Fine. You ready?"

"Whenever you are."

"Try next year."

"I think that by then, the question will have answered itself one way or the other."

June had to smile despite her nerves being dead wasteland. "You, um, mind waiting while I…?" She gestured towards the bathroom.

Sam sat down on the couch. "Take your time, love. I'll be here."

June let out a relieved breath and closed the door behind her. 'Alright, June, stop wondering how the hell you ended up here and get over it already.'

Sam began wondering after ten minutes if June maybe had passed out when she stepped back into their living room. "Sorry, took some time to bring up the courage."

"I'd have given you eternity if you needed it."

June snuggled up to him and smiled weakly. "Twenty minutes. Then we'll know."

The first two minutes, they spent in silence, each with their own thoughts.

The third minute, Sam got around to asking the question haunting his mind all night: "June… should you be pregnant… do you want the child?"

June flinched in his arms, reading between the lines and knowing he was giving her a way out should she wish it. "I would never abort _our_ baby, Sam. I've done some seriously shady stuff in my time, but I would never do _that_. No, if we are indeed expecting a child, I don't care how young I am, we're having it."

The fourth minute, Sam let out an inner sigh of relief. He wouldn't have blamed June should she have decided against a kid; that didn't mean he'd have been happy about it.

The fifth minute, June asked: "Do _you_ want the child, should I be pregnant?"

"Of course," He replied without as much as a blink. "I'd never leave you, let alone when you're pregnant."

June moved closer to Sam and slowly started to think that even if she were pregnant, it wouldn't be so bad. She had Sam, that's all that mattered.

The seventh minute, June couldn't stop herself from asking: "Just out of curiosity, you know, for future reference if not for this time… Would you rather have a boy or a girl?"

Sam brushed through June's hair absent-mindedly and replied: "I don't really mind. What'd you rather have?"

"Never really thought about it. Either one would be fine, really. Though I guess I'd be a better boys' mom than girls' mom."

"How so?"

"Well, I've got no clue about girly things, but I can teach a boy how to land a mean right hook. Of course, you and Dean would probably take care of his self-defence skills already."

"Then again, I think we could spoil a girl rotten."

June almost smiled at that thought; Sam surely would make a great father. As for herself being a good mother… she didn't know.

The eleventh minute, June started: "Should I be pregnant… we'd need a bigger home."

"Now there goes a downside. You having to give up your prize," Sam said, referring to the bet that June had won that had allowed her to pick their home.

"There could be worse reasons for it," June just said, and Sam wondered again at her tameness when it came to having children. Deciding now was as good a time as any, Sam asked in the thirteenth minute: "You never struck me as the type who wanted children, June. At least, not for a while."

June took a moment before she quietly replied: "I'm just worried of being as great a failure as my mother had been. I never had anyone teach me what it takes to be a mother, Sam… I think I would like to have children at one point, but I'm just not sure I can do it. Of course, now, the decision might just be made for me."

"_Might_. Even if you're not pregnant, June, you should know that your mother has already destroyed enough of your life. You should let her rest and live your life the way you want; if that includes kids at one point, then you shouldn't let her messing up hold you back. You're not her, June. You're not even _like_ her."

To that, June would have never found the proper words, so she just said: "Thank you, Sam." She knew he'd understand.

The fifteenth minute, June suddenly chuckled and said: "Man, this isn't strange at all. Not only am I having therapy sessions to mend my cracked self-esteem, but also are we seriously worried we might become parents just hours after I said there was no way I could be pregnant."

"I recall you correctly stating that nothing we ever did was normal."

"I know, but this takes it to a whole other level."

The seventeenth minute, June's mood had changed again and she melancholically said: "You know what I'd be sorry for?"

"Not going to wild parties while you had the chance?"

June's corners of her mouth tugged slightly upwards. She appreciated Sam's effort to keep her sane more than she could say. He knew consoling wouldn't help her, but lightness would, and he did his best in spite of he himself being close to freaking out, too. "No. I never wanted to get wasted when the alternative was taunting you with Sex and the City and pop tarts."

"Then what is it, tigress?"

"Our child will never have grandparents, Sam. Now, I don't regret that my mother isn't alive anymore, and I doubt my father would have paid his grandkids any more attention than he paid Brent and me. But _your_ parents… I never met them, but I feel that they'd have loved to see their grandchild grow up." Just from the way Sam and Dean were, June could tell there had been a loving family behind that.

"Yeah. They would have," Sam replied quietly. His mother would have also loved seeing her _children_ grow up, but hadn't even been granted that.

"Anyways, that was just a thought that, um, came to mind," June shrugged. "How many minutes left?"

"One."

June nodded slowly, feeling sick to her guts from excitement. "One line means nothing changes, two lines means bigger house."

She reached for the test and held it in her hand. "You ready?"

"I'll get back to you on that. Are you?"

"Definitely not." June took his hand and thought she couldn't breathe from anguish suffocating her. All the excitement vanished into nothingness when the result showed.

"Not pregnant," She stated flatly. "Just like I said."

Sam didn't move and wasn't sure what to think. "Well, that's a relief, right?"

"Yeah." June answered without much enthusiasm. "Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted."

June just took off her clothes and crawled under the covers, not having the energy left to do anything more. Sam followed her, extinguishing the lights on his way and wondered about her reaction; it wasn't what he'd expected. The fact she shut herself off couldn't be good; but Sam knew better than to pull her into his arms when she had turned her back to him.

After a while, June very softly called out, almost inaudible: "Sam?"

"Yeah."

June turned around and faced him, covers drawn up to her shoulders as she fled into his embrace, almost as if seeking shelter and comfort. "This was the result we wanted, right?"

"I suppose."

"So we should be relieved, right?"

"I guess."

"Then why is all I feel at the moment disappointment?"

Sam kissed the top of her head. "I'd say hormones, but I guess that's not it. Look, June, I think that after we worked ourselves up about you probably being pregnant, we just didn't expect you _not_ being pregnant. It ended up being the bigger shock because we didn't count on it. That's probably it."

"Is it?" June clung to him for dear life. "I just think I'm really screwed up. I mean, I go tell the world I don't want to have kids, and then the possibility of me being pregnant comes up and all I want is have your baby. And not having it actually _hurts_."

"June, sweetheart, you're just a little upset, that's all." Sam stroked her head, his main concern now being grounding June again. It didn't give him the luxury of revelling in the fact she wanted to have his children.

"No, Sam, I'm seriously fucked up. My soul's working again, and now I'm getting the full impact of what my mother's messed up mania did to me on an emotional basis. I'm a freak and you know it. You know what the Alpha said, Sam; that I'd break apart over what my mother did to me if my soul was functioning. It is functioning now, and look how that ended up!"

"June, shh, calm down," Sam gently said. He had never guessed at the extent of the abyss behind June's composure; now it almost seemed as if whatever was behind that itching wall in his mind couldn't be much worse than what June was living through. She was experiencing over eighteen years of emotions at once; and an emotion-filled life it had been. Of course, she would never show that weakness and vulnerability to anyone; but she let her guard down around him.

Which meant he was solely responsible for putting her back together. And he wasn't exactly the top address for stability of any kind.

"Now, first of all: You are not a freak, June."

"Yes, I am."

"Well, then you're in good company."

June fell silent.

"Now that that's sorted out; the Alpha vampire only said your body would wear out if you used your radar too often. I won't let that happen, because I won't let any kind of monsters near you."

June bit her bottom lip and trailed her hand over Sam's chest. "What's happening to me, Sam? I don't even recognize myself anymore."

"It's been a stressful day, feeling that way is normal. Try sleep, June, everything will be a lot better tomorrow."

"Kind of hard thinking of sleep when all that's haunting my mind at the moment is you with our baby on your arm." June remarked bitterly.

"We've got all the time of the world for that, June. At a later point in our lives. Now sleep."

"Don't you dare go anywhere."

"I won't. I'll be here."

June relaxed ever so slightly, and forced herself to fall asleep. Luckily, her body did her the favour of complying due to extreme exhaustion.

Sam stayed awake for a while, wondering about whether he'd really done June a favour by teaching her how to feel. Maybe he should have stopped at the point where she'd gotten around to love him.

Would that have been fair, though?

Well, maybe it would have been better than let the full load of emotions crash down on June. Sam had just assumed she'd be strong enough to handle anything; he'd known, of course, that she had her vulnerable side, too. He had just never counted on it taking over and breaking her down.

Now here he was, incapable of putting a halt to what he started; all he could do was hope June would be strong enough to mend his mistake, to not break apart over it. She had trusted him to do what's best for her, to lead her way through the emotion jungle, and he'd thrown her into the lion's pit.

"God, June, I'm so sorry."

Sam had failed a lot of people in his life, and so many of them had ended up dead because of it. What if June was next on the list?

Mercifully, sleep eventually overtook him, but it wasn't so merciful as to grant him dreamlessness, and a brick started budging in his mind.

* * *

June was the first to wake in the morning, and found Sam to have been right: She did feel better. Last night seemed like a dream, almost; a vivid dream, but a dream nonetheless.

'Wow, close call on becoming a whiny emo chick,' June rubbed her eyes and shuddered inwardly.

Carefully as not to wake Sam, she stood up and tiptoed out of their bedroom. The pregnancy test lay on the coffee table, like a taunting reminder that the emotional rollercoaster she'd been through had indeed been very real.

Resolutely, June threw it out and then switched on the coffee machine. She filled two cups and returned to the bedroom, opening the door with her elbow and surprisingly not spilling a drop.

"You up already?" Sam mumbled still half-asleep as he turned onto his back.

"It's nearly eleven, darling." June sat down on his side of the bed and handed him a cup of coffee. "I'm sorry for breaking down on you yesterday."

"_You_'re sorry?"

"Well, _I_ was the one completely losing her mind."

"No, June, I meant…" Sam stopped himself. Why should he bother June with what he was afraid might happen? Obviously, she was back to her usual strength and stability of mind. Why poke the bear? "Never mind. It's okay, love, I've had to handle worse than fits of hysteria."

"I wasn't _hysterical_."

"Alright. Verging on borderline syndrome, then."

"Instead of psychoanalyzing me, Freud, I'd much rather have you use me as a case study of your sex therapy." June took their cups away and set them on the nightstand. She climbed on top of him and raked her hands over his chest as she kissed him fierily.

Sure, maybe Sam should have discussed June's mental state to see where she stood; but his body had needs, too.

June smiled into their kiss, and it wasn't an innocent smile, either; she knew Sam was worrying about her. For now, though, she'd successfully managed to deceive him into thinking everything was okay and that yesterday was just a little, unimportant break-down.

Last thing she wanted was pity, therapy or concern.

Sam didn't notice the return of hunger in June's love-making, probably because he was too busy holding back his own.


	3. All Part Of The Game

**All Part Of The Game **

**

* * *

**

_Two years later _

"Sam!" June called. Where was he when he was _truly_ needed? "Emergency in here!"

No reply.

'We should have just stuck to a two-bedroom apartment again,' June grumbled. 'Way too easy to get lost here.'

"_Sam_! I ain't kidding, it's a second-degree catastrophe in here!"

"Is the kitchen on fire?" Sam appeared in the door, looking not too worried. June and a kitchen seldom equalled anything but second-degree catastrophe.

"Finally, there you are," June let out a relieved sigh. "I can't get this open. _Please_?"

Sam took the glass of nougat spread from his girlfriend in disbelief. "Not getting this open is a catastrophe?" Without much effort, Sam wrenched it open.

"Totally is. I'm hungry." June stated matter-of-factly. "Thank God I've got a more than well-built hunter boyfriend who can do it for me," She beamed and took the spread back.

Sam shook his head. He was pretty sure what most women would think of when they knew what was the reason behind his muscular shape was that the hands touching them so tenderly kill monsters and dig up graves on a regular basis; not that he was a convenient can-opener.

"You want something to eat, too?" June mumbled between two bites of her sandwich.

"No, thanks," Sam stepped forward and kissed the chocolate from the corner of June's mouth, "I'll take the left-overs."

"I ain't remnants!" June complained.

Sam chuckled and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "How was work?"

"I'm stuffing myself with nougat spread and am busting out the tequila. How do you _think_ it was?" June took a sip of said liquor and dug a spoon into the nougat cream, not wanting to bother with bread to get her boost of happy hormones.

"That well, huh?"

"All I said to my boss was that he could have way more profits if he renovated his dingy gallery or alternatively, moved closer to the city centre. He said I should keep to my own business, upon which I pointed out to him that his gallery was my business seeing as I worked for him-"

"Whoa, whoa, work_ed_, as in past tense?"

"I'm getting there," June held up a chocolaty spoon at him, "Anyways, he told me he couldn't afford neither renovations nor moving. So I hinted that he might have the money if he didn't spend it on vacations with his harem of prostitutes."

"You didn't say harem of prostitutes."

"I did."

"Well, that would explain the past tense of 'working for him'."

"Actually, I quit before he fired me. I like having the last word."

"Yeah, that's your problem, dearest," Sam took the food and tequila out of her hands and set them down on the counter. "You'll just take up your love-hate relationship with the cross trainer tomorrow eating like that."

"It's just a hate relationship," June growled.

"Even the more a reason to stop now."

"Sam Winchester; boyfriend, therapist, personal trainer and nutritionist."

June squealed when he threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the living room. It had a glass front and one could overlook the city; something June and Sam did regularly as they cuddled on the couch and just sat there for hours.

They had moved once June neared her Bachelor degree and wanted to be closer to downtown where all the art galleries were and life bustled about. Sam had teased her about becoming a stuck-up high-society member when she'd fallen in love with this not-quite-so-cheap apartment close to the city centre. June had replied that since she was the breadwinner in this relationship, she was allowed to choose how to spend the money. To which Sam had replied that it was technically still her father's money.

It had ended up in raw sex on the bare floor and them buying the apartment.

"Isn't it a little ridiculous to call me your boyfriend?"

June looked at Sam as he was on top of her, running his hand up her waist as they lay on the couch. "You'd rather be my callboy?"

Sam pinched her side, extracting a squeal from June. "I'm ticklish there!"

"I know. Should teach you not to talk to your 'boyfriend' in that disrespectful way."

June tried to wrestle away from underneath him, which ended up them tumbling down and rolling on the floor. June crawled away, or at least tried to, but was shaking with laughter and therewith made it easy for Sam to pull her back underneath him.

"I love you, my not-boyfriend."

"Unbelievable as it is, I love you, too, my not-girlfriend."

They sat back up and returned to the couch, since it really was more comfortable than the carpet. "Seriously, though, Sam, what are you if not my boyfriend? My live-in boyfriend? Consort? Companion? Mate?"

"Companion sounds like I'm your puppy, mate as if I were part of a breeding programme."

"Comrade? Cohabitant?"

Sam looked at her sceptically. "Did you swallow a thesaurus?"

"Partner? Lover?"

"It's impossible having a productive conversation with you."

"What? I'm offering you tons of possibilities here! What problem is there with boyfriend in the first place?"

"We've been together for more than two years, June."

"More like three, if you count the soulless months."

"That wasn't me."

"But it was when it all started."

"There was no love involved, and we weren't in a relationship."

"Fine. Two years, then. Your point?"

Sam took a deep breath. This was going to be a lengthy discussion and would probably not be solved today. Or this year, for that matter. Quite possibly not even in this life. "Don't you think it'd be time to take it to the next level?"

June almost choked on the air she was breathing. "Um, er…meaning?"

"You know what I mean." Sam said softly, knowing fully well what the topic 'marriage' triggered in June: The urge to run and hide.

"You _know_ I've got commitment issues!"

"Yes, June, you've made that clear often enough. Though, just saying: We've lived together for two years, and don't really see a break-up at the horizon, so if that isn't committing, what is?"

"Ten years of living together?" June threw in hopefully.

"By that time I'll be 40."

"A man's best age," June suggested.

Sam sighed and pulled June into his arms, kissed the top of her head. "I'm not saying it has to be today or tomorrow, June. Just that I'd like seeing a ring on your finger in the nearer future."

"I saw this pretty ring at Bulgari last week-"

"_Engagement_ ring."

"Oh. Right."

"June… I'm not pressuring you, but…"

"I know you're not. And I'm sorry I'm being such a wuss about marriage. It's not that I don't want to spend my life with you, it's just…"

"You don't want to share your millions with me?" Sam smiled and brushed through June's hair.

"Ain't I already?"

"Fair enough."

"I don't know, it's just… damn it, I don't know what it is." June blew out air in frustration. How could she explain to Sam why she was scared of matrimony if she couldn't explain it to herself?

"If all else fails, you'll just have to drag me to Vegas, get me drunk, and then carry me up the aisle to Elvis before I wake from my alcohol-induced stupor."

"You always were a permissive drunk, yes."

June dug her elbow in Sam's stomach, making him 'oof', then she was serious again: "Look, Sam, I know I'm not easy to be with…"

"Understatement."

"… and I don't know why you're putting up with me. I just know that I'm glad you are, and that I don't ever want to lose you. But I… I can't say 'I do'. Not yet, anyways. Maybe not ever." June added for truth's sake; although she was scared of Sam's reaction.

He proved to be exactly the man she'd lived with for the past years, though: The man she loved. "Hey, sweetheart. It's okay. Just be prepared I'll wait you out and continuously nag at you."

"That's new _how_?"

Sam pinched her ticklish spot again, making June almost jump off the couch.

And all was well in Hollywood.

Well, Boston, but details had never mattered.

* * *

June stopped in her dancing abruptly when she felt her phone vibrate. Ignoring her friends' attempts to ask her where she was going, June headed for the exit and pressed 'take call'.

"June?"

"Hey, Sam," June smiled, trying to shut out the hammering of the music in the background.

"Where are you?"

"The White House, having a few shots with Michelle."

"Since when does the first lady listen to club music at full volume?"

"Since when doesn't she?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, pretty sure there aren't any cars passing by the White House that close."

"Damn your hunter hearing, Sam."

"_You_ won't have much of a hearing if you go on listening to that crap."

"Hey! I let you listen to Beethoven, you let me listen to club."

"I don't listen to Beethoven!"

June grinned; she got to him about that every time. "Oh, so sorry, it was Mozart, right."

"Now that we've gone over the two only classic composers you know, can we stop the talk about alleged musical preferences?"

June rolled her eyes. "Geez, aren't you touchy today."

"Now, where are you?"

"Is this the beginning of jealous, controlling over-protectiveness?"

"No, this is healthy worry."

June frowned; some months ago, she'd have bickered on, now she could feel that whatever Sam and Dean were hunting at the moment had her boyfriend worried. Though being tempted to shoot a witty rejoinder, June simply said: "I'm at Club Sansibar with a couple of the girls from college. Sam, is everything-"

"Everything's fine. Just wanted to know you were safe."

"Of course I'm safe. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Downtown clubs aren't exactly known for their-"

"Sam, seriously. Relax. I don't drink anything I didn't get myself-"

"Sure hope nobody's buying you drinks."

"So you _are_ jealous."

"I trust you, June, but not the world around you."

Rolling her eyes again, June replied curtly: "Yeah, fine. But I'm not going to shut myself off at home because I might get run over by a bus."

"That wasn't what I-"

"Yeah, I know. So, now that we've established I'm not on LSD or anything, is there anything else?"

"No," Sam shot back, "Give me a call when you're back home, okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Good."

June stared at her phone as the line disconnected. What the hell had that been about?

"June! What are you doing out here?"

"Talking to my boyfriend."

Lydia frowned. "Sounds like approaching jealous possessiveness."

June shook her head, not quite able to not agree with Lydia to some extent. "He just wants to know I'm safe."

"He wants to know you ain't getting some from other guys."

"Lydia, unbelievable as it may sound, I actually am capable of loyalty."

"Yeah, you're right, that does sound unbelievable."

"Look, I am not going to argue with you over my relationship, alright? Let's just get back inside."

"Good idea; by the way, that Latino sex on a stick has been eyeing you all night."

"Did you hear even one word of what I just said?"

"Nope, music too loud."

June rolled her eyes, detached herself from Lydia unnervedly and instead traded dance floor for one of the sitting booths at the side, where Kayla and Izzie sat. The loud, numbing and lulling beat of the music allowed her to push the feeling of uneasiness from her mind. Either, Sam was indeed developing jealous tendencies, or there was something out on Boston's streets that had him worried.

But his hunt was two states over, why would he know about something going on at home…?

June flinched out of her daze when she felt a hand on her thigh.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Couldn't come up with something classier?" June arched her eyebrow distastefully at the undoubtedly attractive man who'd slipped onto the seat beside her. It just sucked for him he couldn't even reach close to Sam.

"I could recite Shakespeare, if that's what you want."

"No, hot shot, that ain't what I want. If I wanted a literature lecture, I'd just ask my boyfriend."

"Tell me what you want, and you'll get it." His lips travelled up her neck.

"How about you take your hands off of me and get going before I do something you might regret?"

"Playing hard to get, that's cute. Though not very classy."

"Okay, then, here goes another attempt at classiness before I pour my drink over your head and give you a kick putting an end to all of your family planning: Get the hell off of me. I've got a boyfriend. Who did some time and is a master at getting away with things. Murder not excluded."

"My, my, you do talk a lot."

"You don't like talking? Fine." June climbed over him, kneeing him hard, and got out of the booth, leaving him writhe in pain. "Bitch!"

"Not very classy," June just said and turned on her heel.

Why was it that so many guys couldn't take a no for a no? June had enough of this place, her mood being royally dimmed and left, her stride varying somewhere between her usual proud step and her annoyed stomping. June probably would have stomped if it wouldn't be so hard to do in five-inch heels.

Mincing to her car, June pulled her phone out of her purse as she pulled her jacket closer around her.

"You home?"

"Hello to you, too."

Sam sighed. "Good evening, dearest. Are you home?"

"Sam, what is it that got you so jagged? Besides, you have picked the one girl to be your girlfriend who can sense monsters before they get close enough to kill her. Relax."

"I didn't say I was worried freaks might come after you."

"No, but everything you said indicates it."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"No, Sam, I'll run right in front of the bus."

"I'm not kidding, June."

"Whatever, we can talk when you get home."

"Call me when you get there."

"Yes, Sam, I got that the first time."

Sam groaned after June had hung up and pressed his fingertips to his forehead.

"Well, Sam, I think you got lucky there." Dean said.

"What?"

"You found the one girl who doesn't like being protected. Well done. Out of the millions of girls, you found the most belligerent, proud and independent one. Good luck with that, you'll need it."

"Gee, thanks for your support."

"Seriously, bro, June'll be fine. Demons lie."

"Not always."


	4. Dirty Secrets

**Dirty Secrets **

* * *

Sitting in her Impala, June made a mental note to have Dean do a check-over on her before her thoughts drifted back to the realization that no matter how hard she tried, she would never fit in. The girls she went out with on these nights, the ones she talked to at college… June called them her friends because she didn't know what else they'd be. Well, she was tempted to label them 'pastimes', but she somehow didn't believe that to be ethically correct.

Even after a year of living here, of going to college and attempting to put together a normal life, June still failed.

These so-called friends bored her; June couldn't assimilate because deep down she'd always be the freak, the outsider. She couldn't talk to those people, couldn't build true connections.

She was fixated on Sam; that was it. Her world, the part of it that mattered, anyways, revolved around him. Everything else was secondary.

"Well, there goes a healthy, balanced social life." June remarked to herself dryly. "And having to explain every second week where my boyfriend's off to again doesn't exactly improve my standing in the normal world, either," June observed as she took a left turn.

Was it maybe just impossible squeezing it all in together? Sam's hunting, her monster radar, college, stitching up her boyfriend after a wayward hunt, Sam's wall, June's fragile soul pieces…June wanting a normal life and Sam busting out of it regularly?

"People write books about every crap, about what the perfect length for the lawn is up to how to get a date in five seconds, but not about how to glue two different lifestyles together," She huffed contemptuously. "A little guidance, just for once in my life, is that too much to ask?"

Ferociously, June parked the car one block away from their home and got out. She locked her Impala and then started walking.

Did she even want that normal life? Or was she just telling herself that it was what she wanted?

Her head was hammering from the evening spent under the influence of dim light and deafening music. June massaged her temple in the hope of easing the pressure behind her eyes, but no such luck.

Impatiently, she unlocked the door, tossed her purse into the corner and switched on the lights.

'Uh, bad idea,' She groaned inwardly as the sudden brightness hurt her head. Routinely, June closed and locked the door before raiding the medicine cabinet for some aspirin.

Plopping it into a glass of water she waited for it to dissolve while calling Sam. "I'm home now, safe and sound."

If she wasn't all mistaken, she heard a quiet sigh of relief at the other end. "Good. Do me the favour and don't go out again tonight, okay?"

"Damn, no three a.m. run today? How will I live?"

"June, stop fooling around."

"I will, when you finally tell me what's going on."

"Nothing good, but you don't need to worry. Nothing's going to happen to you."

"Sam, seriously, what is it that you don't tell me?"

"June…"

"No, no, don't 'June' me, I want answers." June's tone softened, "Sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything."

"That was just way too 'chick flick' for comfort."

"Who are you, your brother?"

They chuckled softly in unison. "I don't want to worry you, it might be nothing…"

"Surely doesn't sound like it if _you_ think I might be in danger," June said.

Sam knew she was right, and she had every right to know. "It turned out the case we were on wasn't people abruptly changing personalities for some reason, but rather nasty mass possession."

June sipped at her aspirin on the rocks, waiting for him to go on.

"We exorcised them all, but…"

"Sam. There's barely anything I won't be able to handle."

"You're not the same person anymore, June. You're vulnerable," Sam said carefully.

June took a deep breath, realizing Sam was right. Her soul was definitely back in place, though maybe still lacking a few pieces, it was working. Leaving her more vulnerable than before. "Yeah. I know. But that doesn't change my core, Sam. I ain't a Disney princess. Whatever you're carrying, I'll load on myself, too."

"My fiery wildcat turning tame, who would have guessed that would ever happen." June could hear the affectionate smile in his voice. "One demon talked before he took the elevator downstairs."

"About…?"

"He said…" It was that second of hesitation that had June believe Sam wasn't telling her everything. "…that they hadn't forgotten about you."

"Well. Did you really expect them to?"

"It's different now. You're no longer just a girl with special talents. You're my weak spot, June. They want to get to me, they're going to use you."

"No one's using me but you, baby." June added in a more docile tone: "I'll be fine, Sam. Don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you." Sam said curtly.

"I know. You don't think I didn't find the Enochian sigils under the bed?"

"Guilty as charged."

"I liked the protection sign on the tags of my clothes, by the way. How long did it take you drawing that one on every piece of clothing I own?"

"Long enough," Sam chuckled, "You need to cut down your shopping, June, seriously."

"Nobody asked you going through my wardrobe."

"Not like I haven't seen it all before."

"Crossing over to phone sex, kinky."

"Not tonight, babe."

"You didn't just seriously indicate that you're not generally disinclined."

"See you tomorrow, love."

"No, Sam, don't you dare hang up on me now! Sam, I'm serious, I want to know-"

"Bye, June."

"Holy crap, you totally want to have phone sex!"

"I didn't - no, I'm so not going to discuss this with you now."

June almost dropped the phone in shock – pleasant shock, but still. A wicked smile lit up her face. "You know, we could skip the phone level and cross right over to webcam-"

"June. Would it shut you up when I told you Dean's right beside me?"

"Geez, buzz kill. Fine. But you got something to make up for when you come home tomorrow. And you owe me an honest answer."

"Just be careful, June."

"Only until you're home."

"June…" Sam groaned. Sometimes, this girl was the female version of Dean. "Thanks for filling me up with certain images for the rest of the night."

"I could send some _more palpable_ dirty images to you."

"Seriously, I mean it, June. Stop."

"What? You've been gone for three days, I've got needs. And I happen to be in the mood for some kinkiness right now. And since you haven't hung up on me yet, I take it you're enjoying it."

"I'm not exactly in the right place at the moment, June."

"Fine. I'll just dream of you passionately loving me tonight, then."

"I definitely will once I'm home," Sam growled.

"You better." June hung up with a smile, her headache almost forgotten. Her body was hot all over from the thought of Sam with her… she was damn tempted to pick up the phone and just end what they'd started, but as much as she loved Dean, he was not a party she wanted along for that.

"Winchester's little slut. Well, I gotta say, just _hearing_ you _talk_, it almost got me all hard. I get why he keeps you for his pleasure."

June jumped up and whirled around, her heart beating loudly in her ears. The man standing there was tall, not quite as tall as Sam, but close; by far not as muscular but still far stronger than her. "Whoever the hell you are-"

"Not like it'd matter, but I'm Ian."

"Fascinating. Though I couldn't care less whose ass I'll kick out of here."

"Oh, princess," He tutted, "I'll admit I love a rough game, but we both know that you stand no chance."

"Against what?" June spat.

"Me."

"Not that I have any intention of giving it to you, but what do you want?"

"A lot of things, cherry pie, but you needn't worry about those. Well, except for the part where you and your lover come in."

June slowly stepped backwards towards the kitchen where the knives were kept. So far, she was standing too close to the intruder, whatever he was, and he would have caught her with two leaps forwards. Hollywood had taught her that keeping the bad guy talking about his evil master plans often was the way out; and it was pretty much the only option she had. "You're not a demon, so what are you?"

"Shouldn't your built-in detector tell you?"

"It ain't telling me anything other than that you're a bigass psychopath."

"Mhm, quite true. See, I'm human. That's why you don't feel anything."

June's heart sank; humans were the worst monsters. No salt, no iron no holy water would repel them, and their motives were even more whacked than demons'. "Human? Then what the hell do you want from me?"

"Ultimately, I want to kick Sam Winchester into the lunatic ward, and the easiest way of breaking that annoying little wall in his mind is by hurting you. Sorry, princess, loss of war." Ian grinned scarily sanely. "But before we come to the unpleasant part of this affair, I'd say we have a little fun first."

June whirled around and darted for the kitchen, but she hadn't even made it to the doorframe when a strong arm wrapped around her in an iron-grip and held her back. "Let go of me, you son of a bitch!"

"I don't think so, slut. Now, why don't you show me if you're worth all the hassle?" He threw her against the wall, crushing his mouth on hers. June wrenched away violently and kicked him much in the manner she had done earlier tonight. She flailed around until she'd fought herself free, and dashed for the kitchen again. Unless she had some leverage – like a weapon – she would never get enough time to call the police. That was the single advantage of having to deal with human monsters: There was a law applying for them.

June was pushed to the floor harshly, before she could go much further towards freedom. "My, my, you sure like a rough play." Ian cursed as he climbed on top of her, pinning her body underneath his. "Then again, what else do you expect from the whore who fucked soulless Sam Winchester?"

June clawed at his face, leaving deep red scratches. "Get off of me, you bastard!"

"Crossing over to SM, wow, you are a wildcat. And you sure look damn hot from this position. I don't suppose he sees you in many other ways, anyways. Though I'm quite certain he sees a lot more of your skin."

June managed to land a punch to his jaw, which set him toppling a bit, but not enough to get him off of her.

"Oh, yeah, baby, you wiggle all you want, that turns me on."

June growled when she felt this asshole's hand on her breasts.

"My, my, you've got a well-stocked rack."

"I'm going to rip your fucking heart out!" June spat.

"Mhm, fucking, that's my cue."

"As if you could even get it up." June seethed. "You're just a pathetic son of a bitch who lets demons talk him into doing their dirty work. That's what you're doing, isn't it? Demons tell you to help them get Sam out of the way, promising you girls, money, success. All the things you never had."

Ian slapped her hard.

"Wow, you're even more pathetic than I thought. Does hitting a girl make you feel powerful? Potent?"

"I'm going to ride you so hard you'll wish you'd be dead already, you whore."

"Please. There ain't anything I haven't done before. And believe me, Sam's a much larger calibre than you are." June glowered at him. "This'll barely even sting, you worthless bastard."

"Shut the hell up, slut, or I'll kill you right away."

"Go ahead. But if you think that'll make Sam break, think again. He's got ways you can't even begin to imagine. He'll bring me back, and when he does, you know who'll be next on his to-kill-list? You. You really want to mess with him?"

Ian grinned manically. "He would have to sell his hell-banged soul to get you back, and even if there's a demon willing to deal with him, he's going to turn into a vegetable one way or another. Losing you will break him. Should have seen him getting all emotional when those demons talked about you as he exorcised them. That really was a delicious sight."

June frowned. Sam and Dean had just exorcised those demons hours ago; how'd this guy know about it? Moreover, how could he have been there just hours ago and be here now when Sam wasn't?

"And I mean, I get it, I would hate losing such a pretty thing as you… though you seem a little too fussy on the long hold."

"How do you know about the demons?" June pressed out as she tried keeping Ian's hand away from her neck.

"What, those your boyfriend just exorcised over in Delaware?"

Delaware? Sam was in Maine.

"I was there," Ian grinned, "Witnessed your dearest resorting to torture to get those poor demons to talk… not the nicest style. Are you into bondage and SM, is that it? You seem like a real rough one…" Ian trailed a hand over her neck, sending June's skin crawling with disgust.

"Well, you ought to know what's coming to you, then," June had enough. She head-butted him hard, sending him toppling backwards. Quickly, June jumped to her feet and kicked him in the guts before punching his jaw, which gave an unpleasant crackling sound as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"One: You don't mess with girls like that, buddy, especially not hunters' girlfriends. Two: You don't mess with girls whose boyfriends have overprotective tendencies and taught them self-defence." June dragged her aching body to the closet where they kept rope. Leisurely, she tied Ian to a chair and poured herself a glass of red wine while waiting for him to wake up.

"Hey, Balthazar," June called out. Seconds later, she felt as if her whole body was dipped in warm water, and the well-known voice sounded through the quiet living room: "June Winchester."

"Hallberg," She corrected lazily.

"Oh, I know you two ain't married, it's just that you are so much like a Winchester at times and are obviously as good as married to one that I figured it wouldn't really matter."

"Well, you figured wrong. I'm the last Hallberg left standing and I ain't giving that up. So, I've got a little present for you."

"In exchange for what?"

"Come on, I said present, not proposal."

"I know you, Hallberg, and you sure as hell didn't call me here to give me a singing greeting card and a fruit basket."

"No, indeed not." June sat down her wine glass. "You can have this guy's soul."

"In exchange for?"

"Getting him out of here, getting rid of him, and keeping quiet about it to Sam and Dean. And Cass."

"I thought soulful-dearest Sam banged your soul back into you, Hallberg. Why suddenly the murderous streaks?"

"Um, let's see, that son of a bitch here wanted to rape, then kill me. That tends to cut down my empathy a little."

"Why not tell your man?"

"He'd tie me down in the demon-proof panic room at Bobby's in fear of anything happening to me if he heard about humans _and_ demons being after me. I like my freedom, thanks." And she didn't want Sam to be inclined to maybe breach the wall for whatever reason; her being attacked might be such a reason. June certainly didn't want to take that risk. She didn't want Sam to worry about her.

"And I suppose you don't want him to know about your cold-heartedness out of fear it would kick a brick out of his wall seeing you fall back into soulless patterns. Or maybe you're scared Sam sees what a hopeless case you are and leave you. Well, Hallberg, I can't say I believe that keeping secrets from him is going to hold him any better, either."

June bit her lip. "Look, I'm offering you a soul and all you have to do is take it and shut up about it. Don't tell me that isn't worth it."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, it certainly is. And I get entertainment on top of it."

"Entertainment?"

"Seeing how this secrecy thing between Sam and you will work out. That's going to be fun to watch."

"Wait, Sam, is he keeping secrets from me, too?"

"I bet he does. Not that I'd know for sure. Generally, it'd be equal rights for all, don't you think?" Balthazar looked at Ian lazily. "Now, Hallberg, a soul has to be freely given, and I don't quite see yet how this guy here presents his on a silver plate."

"Sorry, I only got platinum plates." June smiled sweetly. As if on cue, Ian groaned as he returned to waking state. "Bitch."

"Oh, right, you break into _my_ home and try to kill _me_, and I'm the bad guy." June laughed hollowly. "I hope the demons let you keep enough brain cells for you to realize that you'll never live long when you return to them empty-handed. Now, since I'm such a saint, I'm going to offer you a way out that doesn't include a torturous death, what do you say?"

"How you're going to do that?"

"He," June nodded towards Balthazar, "Is going to ask you something, all you gotta do is say yes."

"What's he going to ask me?"

"Needn't concern you yet. You just say yes, or I'll hand-deliver you to the demons. Believe me when I say: You won't like them when they're displeased."

Ian swallowed hard, wondering what pacts with the devil this woman had made to be so completely different, much stronger, colder and scarier than those women he'd attacked before her.

"One more thing: Were you ordered to hurt anyone else besides me?"

Ian frowned. "What? No. Just you."

June let out an inner sigh of relief; Lisa, Ben and newborn Carmen were safe. The freaks were only after her…unless the demons had sent someone else for them.

June turned to Balthazar: "So, do we have a deal?"

"If I told you that deals with angels are sealed by sexual intercourse, would you still make this deal?"

June flinched barely noticeably. "Yes."

"I'm very tempted to abuse that answer," Balthazar stepped closer to her and took her chin between thumb and forefinger. "You're going unhealthy lengths for him, June. Be careful it doesn't backfire."

June swallowed hard and nodded. "I'll manage, thanks."

"Don't be too sure. Your family has a history of instability." The angel shrugged. "But now, as for our deal. To some disappoint, I've got to say it only requires a kiss." Balthazar leaned forward and June met his lips with hers. She probably should have felt guilty at selling another guy's soul; but she only really felt a twinge of guilt for kissing someone not Sam.

"Yes," Balthazar said thoughtfully and brushed a thumb over June's lip after their deal was sealed. "I can see why he sticks with you."

June stared at the empty room when the angel and his prize were gone the next second. "At least one of us."


	5. Breaking Walls And Dishes

**Breaking Walls and Dishes**

* * *

"Hey, darling," June beamed and kissed Sam passionately. "I missed you."

Sam, surprised by the perfect docility in her voice, kissed her back and looked at her, attempting to hold back a suspicious frown. "June."

"Dean didn't want to come upstairs?"

"No, uh, he went straight back home…"

"Hm, I would have had pie for him." June smiled wickedly and cupped Sam's face in her hands. "Even the better. We can get straight back to where we stopped on the phone." Her hands pushed his shirt up, sighing longingly at the feel of his smooth skin stretching over firm muscles. "Did you know that about 43% of couples with an adventurous love life have sex in the hallway at least once?"

"Um, June… what's gotten into you?"

"What, I can't even talk about making sweet love to my boyfriend in naughty places?"

"Well, yeah, but don't you think leaving the front door open when the neighbours from across the hall are watching is pushing it a little far?"

June kissed her way up to his ear and breathed: "I wouldn't mind them watching."

Sam frowned, rolled his eyes and kicked the door close anyways.

"That's fine with me, too," June smirked and pulled him down to her again, intertwining her tongue with his.

"Okay, June, seriously-"

"And you say _I_ talk too much."

"Well, generally, you do-"

"Then why not enjoy the one time I don't?" June smiled and unbuckled his belt resolutely. Sam pushed her against the wall roughly. "Don't think I don't see you're hiding something, June."

She smirked, slipped her dress' straps off her shoulders and let the cloth sink to the floor. "Not anymore."

"I ain't that easy to deceive and distract."

"What, just because I have the hots for you I'm automatically keeping secrets?"

Sam looked at her intensively; June was on him like a bitch in heat often enough, but this time was different. He didn't know what it was, just that there was something off… but there was no way he would get it out of her tonight. It would take days of pestering her about it before she'd snap.

June let out a cry when Sam whirled her around and pushed her roughly up against the wall. She felt her underwear get tugged down before Sam grabbed her wrists, spread her arms and held them firmly in place.

"That's a new one," June breathed.

"You call for special measurements to be taken."

"Punish me _hard_, officer."

Sam huffed, wondering if he should go along with the kinkiness. Deciding there were less pleasant ways of blowing off steam about the latest hunt, he did. "You deserve punishment."

"I've been a good girl while you were gone."

"Well, I'm back."

June gasped when Sam entered her from behind and her body was pressed against the wall from the force of it. It drove her insane that she wasn't able to bury her hands in his hair, kiss him, touch him… and at the same time she shivered from the pleasure of being completely at his whim.

Sam kissed her neck before biting down on the sensitive skin, travelling two inch further, left a love bite and then repeated that pattern over and over.

"Sam…ah!" June cried out as her body was slammed into the wall again.

Sam found he couldn't go easier on her; even though he knew he was hurting her, he wouldn't stop.

"God, Sam! Please…"

He knew what she wanted, but he wouldn't grant her that. He knew fully well she was hiding something, and the anger building inside of him about that needed to vent one way or the other.

"Oh, no, baby, you stay right up against the wall."

June scratched her restrained hands against said wall as Sam drove into her with increasing force and speed. Her hips would carry all shades of bruising tomorrow from the repeated impact with the wall, but if anything had ever been worth it, it was this animalistic reunion sex.

June moaned out her climax the same time she felt Sam come inside of her clenching walls, and she thought she must collapse from the complete draining of energy that followed.

Sam finally released her, and on wobbly knees, June turned around with her back against the wall. "Speaking of keeping secrets, what are you hiding from me?"

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"That was kind of rough fuck right there." June hinted.

Sam tugged a strand of June's hair behind her ear. "You asked for it." He kissed her deeply and swept her up in his arms to carry her to their bedroom.

"What, did you hope to screw the secrets out of me?"

"So you are keeping some," Sam looked down at June lying beneath him, caged in by his arms on her left and right side.

"No, but you seem to believe I do."

"Well, guess I'll have to dig a little deeper then."

"Sam, wait, wait." June pressed her legs together and frantically took his travelling hand in hers. "Break."

In the weak light, June didn't catch the dangerous glint in his eyes. "You aren't usually this fragile."

"It's not that, it's just that-"

"Just _what_?"

"I mean, minutes ago, you were complaining about me being on you like a bitch in heat-"

"I didn't complain, and I didn't say bitch in heat." Sam rolled his eyes and pushed her legs apart fiercely, ignoring her cries of genuine protest.

"Whatever, it ends up being the same." June pressed out.

"What's your point, June?"

She looked up at Sam and suddenly felt her pre-Ian vulnerability return. Dealing with angels and pimping out souls had her momentarily forget that she wasn't a sex-craving soulless bitch any longer.

Well. She was still craving sex, and she was still a bitch, but she wasn't soulless anymore. Sleeping with Sam should contain some extent of feeling; not _just _raw, bestial lust.

"My point is that you're worrying me right now."

"Why, because I took you a little rougher than the last time?" Sam's eyes glinted dangerously. "Since when are you a chaste little nun, huh?"

"That's not my point! My point is that you're different!"

Pressing silence followed.

"What was that hunt about, Sam?"

With a threatening growl, Sam abruptly got off of her. "_Nothing_."

"You called to check up on me all the time during that hunt, then you come home and nearly fuck me senseless, not even caring it might hurt me, and you're trying to tell me nothing happened?"

"Don't pretend to be such a saint, June," Sam seethed. "You're no better. Or why did our neighbour call me last night, complaining about the noise in here?"

June's heart sank. "What?"

"Now, either you were hosting an orgy I didn't know anything about, or it was something else."

"Sam…" June sat up, pulling a sheet around her naked body.

"Don't 'Sam' me, June." Sam hissed. "Tell me. What the hell. Happened here. Last night."

"Why don't you tell me what about this hunt has gotten you so jagged?"

"I'm asking _you_, June. Now answer me."

"Don't command me, Sam!"

"You could choose to tell me at your own free will, but apparently, you don't want to, so that doesn't leave me with many other options."

"You could always tell me the truth first. What the hell happened to you on that hunt?"

"I'm dealing with demons, June. Demons. That tends to get a little unsettling sometimes."

"Not like this."

"Excuse me, but last time I checked, you knew squat about hunting! Don't pretend to know what's going on when you have no clue. You were part of that life for a couple of weeks, June. Not even _nearly_ enough to know what it takes out of you."

"Sam… you went on so many other hunts, and never did you-"

"Okay, fine, you want to know what's wrong?"

June hated the boiling anger, the hidden sorrow and pain in Sam's voice. It didn't forebode anything good.

"I'm out there, risking everything to keep you safe, just to get phone calls about _weird_ noises coming from our apartment when you're supposedly home alone. Now, June, tell me, what you would make of that."

June stared at him incredulously. "You think I'm _cheating_ _on you_?"

"Well, are you?"

June shook her head in numb disbelief. "If you really think I'd do something like that, you don't know me like I thought you did."

"Then what was going on here last night?"

"I can't tell you."

Sam looked at her coldly. "Fine. Hope he's able to ward off demons for you." And he turned around and darted for the door.

"Sam, wait!"

Abruptly, he whirled around and stepped closer to her again. "You know what the worst is? I tortured myself over not being able to protect you and didn't even see that you didn't want that protection."

"Sam… don't." June shook her head, and a single tear crept over her face. It was that tear that made Sam pause and not slam the front door behind him on his way out. June never cried; never had.

"I would never cheat on you, Sam, never. Because even despite the fact you can be an overprotective pain in the ass, I love you. Please don't walk out on me."

"Give me the truth, and I might not."

"I will, I will." June caressed his cheek. "Just give me some time, I'm begging you."

"What, so that you can work on a nice cover story? I don't think so. Tell me now, or I'm out that door."

"Fine," June pressed out. Not like she needed a lot of time to come up with good cover stories. "A demon appeared, I fought with him, exorcised him and that was that. I didn't want you to fuss over it so I didn't tell you. You happy?"

"Far from it." Sam shook her off.

"Where are you going?"

"Taking the couch tonight, thanks."

"Fine. Let me just point out that _I_'ve come clean. Now it's your turn."

Sam stopped midway in the hallway and slowly turned around. "Fine. Mass possession, like I already told you. Exorcised them, like I told you. One of them talked, like I told you. Said they hadn't forgotten about you, like I told you. I allowed myself to worry about the girl I love. That may have upset me a little, not knowing if you were safe and going insane over the fact I wasn't there to protect you."

June nodded, too annoyed to appreciate his concern. Just like Sam was too annoyed to acknowledge June trying to keep this unsettling, wall-shaking worry away from him.

"Fine."

"Fine." Sam turned towards the living room just as June turned back to the bed.

Both wondering if they might love each other too much; they were lying to each other for the ulterior motive of keeping the other one safe. Wasn't that prone to backfire?

* * *

'Well, this is a relaxing breakfast,' June sipped at her coffee and pushed her toast from one side of the plate to the other. She'd lost her appetite.

"How was the night on the couch?"

"Relaxing," Sam disinterestedly looked at the newspaper.

Silence ensued. Again. It wasn't the first attempt of conversation June had started this morning.

"Sam…how'd we end up here?"

"We woke up, inconveniently at the same time, and are now stuck at breakfast together."

"That wasn't what I meant."

"I know."

June slammed her cup onto the table, pushed her chair back forcefully and threw her plate into the sink so fiercely it shattered.

That made Sam look up. "Breaking dishes stage already?"

"Oh, wow, you talk to me, amazing! I'll alert the media!" June hissed and stomped out of the kitchen.

"June, wait."

It was only because his tone had changed from the cold-hearted hunter back to the man she loved that June bothered turning around. "_What_?"

"I'm… I mean, I didn't-"

"Yeah, me too."

"It's just that…You and Dean are the most important people in my life, you know? And the thought of losing you, of anything hurting you…"

June wrapped her arms around Sam's waist. "Sam, you have to promise me something."

"No."

"I haven't even-"

"Whenever you put on that tone, nothing good is to come."

"You really want to break our record of the shortest reconciliation time?"

"Fine, talk."

"What did I say about not commanding me around?"

"Please continue."

June smiled weakly. "Promise me that if anything happens to me, you let me be. You won't do anything stupid to get me back or anything alike."

"June… I can't make that promise."

"Really? After everything that's happened, after you've seen what messing with death and dealing with souls leads to, you're not willing to make that promise?"

"If anything should ever happen to you, June, I'd never forgive myself. Much less would I be able to be held accountable for anything I might do."

June swallowed hard. She had hoped not having to do this, but Sam left her no choice. "Sam… if you don't promise me that… I'll leave you."

"What?"

"You heard me," June looked up to him. "I won't let you hurt yourself for me, Sam. I just won't. And if you don't promise me that you won't try to get me back should something happen to me, I'll make sure you'll never know about it if it does."

"You'd really go that far?"

June met his gaze. "It's going to hurt me like hell, Sam, but I'd rather take that suffering than know you'd hurt yourself for me. And you have to promise me you won't break the wall over not being able to protect me. I can take care of myself, and if anything happens to me, you let me go, okay?""

"I love you, June. That's why I can't make that promise." Sam replied quietly.

"And because I love you, I won't let that happen."

"June, please. This is ridiculous… you're willing to rip my heart to shreds in leaving, but you wouldn't let me sacrifice myself for you? That makes no sense."

June smiled. "You're right. Sorry, shouldn't have set an ultimatum. I'll just be careful and make sure nothing happens to me."

"That's the version I'd prefer, too." Sam smiled and kissed her softly.

* * *

Two hours later, June was looking blankly out the window while her professor babbled on and on about stuff she never needed nor wanted to know.

As she sat there, her brain screaming to be occupied, an argument not unlike the one last night came back to her and made her wonder… if she maybe was Sam's downfall. Said argument had had worse consequences than last night's, and who said they weren't to repeat themselves?

Secrets and lies were sneaking their way into their relationship…

* * *

_Three weeks earlier _

"Maybe I should have stuck to a medical career, after all," June remarked when she stitched up Sam one night.

"Better not. You're a damn butcher," Sam pressed out between clenched teeth.

"Oh, sweetheart, I can think of more pleasant ways of tearing you up."

"Seriously? I'm half-dying here and you're thinking of getting laid?"

"Toughen up, cry-baby, you ain't even _quarter_-dying." June rolled her eyes, "What is it with the toughest men turning into wimps the second they've got a tiny ache?"

"You call a slashed up chest a 'tiny ache'?"

"Compared to what else you've been through, it is." June smiled, "On the up-side, love, you've got an excuse to let yourself be looked after and pampered by your girlfriend."

"So I've got to get ripped to shreds to get a little affection, now there goes a healthy relationship."

June kissed Sam's chest just above the stitched up flesh wound. "Considering I'm anything but a caring, homey housewife type, consider yourself lucky."

"I always have."

June smiled and kissed him. "So, what have you been hunting, anyways?"

"The usual."

"The usual ghost, the usual poltergeist, the usual werewolf…?"

"Soul business, nothing big."

June's eyes narrowed sharply. "Right. Now, you want to tell me what it really was?"

"June, I told you."

"Yeah, then how come I don't believe you?"

"I've got no idea, but maybe you should, considering trust is what a relationship normally is based on."

June flinched when Sam abruptly stood up, surprised and maybe even hurt by the cutting, harsh edge to his voice. "You do realize that you're temporarily making it hard for me to believe you?"

Sam snapped his head around and hissed: "So what, June? I don't owe you a detailed account of my every action."

"Interesting choice of words for someone who just claimed trust to be the foundation of a relationship."

"It's not like you agree with me, anyways, is it, June?"

"You know what, I've had it." June spat as she jumped up, almost knocking the chair over and tossed the bloodied towel on the table.

"You always were quick and easy to lose your temper. The second something doesn't go your way, you blow up. I never realized how much of a spoilt brat you really are."

"Maybe, if you _had_ realized it sooner, you wouldn't even have had to bother trying to live the normal life you allegedly so badly wanted with me, but could have outright gone back on the road hunting! It seems that's what's most important to you, anyways."

"Yeah, and you know why?"

"No, actually, I don't! I don't know why you keep secrets about a simple hunt from me!"

"Oh, that's right, everybody else's problems are always 'simple' to you. You just flash your black Amex and everything's peachy again. Guess what, June, some issues, not even your filthy money can fix!"

"I never…!" June shook her head in blind rage at this injustice dealt, "Despite what you might think of me, I'm not stupid, and don't you think I can see that the problem we're having right here isn't anything dollars can fix? You are keeping secrets from me, and then accusing me of not caring about said problems. How the hell am I supposed to care about something you won't tell me?"

"It's not about just this one hunt, June!"

"Then what is it about?" June shrieked. "Or is that another thing you won't tell me because I don't care, anyways?"

"You know, June, you make your uncaring sound so implausible, but did it ever occur to you that just mere years ago, you would have burnt down a school full of children if it served your interests?"

"Mere years ago, Sam, you would have killed the only father figure you ever really knew! Hell, you'd have sacrificed your brother if it meant keeping your soul out!"

"I have my soul back, in case that slipped your notice. _You_ still have a lot of catching up to do, June."

"If I'm so horrible, then why are you bothering with me?"

"You know what, that's a real good question!"

"Maybe your soul is not quite back and you're staying with me for the same reasons you hit it off with me in the first place: Sex."

They glared at each other, both unable to stop this avalanche of accuses, nasty misrepresentations and below-belt-line blames even though neither of them wanted to take this argument even one step further… but it had already spun out of control.

"You know what, fine," June said tonelessly, "You don't want to tell me, that's great. Maybe you should go seek out some hippie chick to pour out your problems to that your girlfriend doesn't care about." June marched out the kitchen, down the corridor and slammed the bedroom door behind her.

Seconds later she heard shattering from the kitchen and knew Sam's temper had gotten the better of him again and there'd be broken dishes tomorrow…resembling the state of her relationship.

It's been months since they'd had a real fight; longer still since they had one this nasty. Years ago, June would have shrugged it off; now she could feel her heart hurting. She knew Sam had probably not meant anything he said any more than she meant the things she had said; but to everything, there was a true core.

June stomped into the adjoining bathroom and would have smashed the mirror if she didn't like it so much – was she maybe really a spoilt brat? Instead of releasing her frustration and hurt, she thought of the 4000$-mirror?

'No,' She calmed herself, 'That's rational. I'm simply not letting my emotions get the better of me… but I should. Or I'm no better than Sam accused me to be…No, he accused me of not caring – I do care. That doesn't mean I ought to smash the mirror just because I feel like it.'

June shook her head violently and flipped the light switch fiercely as she marched out of the bathroom. As she changed into her night outfit; shorts and tank top, her burning gaze fell onto the phone. She wondered if she should call Dean, ask what this hunt had been about… but she wouldn't admit to having problems with Sam.

They'd have cooled off by tomorrow, or next week, anyways, and it would be fine again.

Laying in bed, June hoped and almost truly expected for Sam to come to bed with her. He didn't, though, but had preferred the couch and the whiskey bottle to her company.

June wished she could bring up enough courage and could tell her pride to stick it so that she could get up, walk into the living room and tell Sam that she cared. This pain she was feeling assured her that she cared deeply.

* * *

Why hadn't he told her? Sam didn't know. The argument had spun out of control so fast he never got the chance to.

He angrily gulped down a shot of whiskey. A part of him wanted to go to her and set things right; but another part of him told him that he wouldn't give in for once. June would have to come to him this time.

It was the part of him that itched. It itched and itched… So he scratched.

* * *

June had fallen into a numbing but uncomfortable sleep. When she awoke sometime around two in the morning, she was about to just turn around and fall right back asleep – God knew she was tired enough – when her newly trained instincts whispered to her.

It was quiet – too quiet. Sure, partially, that was because she was sleeping alone, but that wasn't what made her throw back the covers and tiptoe down the corridor to the living room.

June prayed to God, or whoever had control over these things, that Sam was fast asleep and wouldn't see her. She had no intention of being the one caving in first.

Her prayers were forgotten when she saw what was happening in the living room.

Sam, tossing around in soundless agony and no indication whether he was dreaming or waking; it was just obvious he was in another world, a world of pain and torture. His hands were pressed to his head as if trying to cease that inward hammering that couldn't be ceased.

"Sam!" June felt her heart drop to the floor as she ran to his side. She fell to her knees beside him and took his hands, replacing them with her own and holding his head between them. "Sam, baby, look at me."

"Must see… don't know… need to know…"

June stifled a cry when she realized what was happening: Sam was tearing at the wall. Adrenaline shot through her body, paralyzed it; but she wouldn't let it. "Sam, darling, don't go scratch at the wall. Stay right here with me."

Sam shook his head, breaking free from her. "Go away. Need to see what's behind…"

"Sam, please!" June begged. For the first time in her life, she truly begged. "Don't break the wall, baby. There's nothing you want to see there." She cupped his face with her hands and forced him to look at her. "Sam, open your eyes. Look at me, Sam, please!"

He didn't, and June saw that he was still lost inside his own mind. She was sobbing now; "Sam, don't do this to me, don't do this to _us_. Sam, please! Everything you want is right here, you don't need what's behind the wall. Don't scratch, baby, please stop scratching. There's nothing there, it's all right here. With Dean, with me. Here, with your family." June trembled as she pressed her body to Sam's, placing light kisses on his lips in the hope of getting through to him.

"June… you're cold. It's warm behind that wall…"

"No, baby, it's not. Feel this, Sam?" She took his hand and placed it on her heart. "This is real, this is what matters. All you want, all you need is here. I love you, Sam. There's nothing at that itching spot that you'd want. It's all bad. Please, honey, stay away from it. Come back, to me."

Finally, after what felt like a life-time plus two, Sam opened his eyes and looked at June. First it seemed he didn't recognize her, but then his pained features softened. "June."

June let out a cry and threw her arms around Sam, burying her face in his neck and trying to hold back the sobs. "Thank you, oh God, thank you." She kissed him passionately and then hugged him tightly again. Eventually, she leaned back, brushed a strand of hair out of his face and whispered, her voice trembling: "Please be okay."

Sam looked like hell wound over; literally. "I've been better."

June wanted to fight again, get all her fear and pain out and ask him what the hell he'd been thinking, going scratch at the wall. But she was far too glad to have Sam half-way safely back with her and knew that her accusations wouldn't help him any. Especially because she'd be wrong to accuse him. So she pulled herself together and smiled, if ever so weakly: "I think you ought to get some good sleep, and not on the couch." She caressed his cheek lovingly.

"June-"

"We have all the time in the world to fight, Sam, but just not tonight, okay?"

Sam tried to make out where the upset exhaustion in June's voice came from… what had happened? Why was she suddenly all cuddly and forgiving? The bigger question would actually be: Why was he so damn wound over and hurting inside?

"Catch up on some sleep, love. I'll be right there with you. I won't let you scratch at the wall again."

"I've scratched?"

June nodded, a lump in her throat.

Sam said nothing in reply; he'd guessed from those few images left behind, like an imprint on his brain. If June hadn't pulled him back when she did… they'd have been scarring. Maybe lethal.

With June showing up when she did, though, those images 'only' served as more material for nightmares, just like most of his life did.

June gently pulled him up and wrapped her arm around his waist, careful to avoid his wound, as they stumbled into their bedroom. She crawled under the covers beside him, scooting as close as she dared without hurting him and kissed his shoulder, assuring him she was there and wouldn't leave.

Sam didn't particularly want to sleep, but exhaustion took over eventually.

June wasn't so lucky; she stayed awake the rest of the night, terrified of not being there if Sam started scratching again. When the sun rose over Boston and shone its light into their bedroom, June slowly sat up and looked at the love of her life sleeping beside her.

"Why can't we just be happy, Sam? Why is this crap always coming back for us?" She whispered and brushed a strand of hair out of his face, careful not to wake him in doing so. "Don't break the wall, I'm begging you."

June sighed, remembering how easy and painless life had been when she had numbed her soul so far it couldn't feel anything anymore… maybe Sam and she hadn't done themselves a favour getting their souls back.

* * *

_Present Day_

The next morning, Sam awoke late and found the bed empty. Instead, there was a note where June's head had lain.

_Sam, _

_I'm sorry. You leave me no other choice. _

_If you're willing to change your mind about making that promise, call me. Otherwise don't try to contact me or find me; even you wouldn't be able to, anyways. I've made sure of it. _

_I won't let you hurt yourself on my account, Sam. You're the only person I have ever loved, and I know you just want to protect me… but nobody can, not completely. I won't see you tear yourself to shreds in the attempt. _

_Truth is, I love you in a way that might end up doing more damage than good; I'd lie, cheat and kill out of love for you, and that's exactly what I know you wouldn't want. I know it, but at the same time I know it doesn't bother me – the lengths I'd go for you… I'm playing the ball right back into the soulless court. And after last night it became clear to me that you'd do the same. I won't have you breach that wall for me, Sam. _

_Maybe it's for the better to be apart. I'm a weakness to you, and I won't let the bad guys abuse that to get to you. I know you'd do anything to protect me, but as long as you don't accept that there's no way I'll ever be a 100% safe, I won't have you risk yourself for me. _

_Whatever way you decide, Sam; __I'll always love you. _

_June _

_

* * *

_

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! =) Reviews are love. ;) **

**xoxo**


	6. There's Bad Timing

**There's Bad Timing, And Then There's Real Bad Timing **

* * *

"Sam and June broke up?"

"Shocked me, too." Dean replied quietly. No way did they break up just like that, but Sam wouldn't tell him more than that.

"I don't believe it."

"Makes two of us."

"Dean, it makes no sense," Lisa shook her head.

"Yeah, it does, actually."

"_What_?"

Dean sighed; Sam didn't call June because he loved her and wanted her safe. It was the –admittedly screwed up - way Winchesters worked. "Sam's scared for her."

"Oh, right, her being out in the open alone, that's so much safer than have Sam at her side."

"Now that you put it that way…"

"Hunters, seriously. You've got a real messed up definition of love, anyone ever tell you that?"

"Frequently."

"I mean, you and Sam don't really think that just because they broke up, demons and I don't know what else are going to stop being after her?"

"Hey, sweetheart, don't tell me, tell Sam."

"He's your brother. And if anyone can get through to a damn stubborn Winchester, it's another Winchester."

"You always told me not to curse in front of the baby," Dean grinned.

Lisa chuckled half-heartedly, and felt a certain sense of relief that _her _little family was in tact. There were no monsters after her… yet, a piece of her peace was missing. Because June was part of that family, and Lisa wouldn't hear from her in weeks.

She kept pressing Sam to get over himself, with some weak support from Dean, who could understand his younger brother; all to no avail. Hell, Lisa tried calling June, she even went as far as using what little con and computer skills she had to track her cell phone; just to find out it was untraceable.

Dean was torn between his sympathy for Sam – if anyone knew that the promise June asked of him was impossible, it was Dean, after all – and getting June back so he wouldn't have to bear Sam's horrible moods and his completely lacking qualities as fun company.

So Dean had tried finding her; called the college and discovered June dropped out of the programme. Ran a nationwide search on everything that could be related to a June or Alexandria Hallberg. Nothing.

June had disappeared off the face of the earth, like she'd told Sam she would.

* * *

"Just out of curiosity, Sam… will you ever pull yourself together, make that promise and get back your girl?"

"How many times are you going to bring it up, Dean?" Sam sighed and shone the flashlight onto the latest reports of the attacks. Missing hearts, right lunar circle… It was definitely a werewolf.

Now that June was gone and not controlling the cases he took any longer, Sam had expanded his jurisdiction back to everything supernatural, not only soul-related. It helped him keep his mind off her and increased the chance of running into anything that might help her…

Dean being the big caring brother he was wouldn't let him go hunting alone, especially if he was in that state of mind. Way too dangerous. Though he hated being away from Lisa and their kids, hunter and big brother were the two roles he couldn't just shrug off.

"Until you finally make a move. June wants you to promise that you won't make a crossroads deal or anything alike should something happen to her. You'd rather live without her from the jump than spend your whole life _with_ her and agree to not bring her back should she _maybe_ die before you?"

"I'll call her when I figured out how to protect her, alright?"

Dean shot a sideways glance at Sam. "Sammy. You can't protect those you love forever, you said it yourself once, to me."

"I won't have June's blood on my hands, too, Dean. I've lost too much already."

"Sam, you lost _her_ already. You're about to do something here you will regret for the rest of your life."

"I won't get back with her before we've killed _them_, Dean. In fact, it's probably better we're apart because together, we're just way too easy a target, June especially."

The older Winchester nodded. "Okay. Let's kill some evil sons of bitches."

* * *

"I don't want a blinding white shade for the walls, either," June remarked as the interior designer showed her different shades of white. "It needs to be the perfect balance between bright and dim so it won't take the attention of the pictures."

The designer sighed inwardly; Artists. Horrible. "Certainly, Ms Hallberg, I'm sure we can find a colour that'll accommodate your needs."

June inspected the samples again. "Here, this one's perfect."

Jay Nava looked at his price list. It was the most expensive one. This woman certainly had taste. "Very well. Shall we take a look at the flooring now?"

"Dark cherry wood, unpolished."

And she knew what she wanted. "Certainly. The partitions?"

"I won't need any."

Jay looked around at the giant gallery. "You won't divide this into smaller rooms? It would mean more exhibition space."

"Yes, and the confined cubicles will completely rob all exhibits of effect and beauty. No, I want this to stay exactly how it is. The artworks will have plenty of space on the existing walls and will further have perfect light. Besides, I'll need this space."

"May I ask for what?"

"Certainly, you may ask." June wandered through the spacious rooms that were soon to become her own gallery.

Jay shook his head and followed his client. Artists took the last nerve out of him. "For what will you use all that free space?"

"Arabian tea room. I want it all to resemble an Ottoman palace, just don't overdo it. I want pompous couches and embellished coffee tables, but no frills and definitely no carpets. They swallow light and take the attention of the artworks."

"And the couches won't?"

"No, because they'll be placed so that wherever you sit on them, you always have to look at the art because you simply can't avoid it. See, the tea room flair of it not only alludes to the exquisite luxury of expensive tea houses, but it invites you to stay, sit, and over a cup of chai you'll feel very tempted to buy that wonderful photograph you've been looking at for the past half hour." June took another look around. "A melting pot for artists and art-lovers."

"A mix of café and high-end gallery," Jay remarked rather dryly. "Well, that's a new one."

June flinched._ 'That's a new one.'_ Sam pressing her against the wall, his hands on hers and passionately making love to her… '

"Ms Hallberg, are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, fine, why?"

"You look a little pale."

"Natural complexion," She shrugged. "And working from 5 in the morning til midnight for the past weeks might have something to do with it, too."

Suddenly Jay felt sorry for this young woman; it was something in the short flicker of sorrow and pain in her glacier eyes that betrayed her strong, tough composure. "Go home and rest, Ms Hallberg. I'll put together a portfolio of pieces you might consider suitable and send them to you."

June frowned. "I didn't ask for neither pity nor patronization, Mr Nava." A wave of exhaustion swept over her. "But thank you."

The 50-year old tilted his head to look at her. "You'll hear from me."

June gave a short nod. "If you could get those pictures over to me by tomorrow, that would be great."

Jay sighed. Apparently, he would have to work until midnight today, too. "Certainly."

Naturally, June didn't go home but instead used the free evening to meet with an artist whose work she wanted to exhibit. For the past three months now, she'd worked non-stop on opening her own gallery, and so that she wouldn't have time to feel this painful black hole inside of her. Leaving Sam had been the most agonizing thing she'd ever done; but the fact that there had been no demon after her these past weeks proved the theory that they were less vulnerable when apart.

She'd been hurt, though, when he hadn't called. Apparently, he put his pride and protective instincts above living with her…

'Fine, Sam,' June told herself. 'I should have known better than to set an ultimatum, right?'

"Ms Hallberg." Frederic Terenzi beamed as he got up to kiss both her cheeks. "You look just lovely tonight."

"Thank you, Mr Terenzi." June smiled forcedly, pushing away images of Sam holding her at night, loving her…

"Please, it's Frederic. No need to be so formal amongst fellow artists." He winked at her.

"June," She gave a short nod. "Now, about your work…"

"Right down to business, I like that. Though you have to humour me, I'm half-Italian, I need stories of life, of amore and some food before I'm functioning."

June smiled, tight-lipped. Food, fine. Amore? Please not.

"Tell me," Frederic dug into his food, "Is there a lucky yang to your yin?"

'I should have stuck to the medical business, after all,' June thought dryly, plastered a pleasant smile onto her face and replied: "No, Frederic. I'm unmarried and don't intend to change that anytime soon since my ex-boyfriend wouldn't make one tiny promise. And because I've got emotional commitment problems."

"A very honest woman you are. I think my photographs will be in good hands with you."

June arched an eyebrow barely noticeably. That had been easy.

And left her with the search for another thing to keep her mind busy…

* * *

_Three__ months earlier _

"In nomine…" Sam preached the usual exorcism when the demon suddenly laughed darkly. "Doesn't matter. Send us to hell. We'll be coming back, and your little slut's the first one we'll skin alive."

"Sam-" Dean started, trying to get his brother to continue the exorcism and not give a damn about what demons said.

"Leave June out of this!" Sam yelled.

"Aww, Sammy, you're not trying to tell me you really fell for that slutty little blonde thing? She's more one of us than she's one of you. Just take a look at her family…"

"Sam, finish it."

Sam didn't. "If you hurt her, I'll swear to God-"

"You'll what, hm? Anything happens to your darling whore, you won't be able to do a damn thing. Oh, we know about that wall in your head, Sammy. We just need one little break, and you'll be out of the way. And take your whole family down with you. Family bonds can be such a bitch."

"There's another reason you're going after June," Sam growled. If they wanted to take him out, they could as well go after Dean; but they had never mentioned that possibility. They were all set on June. "What do you want with her, really?"

"Naw, can't just tell you that outright, now, can I? It's all about blood, Sammy. But you'll find out soon enough."

Dean had had it. He finished the exorcism.

* * *

_Present Day _

Ben ambled down the corridor, not bothering with storming outside like the younger kids did. Like _he_ usually had, too… until June had left Sam.

Having Lisa for a mother, he'd gone through several break-ups of grown-ups; but June's and Sam's had hit him hard. They were both family… and not only was Sam no longer the same as he'd been while June had been with him, but also did Ben miss his aunt. Of course, a fifteen-year old would never admit missing anyone, but that didn't mean he didn't feel it.

"Hey, Ben."

His head shot up and he saw a familiar blonde leaning against the gate. "_June_?"

"The one and only."

Ben frowned.

"I'm not a shapeshifter or anything."

"If you were one, that's exactly what you'd be saying."

"Touché. Ask me something only I would know, then."

"What's your worst fear?"

"Scientifically: Monkeys. Emotionally: Losing Sam."

"Well, congratulations, you passed the test, and you failed epically at avoiding your fear coming true."

"Ben…"

"Just tell me why, June. We were a family."

"And we are. That's why I came to see you."

"You think one little visit is going to make up for the past months?" Ben knew he had no right demanding anything of June, seeing as she wasn't blood and had only been his aunt for two years.

"No, to tell you that even though Sam and I may not be together anymore, and most likely won't ever be again, you're still my family. And no matter what happens, you can always come to me, okay?" June gave him a piece of paper with her new number and address on it. "I leave it to you whether you tell Sam about this or not… but I'd prefer you didn't."

"So you've been in town this whole time?"

"The only place Sam wouldn't look for me is close to home." June smiled humourlessly. "And…"

"And what?"

"And at one point, I hoped it would work out between Sam and me. That's why I didn't go far. Want me to take you home?"

"Can we stop at Starbucks before that?"

June smiled and ruffled his hair. "Sure thing."

"You know, June, you're only six years older than me."

"Yeah?"

"Not enough as that you'd have the right to ruffle through my hair."

"I'm your aunt. That gives me the right."

Ben chuckled and got in on the passenger side of June's Impala.

If only she could fix things as easily with Sam as she could with Ben…

* * *

"You look tired, June."

"Just overworked." She shrugged and took a reviving sip of her Non-fat Caramel Macchiato.

"Wow." Ben took a bite of his muffin. "40 million in the bank, and you're _working_."

"Well, you know me, I've got to work or I'll drive everyone insane, myself included. It was why-" June stopped herself abruptly.

"Why what?"

"Why Sam practically forced me to go to college."

"Right. I won't even start on how you two should pull yourselves together."

"You better not, or you have to pay for the next round." June smiled, but it came forced. She felt weak and empty… but running back to Sam was definitely not an option. She had her pride; and if she caved in now, he'd never take her seriously again. That, and she'd sign his death warrant.

"Hey, June… I'll walk home from here."

June looked at her nephew in wonder.

"Sam and Dad might be home… and though I can't say I understand what's going on between you and Sam, I understand you don't really want to see each other right now."

"Thanks," June replied and hugged him briefly. "Take care of yourself and your sister."

"It's been good to see you again, June."

That it has, but now June felt even worse and more exhausted than before. How long could she keep running before her body gave up from the sheer work overload?

'Great, now I'm getting fussy and fragile, terrific," June grumbled and 'stop-and-go'ed her way back to the apartment she'd rented. "And to top it all off, I'm coming down with the flu, well, this is just awesome. Maybe there's such a thing as karma after all."

But when June threw up again the next morning, the fifth in a row, she started to think amongst other lines of illnesses.

One unconsciousness spell and one doctor's appointment later, she found her fear to come true.

She was overworked, alright. Overworked and pregnant.


	7. Bickering Bet

**Bickering Bet **

* * *

"Bad time, sweetie. Real bad timing." June groaned as she looked down at her not yet curving belly. "Your parents aren't on speaking terms at the moment. Maybe never will be, and honestly, I need your father to raise a kid. I'm not much of mother material, much less single mom material."

June debated her options: Abortion. Would be the easiest way out, and the best, too, considering she would fail completely as a mother. But she could never bring herself to get rid of Sam's child… no matter how bad things were between them.

Have the child and give it up for adoption. No way would she hand her child over to the sharks; there was nobody protecting it from the things going bump at night when she gave it away.

Have the child and raise it on her own. No way could she do that; she'd only produce a mini-version of her messed up self, and that's the last thing she wanted for anyone. June couldn't be a mother; she hadn't been lying when she'd told Sam that night two years ago that she had no idea what it took to be one.

Then there'd be the last option… the one that would not only require her getting over her enormous pride, but also Sam's willingness to accept her back after her bailing on him and his love-born need to protect her. And he'd also have to accept that there were now two people he'd feel obliged to protect and might never be able to…

'Oh, yeah, end the silence after three months to break the father news to Sam… there goes a terrifying nightmare.'

June was about to toss the phone into the corner when she suddenly had an epiphany: If she didn't call Sam now, she would turn into her mother. She would raise her child into a loveless life, she'd put herself before her own child.

'No, Mother, you won't have that victory.' June pressed 'dial'.

* * *

"_June_?"

"Sam… we need to talk."

"Well, I dare say so, it's been three months!"

"You could have just picked up the damn phone!"

"Not before I couldn't make sure you would be safe!"

"Well, tough, too late!" June cursed herself.

Sam was silent for a minute. "What?"

"Just, er, meet me in our apartment? Please."

"June, are you okay?"

"Define okay." She hung up before she would say something wrong.

Sam felt his heart drop to the floor; something definitely wasn't right. "Dean, I need the car keys."

"What?" His brother looked up at him, feet propped onto the coffee table and beer in hand. They had returned from a hunt just an hour ago.

"I need the car."

"Sam, what's-"

"_Dean_."

That was the same tone Sam had always used when he wasn't kidding; like that time when he was thirteen and threatened to tell Dean's current girlfriend about his other current girlfriend if Dean didn't let him stay up late to watch a game.

Dean had dared to send him to bed and the next day found himself girlfriend-less.

So he now just tossed Sam the Impala's keys. His younger brother caught them one-handed and was out the door the next second.

"Do I want to know what that was about?"

"Almost definitely not."

* * *

Tell him outright, like ripping off a plaster? Or soothe him into coming back together and then tell him?

June sighed and decided to just go with what her head told her; she didn't trust her heart.

"Now what's so important that you screw your 'pride' to hell?"

"Interesting choice of words," June murmured and got up to look at Sam. Her heart gave a relieved squeeze at seeing him again. "For the record, I didn't call because I'm willing to accept you seeing it as your job alone to protect me."

"I'm not here to promise you different, either."

"Then why'd you come?"

"Why'd you call?"

June crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Right. Well, it wasn't my doing alone."

"June… there's-" Something I need to tell you, Sam wanted to say, but he couldn't. He wanted to spare her that pain. So he settled for: "I'm sorry."

"Just tell me you're not going to tear yourself apart over keeping me safe."

Sam hesitatingly touched her cheek. "No."

"I was scared you would say that. I think I might have to take you back, anyways."

"I'll only let you take me back once I eliminated the monsters after you."

"Sorry, Sam, that ain't an option anymore."

"What?"

June swallowed the lump in her throat. She'd never admit it, but damn, was she terrified. June rested her hands on Sam's chest and looked up to him. "I need you now, more than ever. But despite that, I don't want you to stay because you feel obliged to, but because you want it."

"June, you're scaring me."

"Yeah, I figured," June replied. "Just tell me you want me back."

"I never wanted to let you go in the first place." Sam pushed her flaxen curls back over her shoulder. "And honestly, I never expected you to be the one to call first."

"You and me both," June managed a smile, "But I did some thinking, along with an unexpected event kicking in, and I realized that living without you doesn't feel one bit better than living with you and knowing you'd risk everything for me. It kind of felt worse, actually. A lot worse."

Sam smiled and kissed her sweetly. "What's turned you so docile, tigress?"

"Huh, yeah, right, that…" June chuckled uncomfortably. After a pause she finally had the courage to say: "Sam, I'm pregnant."

Sam was torn between thinking this was a bad joke and hearing the greatest news he'd ever received. He only realized he still hadn't said anything when June's voice reached through to him: "Sam, please, say something. Anything, just-"

He interrupted her by crushing his lips on hers. He needed to know June was real, that they were really having a baby… Needed to know she was here with him again, after what had felt like an eternity of nothingness. "How…?"

"Well, there's the bee, and then there's the flower, and if bee and flower really like each other-"

"June, I know how that part goes, thanks. How far along are you?"

"Three months. I'll start blowing up like a balloon any day now." June huffed, then her face brightened: "On the upside, I can go shopping for new clothes."

"Great. More clothes to draw protection sigils in." Sam stopped at June's surprised expression. "You didn't think I'd leave you, did you?"

"Well…"

"Not a chance, sweetheart. You'll just have to put up with my overprotective measurements."

June smiled and kissed Sam lovingly. "You know, I may just accept that. As long as you're with us." She took Sam's hand, put it on her belly and covered it with hers. "Though I have to say I'm scared out of my wits here."

"Hey, sweetheart, we'll do this, together." _Somehow_, added Sam in thought, because he honestly had no clue if he could do _fatherhood_. Wendigos, demons, leprechauns, hell, even the devil – but raising a child…?

June smiled. "Since you decided to stick around and be a protective pain in the ass, would you care to move back in here with me? I don't do patchwork. Much less do I want my daughter to grow up without her father."

"Whoa, wait, you know what's it going to be?"

"Nope. I can _feel_ it. It's a girl."

"I think it's going to be a boy."

"What makes you such an expert? Our kid's in _my_ body."

"I'm still the father, and I'm saying it's going to be a boy."

"It's gonna be a girl."

"You wanna bet?"

"For what?" June narrowed her eyes.

"If it's a girl, she's named Hallberg, if it's a boy, he's named Winchester."

"Deal."

"You seem pretty sure."

"Oh, I am. It's going to be a beautiful little Felicia May."

"What? Felicia, fine, but second name May? No way."

"Nice rhyme, Sam, but her second name still is going to be May."

"What is with Hallbergs and months?"

"Well, she's going to be born in May, like I was in June, so _suck it up_."

"What if we keep the letters and just add an 'R'?"

June pursed her lips. "What?"

"Mary?"

"We can save the family names for another child, not our firstborn."

"Since you're so sure it's going to be a girl, why don't we say you get to name our child if it's a girl, and I if it's a boy?"

"_Deal_." June narrowed her eyes, then realization struck. "Wow. We're gonna be parents."

"Yeah." Sam smiled and kissed her forehead. "I don't know if this question is allowed…"

"If you have to ask yourself that, it probably isn't."

"But for how long have you known?"

"Um… two days."

"Two…" Sam shook his head. "But you're three months gone already, how..?"

"If you bring up the 'counting weeks in-between periods' again, Sam, so help me God, I'll forget my pregnant self and start swinging."

Sam chuckled. "Alright, fine, dropping that."

June sighed. "Honestly, I could have probably gone to six months and not notice… these past months without you haven't exactly been great."

"Promise me not to pull off a stunt like that again?" Sam cupped her face in his hands.

"I guess I'm just supposed to accept you being an archaic, overprotective pain then?"

"Just like I'll have to accept you won't let yourself be tied down and I won't be able to keep you safe forever?"

June wrapped her arms around Sam's waist. "You know how other couples fight about affairs or who's doing dishes?"

"Perks of this world. It puts everything into perspective." Sam pulled June down onto the couch with him. "So, June… don't get me wrong, I couldn't be happier we're having a baby, but…"

"How'd it happen? I thought about that, too. And I went back to the night the demon attacked, and it kind of came to me afterwards that I may have forgotten to take the pill that night after the excitement or whatever… and then when you came home we didn't exactly bother with other contraception."

Sam tensed, not particularly liking the idea of his child having been conceived during wild, untamed, kinky angry sex.

"Sam."

"What."

"Stop brooding, it'll give you premature wrinkles."

"Good to know what matters to you."

"Well, you're a good ten years older, Sam, almost eleven, so you've got to age slower than I do." June grinned. "So take care of yourself, or I'll be off throwing wild parties while you're eking out a miserable existence in the nursing home."

"As if I'll ever make it even that far."

"If you dare to go out before that, I'll bring you back personally, and you won't like me when I'm an old, bickering broad. So just stay alive, will you."

Sam kissed the top of June's head and wished it could be that easy.

* * *

Ben went into a defensive crouch when he heard an otherworldly squeal from downstairs. He raced down to find not a monster, but his mother holding June in a windpipe crushing hug. Wondering what had triggered this strong display of affection – or maybe it was a murder attempt – Ben frowned sceptically and said: "Is the world ending?"

"Right, um, Lisa, air." June choked. Normally, she'd have been uncomfortable at having someone this close to her, but Lisa's perfectly genuinely being happy for her and Sam just felt good.

Then Ben realized June hadn't come here alone; Sam was standing beside her, hand around her waist. "Well, thank God, you two finally got it back together. Took you long enough."

"Your ability to mask your true feelings always fascinates me anew, dear nephew." June remarked dryly.

Ben smiled back at her in mutual understanding.

"Wow, just when I thought I finally had my peace from you and your pestering comments, there you are."

"I missed you, too, Dean. I almost forgot what it felt like not having my own incapability laid out in front of me in all detail every day by my charming brother-in-law."

"See, that tone right there, that's why I didn't miss you."

"Yeah, right. You totally did. For said reason."

Sam and Lisa rolled their eyes. "Well, you two want coffee, tea, beer, anything?"

June smiled ominously. "Just tea for me, thanks."

"Coffee would be great, thanks, Lisa."

"Where's Carmen?" June enquired as they sat down in the living room.

"A friend of mine's watching her today. I swear, I love our girl to death, but a break once in a while's nice, too." Lisa replied.

"Huh, thanks for the warning." June mumbled into her tea.

"What?"

"Nothing. Well, actually, Sam and I have some news." June took his hand and beamed at the three expecting faces.

"You finally said yes."

"That's a Winchester-angel thing, nothing for me," June replied with a wink. "Nope, we kind of skipped that step." She smiled, "I'm pregnant."

Dean nearly choked on his coffee and Ben wondered if this was the time he should leave the room.

Merely Lisa was sincerely happy and not all too surprised. "Oh, congratulations, you two!"

Dean had caught himself again and could muster a smirk as he pulled his brother into a hug. "Sly way of getting her back, dude."

"So glad to know you're happy for me, Dean."

Dean chuckled and gave Sam's shoulder a proud slap. "Seriously, though, I'm happy for you two. Or three."

"Thanks, Dean. Really… for…" Sticking with me through the rough phases, and God knows how many of them there had been and would probably continue to be.

"I know." Dean turned to his sister-in-law, "Not quite so easy to escape a Winchester, huh, June?"

"You know what, Dean, bite me."

"I think Sammy beat me to the punch."

"Good cue." June lightly punched Dean's side.

"June, always with the puns."

"That, sweetheart, was a pun_ch_."

"My point exactly."

June chuckled and sat down next to Sam again after the congratulation round was finished.

"So, when's it due?"

"_She's_ due May."

"Well, it's rather that _he's_ due May."

"You want to have this argument for real, Sam?"

"You're the one insisting he's a she!"

"It _is_ a she! Look, my body or yours?"

"Last time I checked, you ain't got the x-ray eyes."

"I'm the one who's going to go all big and round and have stretch marks all over for the rest of my life, so, when I say it's a girl, it's a girl!"

"Boy."

"You know what, I'm heading to the doctor's next month, then we'll know, and I will win this bet!"

Should have definitely left the room then and there, Ben sighed inwardly.

"You two bet on what's it going to be?"

"Yeah, and I get to name our _daughter_."

"Most likely, I'll get to name our _son_."

Dean shook his head, grinning. "Wow, whatever your kid's gonna be, I pity him or her."

"Shut up, Dean!" Came the simultaneous reply.

"Dinner, anyone?" Lisa stood up resolutely, once more glad that even though Dean and she had their arguments, they didn't bicker on a daily basis. Much less did they fight over their children… but as long as Sam and June weren't ripping each other's heads off, it was all good.

All part of peaceful family life.


	8. I So Didn't Sign Up For This

**I So Didn't Sign Up For This **

* * *

"June, don't you think you should cut down your workload a little?"

"Why?"

"You're four months pregnant!"

"Yeah, and as long as I'm not _rolling _around yet, I'm going to work. I've put too much into this gallery, Sam, and I will see it through!"

Sam sighed. He was worried about June and the baby, but when his girlfriend was in this kind of mood, there was no reasoning with her. "I'm not asking you to give it up, June, just to burn at a smaller flame."

"Not yet. I just have to get the opening over and it'll be more peaceful around here, okay? I promise." She kissed him and then minced away on her heels. That was another thing Sam would have to talk to her about…

He'd have thought it'd be easier to get June to listen to her body and what nature's instincts told her. Hell, he was barely coping with his own father role, he had no idea how the mother thing worked. The problem was, June didn't seem to, either.

Even if they could figure _that_ out… there were several other problems waiting in line.

* * *

_Four months earlier _

"June Hallberg?" The soothsayer frowned. "In all my years, I have never heard of her."

Sam sat down opposite her. "What about her family? Is there anything you can tell me about her relatives?"

The soothsayer looked at Sam with her aged grey eyes. "Very little. I can tell you this, though: Her mother was only the tip of the iceberg."

* * *

_Present Day _

Two days later, they had the appointment they'd been waiting for: Determining the gender.

"Felicia May Hallberg."

"Aidan Dean Winchester." Sam countered.

June whipped her head around: "What? We said no family names for the first child!"

"Sweetheart, you gave up all rights on naming our son."

"Well, good thing it's going to be a daughter, then."

"Fine."

"Fine." June crossed her arms in front of her, whereby her bulging belly started to get in the way. Not to mention her expanding boobs. "I swear, if it wasn't for the lingerie shopping, I'd complain."

"I wouldn't."

"You've made that much clear, Sam." June grinned and kissed his cheek. "Let's see how eager you are about my expanding body once I'm eight months gone and waddle around like a whale on land."

"I think the waddling stage starts at seven months the latest."

"Wow, comforting, thank you. I throw my pride on the chopping block and I'm ruining my body for our kid and that's the thanks I get?"

Sam smiled and kissed June lovingly. "I promise I'll love you even with stretch marks and a few pounds extra."

"You better. And don't you dare think for a second I'll get up every night to play milk station, either."

"No, you'll kick me out of bed at three a.m. to get the bottle ready; you mentioned that before, June."

"Just making sure you remembered."

"You have ways of making sure I wouldn't _dare_ forget."

"Why does it sound negative when you say that?"

Sam shook his head and laughed quietly.

"Ms Hallberg?"

June stood up, pulling Sam with her. "Yup."

"Please come in and have a seat, Doctor Jennings will be with you in a moment."

They walked into the treatment room and sat down.

"Wow, I could really eat some ice cream now." June remarked. "On second thought, make that some French fries. Hell, I'll take both."

"What the hell kind of craving is that?"

"It's the 'June's-pregnant-with-a-daughter' craving."

"I'm telling you, it's going to be a boy."

"You wish."

"You just don't want to lose a bet."

"Damn straight I don't, so if our child knows what's good for her, she's going to be a girl."

The door opened and a fifty-something woman in a white coat came in. "Good day, Ms Hallberg." She extended a hand, which June took, and then turned to Sam. "You're the father?"

"As far as we know," June mumbled under her breath.

"Hilarious, sweetheart," Sam growled back but smiled at the doctor and introduced himself: "Sam Winchester, hi."

Laura Jennings sat down across the couple and skimmed through June Hallberg's file. "You're in the fourth month, but this is only your first gynaecological examination?"

"I kind of only figured out I was pregnant last month, so, yeah."

"Better late than never," Laura winked and stood up, "Alright, then let's take a look at your baby. Do you want to know the gender?"

"Definitely," Sam and June replied in unison.

"That's what I call a consensus," Doctor Jennings bid June to the examination table. She lay down on it and pushed her shirt up.

"Ms Hallberg, is there any prehistory of birth-related illnesses or problems of any kind you know of in your family?"

"Define problems," June mumbled under her breath. Sam stroked the back of her hand with his thumb comfortingly. That simple gesture was enough to choke the rising fear in June that came up whenever she thought about the possible effects her mother's blood curse might have on her baby. "No," She finally said, "I don't know of any."

"Good," The doctor smiled and spread the cold liquid on June's bare stomach, making her flinch from the discomfort of it.

June frowned as she looked at the screen revealing various shades of grey, black and white. That was supposed to be their baby? It looked like a bad weather front to her. From the look on Sam's face, he couldn't decipher more than that, either.

Laura moved the sensor over June's belly for a while, her face unmoved as she looked at the screen.

"Boy or girl?" June never was known for patience.

"It's not so much of an either or question, Ms Hallberg."

June was, for the first time in her life, speechless. Well, almost, she was still eloquent enough to screech: "_Twins?"_

"Yes. You two are expecting a healthy baby girl _and_ boy."

'Oh, this is just terrific. Typical,' June suppressed a groan. She'd barely come to terms with having one child, and now two? At once? With only five months of mental preparation time?

'Sam is going to get hell for knocking me up with twins,' June growled to herself, but deep down felt elated at having a baby girl… _and_ a boy. Perfect happy family…?

"Well," June said dryly, "Our offspring's got your diplomatic skills, Sam."

"Good thing they didn't inherit your lacking one," Sam kissed June's temple. "Or you wouldn't have had a say in their naming whatsoever."

"Oh, they would have both been girls. Because they'd have my survival instinct."

Laura arched an eyebrow and decided not to ask.

* * *

Realization struck the second the door of their apartment closed behind them.

"Holy crap." June choked out. "Twins. I'm barely going to be able to know how to not mess up raising one kid, and now two?"

Sam cupped her face in his hands. "Hey, June. We'll make it. Promise."

"In one piece?"

"Yes, we'll make it, in one piece." Sam kissed her, and June would have felt her libido spring to action violently if she hadn't just received scary news.

"I'll blow up to blue-whale dimension. Not cute little orca whale, nope, blue whale."

"You do realize that orca whales are the most violent ones, seeing as they're predators? So they're pretty much anything but cute."

June narrowed her eyes. "Did I ask for a biology lesson?"

"All I'm saying is, it doesn't matter how round you get."

"Says you, who doesn't have to refrain from alcohol, waddle around like a freaking tank on legs and whose body doesn't explode to unseen dimensions." June growled.

Sam pulled June down beside him onto the couch and locked their hands over her bulging belly. "June. I know this wasn't planned, least of all that we're having two kids at once. I know you're worried about being a mother, but I also know you've got no reason to be." He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "You're making me the happiest I've ever been, June."

"Just don't leave me alone in this, and we'll make it." June smiled weakly and let herself fall into Sam's embrace. "At least I hope so. Does it make me a bad mother when I'm considering now already to get a nanny?"

"You don't want me to answer that."

"Geez, fine. But I swear, if you go on a hunting trip longer than one day, I'll be the next spirit haunting you. And you won't like me as a vengeful poltergeist."

Sam refrained from an agreeing comment and settled for: "I won't leave you alone, June. Promise."

"Good, because it's a tie between parents and kids. You leave me, I'm outnumbered. And if they're anything like me, I'll be in for hell."

"Let's hope they don't take after either of us temper-wise."

"I think that's what's generally called 'Wishful thinking', Sam."

"Hope dies last."

June chuckled and shook her head. If there as indeed a thing as karma, she would be in for a challenging time raising their son and daughter…"There's just one more thing I'm worried about, apart from me turning all Psycho-Mom on our kids…"

"The demon blood."

June bit her lip. "Well, yes, that, and whatever my mother did to me. I mean, what if our babies inherit something…not natural?"

Sam sighed. He had worried about that ever since he'd gotten together with June…and more still since he'd started digging deeper into her family's history. "I don't know."

"Well, I do: We teach them to live with it, use whatever powers they might have responsibly and to not ever fall prey to it in whatever way."

Sam looked at June in amazement. "See, that right there? That's why you'll be a great mother."

"I wonder if the teachers of our twins will think the same…" June remarked dryly.

"Speaking of teachers… There's one thing we haven't discussed yet." Sam paused. "Hunting."

June swallowed hard; she wanted to keep her babies away from any harm, but she had had to learn the hard way that being raised in ignorance was the sure-fire way of getting _into_ harm's way. "Since I don't see us being a normal family, I guess we'll teach them. Well, you and Dean will."

"You serious? You want them to be raised into the hunters' world?"

"Sam, I know that you're not a big fan of how your father raised you and Dean, but…"

"I'm not arguing, June. I'm just surprised you see it the same way. And our children will have one advantage Dean and I didn't have: You. There'll be no unstable life on the road for them, just a few extra lessons in demonology."

"And weapon training. And art."

"Art?"

"You kidding me, devil's traps, Key of Salomon, the likes?"

"Didn't know that counted as art these days."

"Well, it does, in my book, anyways."

"Fine. But I won't make them hunters, June. We'll teach them how to survive and defend themselves, but I will not let them have my life."

June flinched inwardly from the ferocious passion speaking from Sam. "Alright. But, Sam, you do realize that they might want to take up the family business one day?"

Sam's eyes narrowed, but he didn't reply.

With a sigh, June decided to save that topic until the problem actually occurred. "You do know we're in a tiny scrape now that we're having twins?"

"How? The apartment's big enough."

"That's not what I meant. Since we were both right and both wrong, we'll have to do compromises on the names now."

"I sense long afternoons of discussions ahead."

"You always were a psychic wonder," June teased.

"And you always were a talent extraordinaire at conjuring trouble."

"Excuse me, but _you_ are the one who got me pregnant with twins! If _that _isn't sowing trouble, then I don't know what is!"

"It could have been triplets."

"Sam Winchester, if you _ever_ knock me up with triplets I'll find a witch, demon, or whatever capable of performing a body swap, and you will endure being in my body for those nine months!"

Sam mentally wiped the sweat of his forehead and thought: 'Close call on that one.'

Pregnancy hormones be praised, June's mood swung around the next second. "You know, I've been thinking that we should use the time while I'm still half-way flexible…"

"You didn't just seriously jump from witchcraft to sex."

"I'm amazed that you manage to sound genuinely surprised."

"June, I'm not going to-"

"If you're going to say you won't sleep with me while I'm pregnant, I'll tie you down and force you to."

"In contrast to…?"

June elbowed him in the side before climbing on top of him. "Unhappy mothers produce unhappy babies; you really want three moody Winchester/Hallbergs brought up against you?"

"I'm more scared of the Hallberg party."

"Then you better get out of those clothes quick."

* * *

June leaned against the door frame and watched Sam make breakfast. Who knew her sex god was also a kitchen god?

"Any particular cravings you need satisfied this morning?"

"Oh, I'm plenty satisfied, thanks," June smirked, kissed him and hopped onto the counter. "For now, anyways."

"Took long enough," Sam grinned and kissed her as he ran his hands up her thighs.

"I wasn't under the impression that you minded."

"There are more unpleasant duties."

"Duty, pah," June scoffed. "Privilege, darling, _privilege_."

"No modesty wasted on you, huh?"

"They ran out just before they got to you, and didn't bother restocking."

"Touché."

They smiled at each other and Sam turned back to making breakfast when June said: "So, Sam, I've done some thinking and - now comes the scary part - some feeling."

"I'm terrified. What shocking insight have you gotten?"

June smiled one-sidedly. "I want the four of us to carry the same name. _Your_ name, Sam."

Sam looked at her. "Did you just…?"

June slid from the counter and took Sam's hands in hers. "Make me your wife, Sam."


	9. What's In A Name

**So I skipped the marriage scene for now, it'll come in a later chapter as a flashback. ;)**

**Also, in the following name discussion between Sam and June, I don't mean to offend anyone, it's just for entertainment and not my real opinion on those names. =)**

**I'd love some feedback! =) Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**What's In A Name**

* * *

"Well, he said he'd deliver by next week, not next month." June's heels echoed from the underground parking lot's walls. "I don't care what his excuse his, fact is, I paid him good money to get the delivery done by next week, and that's exactly what I expect. No, you tell him that, and if he doesn't get a move on, you put him on the line with me."

June rolled her eyes and hung up. Niceness and sympathy should have never entered the business world; it made everything so direly slow and lax.

"Tell me, Hallberg, are you that bossy in bed with Winchester, too?"

June rolled her eyes. Like her day hadn't been bad enough. "I'm no longer called Hallberg, dickbag. And one day one of you demons has to explain to me why you always open a conversation with my sex life. Now, I don't know if they taught you this in demon school, so let me quickly fill you in: You don't piss off moody pregnant women. So, these are your options: get smoky and bucker off, or I'll recite some Caesar."

The demon, possessing a young guy with black hair and what probably normally were brown eyes, snarled and took a threatening step towards her. "Tough words for the defenceless whore carrying Winchester's bastard."

"I ain't paid for sweet-talking. What do you want? Not like I'd care, but I figured since you're here wasting my time already, you might as well reveal your evil master plan so I can go on and kill you. I've got a lengthy discussion with my hubby ahead about names, so if you don't mind, make it quick."

"If I were allowed to, I'd murder you right here, bitch…"

"Aww, big boss seating you at the kiddie table? Or what's holding you back?"

The demon snarled, revealing coal black eyes. "I'm told to let you live, since someone else is going to have the pleasure of ripping you apart… someone much, much closer to you."

"Wow, demon cryptic talk, how insightful."

"Your cheekiness won't save you, Hallberg."

"That'd be Winchester to you, ass."

"That won't give you any more security, either." The demon disappeared.

"You'd think they're paid per mysterious message delivered," June growled and got into her car.

* * *

"Ladies first," June settled onto the couch, an enterprise that had seen easier days when she didn't have a 'six months twin bulge' in front of her. "So, throw all your girl names at the front."

"You want a chai to go with that?"

"I knew there was a reason beside your stunning looks why I married you in the end."

"If I'd known that, I'd have knocked you up and spoilt you much sooner."

"Charming," June arched an eyebrow, took the cup of hot chai from Sam and balanced it on her belly, her other hand holding a paper pad and a pen. She hadn't lost one word about the demon incident, and wasn't planning to any time soon. Last thing she wanted was Sam take off to hunt some idiotic hell spawn.

Sam sat down beside her and kissed the top of her head. "Emily."

June narrowed her eyes, then leaned forward, silently cussing her increasing body mass, and typed something on her laptop. "Nope."

"What…?"

"Means 'rival'."

"And happens to be one of the most popular names."

"Exactly. I don't want our children to be called like the rest of the world."

"Should we name them after African gods then?"

June elbowed Sam's side. "Shades of grey, Sam. Now, some productive suggestions, if you don't mind."

"I made one, now it's your turn."

"Fine. Felicia."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Sounds too much like Fiona."

June flinched; her mother's name. "Fine. Lily."

"I don't plan on growing a garden, June."

"I suppose you're not a fan of Rose, then, either."

"Victoria."

"Too pretentious. Audrey."

"Too old-fashioned. Layla."

"Sounds like a stripper," June protested, "Serenity."

"Sounds like a siren. Sarah."

"We will not name our daughter after one of your exes!"

"Whoa, she wasn't my girlfriend! And how do you know about her, anyways?"

"You kidding me? Dean needs a beer and a pie and he spills every dirty secret of yours."

"Remind me to kick his ass."

"You go do that, but only when we've found names."

Sam sighed and wondered how many names there were, total. Knowing June, they'd have to go through every single one before she'd pick one of the ones mentioned first. "Abigail." Sam expected a quick, negative rejoinder, and was hence surprised by June's: "Father's joy… I like that one. Make it her middle name?"

Of course, making it her first name would have been too easy.

"I've been thinking about Sophia."

Sam went over that in his mind: Sophia Abigail Winchester. "You sure it doesn't mean anything like 'troublemaker'?"

"Ha-ha. FYI: It means wisdom. So, what do you think?"

"I think that if I agree now, it would have been a frighteningly short discussion."

"Oh, don't get too excited; in case it slipped your mind: We're having twins. Which means there are still two more names to find."

"So, Sophia Abigail it is then?"

June smiled. "Yeah. A beautiful name for our beautiful baby girl."

"I think our son's going to be born first, though."

"Sam, you really want to start that discussion now? Our daughter's going to be firstborn, end of story."

"Nope, Aidan's going to be first."

"Hold up there, I didn't sanctify Aidan!" June protested. "Andrew."

"That sounds like an old Math teacher. Ryan."

"Oh, come on, that sounds gay." June leaned forward and typed the name into the search bar. "Oh, and you know what it means?"

"Enlighten me."

"_Little king_." June leaned back. "No freaking way. Last thing I want is a drag queen on my hands."

"Good thing you're not prejudiced."

"Hey, names are subjective. But if I, as the mother, say no, then our son's not going to be named Ryan. Carter."

"Okay, that sounds even worse than Andrew. Chase."

"You want to name our son 'huntsman'? Are you insane? No way! Jeremy."

"That sounds like a dog. Blake."

"What is it with you and your ex? Now that her first name didn't pass you're trying her last name? Are you trying to tell me something?"

Sam sighed and assigned 'kick Dean's ass' number one priority on his to-do list. "Okay, scratch that. Wyatt."

"Sounds like Hyatt. Seth."

"Second name, maybe."

"Fine. Aidan Seth."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "That was a quick defeat."

"I figured it's only fair. I chose her first name, you get to chose his first name. Plus, it's a nice touch that the first letters of their first and middle names are swapped."

"Yeah, yeah, just admit you liked the name 'Aidan' to begin with."

"You know I'd choke on confessions like that."

"Wouldn't want to risk that."

"You know, this pregnancy thing ain't without its perks." June hinted.

Sam knew that tone well enough. "Cookie dough?"

"And Cherry Mania, while you're at it."

"Wow, you really are pregnant with twins. Two different kinds of ice cream on one evening." Sam got up.

"Less talking, darling, more ice cream. Your three-in-one family has needs."

* * *

June had once more ignored his pleas to finally stop working so much, and so Sam was alone in their apartment. Alone with those voices in his head.

Mercifully, his phone went off then. "Yeah."

"How's it going at the twin-front?"

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Massively. My brother's not only finally married, but also going to have a mini-you and a mini-June. Well, good luck with that, especially when they have her temper. I'd never thought I'd say this, but I do hope they take after you. It's the lesser evil in that case."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You find anything?"

"You find names?"

"We did, actually," Sam wondered when it had started to feel normal weaving family matters into conversations revolving around hunting… Probably the same time that family had become as natural as breathing, like hunting always had been. "Aidan Seth and Sophia Abigail."

"Wow, those actually don't sound awful."

"Thanks so much for your continued support. Now, what'd you find?"

"June at home?"

"No, working."

"You did tell her that she shouldn't-"

"Only five million times plus one."

"Right. Well, I'm heading over to you. Be there in a few."

Half an hour later, the brothers sat together over a cup of June's favourite Argentinean coffee and had several maps, newspaper clippings and the likes spread out in front of them. "So that's what I dug up… " Dean started. "And it doesn't sound pretty."

"I kind of feared it wouldn't."

"So, that case we had like half a year ago, in Maine?"

The mass possession, where the demon had talked…"Yeah?"

"Turns out those demons didn't just throw a convention there, they were summoned."

"By…?"

"That's where it gets interesting. I had Cass do a little spirit reading or whatever those angels do, and he came up with a name: Keira Ivancan, Russian ballet dancer and supposedly dead for about a good seventy years. Died when she was still young, some nasty illness." Dean skimmed through the piles. "Here's a picture of her."

Sam frowned at the grainy picture. "She remind you of someone?"

"Yeah, actually. Which is why I've taken hours of dire research upon me to dig up everything there's to find about our prima ballerina."

"And?" Sam's throat felt dry.

Dean sighed. "June's great-grandmother."

"Great," Sam groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "What is it with the Hallbergs rising lately?"

"No clue. I hate asking this, Sam, but did you tell June?"

"Tell her what?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "That her relatives aren't as dead as they're supposed to be and spooking all over the country?"

"No," Sam growled. "And I never will."

"What if they come for her next, huh? Sam, she needs to know!"

"Don't tell her, Dean, I'm begging you. Not until we've figured this out. Please."

"When has keeping secrets ever worked out for us?" Dean shook his head. "You almost lost June three months ago, Sam. You really want to risk it again? June finds out you're hiding something this big from her, she'll be gone. And take your children with her."

Sam flinched inwardly. "I'm pretty sure June knows there's something going down."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Found sulphur on her car."

"I'm sorry, but shouldn't you be a little more freaked out by that?"

"Dean… if the demon had wanted to hurt June, it would have. Either way, she would have mentioned a demon coming for her, but she didn't. Why do you think that is?"

"Wow, both of you are playing the secret game, well, that's just terrific."

"You're telling me." Sam looked at his brother resolutely. "If I tell June any of this, she'll be on it within seconds, and she's going to dig into it, and I won't have that."

"Come on, dude, she's six months-"

"You think that's going to stop her? I'm not going to risk June's life. We need to find her relatives, take them out, and she'll never have to know."

"Risky game, bro, real risky."

"Risky is the only game in town right now."

* * *

June's head hurt. It felt like a carnival was taking place between her temples, and she had never liked fun fairs.

'…_someone much, much closer to you….'_

There was nobody close to her left who was able to hurt her. Unless her mother found a way to miraculously resurrect herself from the ashes.

Aidan –June just knew it was him - gave a fierce kick. "Wow, you sure inherited your Dad's kick, boy." June groaned.

"Mrs Winchester? Where do these go?"

June snapped out of it, ignoring the sharp, tugging pain in her lower abdomen. "Up the stairs, to my office."

She'd finally given in to Sam's constant complaining and wore flat boots today, though she hated the admission to being restrained in her freedom of movement it implied. "Three more months, just three more months," June flinched at the increasing pain. "Of course, those'll be the worst three months, but I'll make it through that. For you two."

June signed contracts, delivery slips, bustled about, got lunch, arranged photographs until the pain eventually became unbearable; tearing, hot.

June took deep breaths. "That's what happens when you inherit your father's height gene… you two just grow too much."

When June faintly perceived collapsing onto the couch, she had the short moment of clarity to see that that wasn't the problem.

'Stay conscious, June, stay conscious…' June hissed and pulled out her phone. "Sam?"

"Hey sweetheart, is everything-"

"Everything's fine, I just don't feel so well… could you come pick me up? I don't think I'm safe behind a wheel right now."

"June, what's wrong?"

"Would you relax? I'm fine. Our children just inherited your energy-draining talent. Not to mention your kick. Look, all I need is a couch and a bucket of Ben & Jerry's and I'll be fine."

Sam didn't believe one word she said, but decided driving over there and drag her to the hospital was the best way to go. "I'll be there in ten. Lay down and rest, okay?"

'No, I'll go for a few bounces with the jump rope,' June rolled her eyes, flinched in pain and said: "Yeah. Thanks."

A knock on the door forced her to look up. "Mrs Winchester?"

"Yeah," June groaned inwardly and struggled up. She looked at the woman who'd entered; she'd never seen her before.

"Hi, I'm Karen Green, agent of Justin Grove."

Justin Grove, Justin Grove… Right, the still un-famous artist whose work June admired and wanted in her gallery to sell at prices that would _make_ him famous. And earn her a good deal of money. "Oh, hi. Um, listen, this isn't a great time, could we do this tomorrow? I've got an appointment now."

Karen looked at her sympathetically. "Of course, Mrs _Winchester_." Was it just June or did she put a weird emphasis on her new last name? Whatever, she really had other concerns now.

"When are you due?"

"Hm? Oh. May."

"You and your husband must be proud."

"Guess we'll see about that once they're born," June just replied and elegantly delegated Karen out of her office to walk her out and lock up the place. Not quite so easy walking with the jolting pain in her body, but June had been through worse… sometime in her life for sure. Not that she could remember any worse pain at the moment. "So, Mrs Green, I'll call you sometime tomorrow."

"Yes, here's my number," She handed June her card. "See you soon, Mrs Winchester."

Karen had just disappeared around the corner when Sam showed up, concern etched on his face. "June! What's wrong? Something with the babies?"

June smiled, swallowed her whimpers and kissed Sam. "Just the usual, but I really want to go home."

"Okay," June didn't catch the doubting undertone in Sam's voice. Either way, she should have been suspicious of his quick agreement. June managed to climb into Sam's car, a Dodge Charger – courtesy of Dad – but noticed how it got harder with every day that she grew.

"Sam, where are you going? Our apartment's that way."

"The doctor."

"Oh, come on-"

"Look, if everything's alright, there's nothing to worry about. But I'm not taking the risk."

"I'm already feeling better, Sam-" That was partially true.

"But not _good_, so: We're going."

"If there was an award for 'fussiest, most worrying father of the year', you'd win."

"And if there was an award for 'most stubborn, unnerving mule', _you_ would win."

"_That's_ a gift."

Sam rolled his eyes and parked the car. "So, are you willing to come along quietly or will I have to carry you in?"

"That sight would be worth putting up a fuss. You carrying your tank wife."

Sam didn't say anything, got out the car, rounded it, opened June's door and heaved her out of it. "Whoa, hey, wait, stop!"

"You asked for it."

Seeing Sam's muscles flex and having his hard chest press against her, June really was tempted to just let him carry her in. But the scene was a little too Cinderella for her, so she rather unwillingly said: "Fine, I'll come quietly and won't fuss about your fussing again. Please let me down?"

Carefully, as if she were made out of glass, Sam set her down, but kept an arm wrapped around her as if for support. June hated admitting it, but she felt like she needed it. "So, what were you doing all day?"

Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "Checked out some omens in Wisconsin, but I don't think it's anything."

"Good, because last thing I want is have you stuck in some Wisconsinian winter storm."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't leave without stocking the freezer with enough ice cream to last you three for a decade." Sam smiled and kissed her temple as they entered the clinic.

"It might not come off that way, but I do need you for other things besides getting me and our babies ice cream supplies."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

"Sex."

"Got something less superficial?"

"Of course. There'd be…" June bit her lip theatrically. "Well, actually, no."

Sam shook his head laughingly and followed her into the examination room. June did the usual drill; hop onto the table – whereby 'hop' maybe was an overstatement, more like heaved herself up on it – pull the shirt up, answer questions and endure the doctor's poking her belly.

"Well, there seems to be nothing wrong with your babies…" The doctor started hesitatingly, as if she wasn't quite sure. "How many hours a day do you work, Mrs Winchester?"

Sam still revelled in the sound of that; having everybody know June belonged to him in name, law, mind and heart. Of course, he'd never tell her that, since he could well do without her speech on 'I don't belong to anyone'. June, on the other hand, didn't want to admit that she _liked_ belonging to Sam in every way; had he told her how much he loved the sound of 'Mrs Winchester' and why, though, she wouldn't have protested with even one syllable. Add it to the increasing list of unspoken things between them.

"Like… five?" June tried.

"Nine," Sam disagreed firmly.

"Nine hours a day?" Doctor Jennings asked in disbelief.

"Well, it's not like I do any physical work-"

"If you leave out the occasional box lifting and running around town."

"I'm not running around town! And for the box-lifting, I've got employees!" June protested with a glare in Sam's direction before she turned to the doctor. "I mostly do paperwork."

"I understand you're opening a gallery."

"Yeah…?"

"That's bound to be stressful. I suppose I don't need to add that stress is harmful."

June rolled her eyes. "It takes a lot more to stress me out. Look, I feel fine, okay?"

"I have to disagree, Mrs Winchester."

"How would you know how I feel?"

"Let me put it this way: If you keep up that amount of work, you're putting yourself and your children at risk. Your babies are healthy, but I have to warn you that your pregnancy is a complicated one."

June's throat felt dry. "What? Just because I do some office work my so far normal pregnancy turned dangerous?" She was in denial of the fact there might be something wrong with her babies; the thought alone of anything happening to them… but seriously, how could her harmless work be damaging to them?

"I don't know why, but the pregnancy is taking a greater toll on your body than it should. If you keep working… it'll all be too much. You might lose your babies, and you're definitely putting yourself at risk."

Sam ran a hand over his face before he took June's hand in both of his. He should have forced her to reduce her workload, no matter what she said…

"Okay," June breathed. "But if I stop working, they'll be okay, right?"

Doctor Jennings sighed. She had feared that this fierce woman might ignore all warnings; but it seemed her motherly feelings outbid everything else. She didn't even think about her own body wearing out, she was just concerned about her babies – that was a relief. It would allow the doctor to make her listen. "I believe so. Do not strain yourself in any way, do not even take longer walks than necessary."

Sam wondered if the doc had any idea what she was asking of June. His wildcat caged in, that was bound to go south.

"Don't work, and get a lot of sleep. Mr Winchester, a word?"

June's eyes narrowed, not amused at being excluded, but left the room nonetheless. She felt too tired to argue.

When the door had closed behind June, Doctor Jennings sighed and looked at Sam with concern shining in her brown eyes. "Your wife needs you to watch over her, Mr Winchester, because she can't do it herself. I don't know why, but she's apparently incapable of knowing what's good for her. Her body… it's weak. Weaker than it should be, especially when she's pregnant with twins. At this point, I'm worried about her giving birth naturally. You two should sincerely consider a Caesarean."

Sam's head spun from the sudden, fast down-spiral this day had taken. Normally, he could always count on June to back him up whatever happened; but he could hardly tell her about her dead family rising all over the country, and she was even more affected by her problematic pregnancy than he was. This one, he'd have to carry alone. "We will. Thanks, doc."

"Take care of your wife. And yourself."

June didn't say anything until they were stuck in traffic on their way back home. "What did the doctor say?"

"That I should take care of you."

"And?"

Sam sighed, wished he could not tell her, but knew he had to: "She doesn't think you will make it through a natural birth and asked us to consider a Caesarean."

"Always good to have an optimistic doctor," June remarked dryly. "But I'm not complaining, hell, I'm way too terrified of labour pains, so I'd have chosen the Caesarean, anyways. So, set a date."

"What?"

"For the birth?"

"Right. Look, June, let's get you better first, then worry about a date, okay?"

June swallowed hard. "Did I put our babies in danger?"

"June."

"I should have listened to you when you said I should stop working…but I didn't, and now…" Hormones could be such a bitch, June thought as her eyes watered.

"June, stop. None of this is your fault, alright? Everything will be okay. You'll lie on the couch and watch those horrible movies like 'Sex And The City', boss your husband around and boost the economy with your ice cream demands and online shopping."

"You do realize I'll go insane, stuck at home."

"Just take it all out on me."

June chuckled. "Believe me, as much as I'd just love to, that wouldn't be fair to you."

"I can call Dean to substitute for me for a day or two."

June found her smile again, caressed Sam's cheek and whispered: "How did I deserve you, Sam?"

"Well, you did some seriously bad things in the past; this is probably pay-back."

"If this is the pay-out, I'll gladly sin some more."


	10. The Other Kind Of Apocalypse

**The Other Kind Of Apocalypse **

* * *

_Two months earlier _

"Tell me, Winchester, how can you even be sure the bun in Hallberg's oven is yours? She's been whoring around for three unwatched months, and you never wondered about that time slot she can't account for?"

"Where's Karen Black?" Sam's eyes narrowed, but he wouldn't let his temper get the better of him. The thought that June's children may not be his had crossed his mind before, but never had he believed that they weren't. He trusted June, and what's more: Her sticking her enormous pride elsewhere to get back together with him was more proof of the twins being his than anything could ever be. If June had had even the slightest doubt as to who the father was, she'd have called the other guy, certainly not him.

Who'd have thought her unnerving pride could have advantages? It made paternity tests unnecessary.

"Hm, you're a bit quicker on the draw than I gave you credit for," The witch smirked. "Look, Winchester, you should be home with your pregnant wifey and enjoy her company whilst you can. Her family will kill her, anyways, no matter how hard you try to stop it. Finding Karen Black won't change that."

"Great, then it shouldn't bother you to tell us where the hell she is!" Sam cocked his gun to underline his words. He was so done with playing games.

The witch frowned. "Amazing that you found a girl who's into your dominant bossiness. Didn't take Hallberg for a _submissive_ little whore."

"Does insulting June make you feel any better?"

"Greatly."

"Well, I suggest you stop it anyways and start telling me what I want to know, because you won't particularly feel better with a bullet through your brain."

The witch's false bravado faltered ever so slightly; she might insult Winchester and his girl as brashly as she pleased, but the fact remained Sam Winchester didn't seem to be as cuddly as he used to be; and not quite as un-scrupulous, either. He'd waste her, human or not, no doubt.

"Who rises them?" Sam demanded.

She swallowed hard. "Nobody. They were never dead."

Sam tensed. "What?"

"You think Fiona Hallberg was the only freak in the family? Her ancestors have been setting up a massive breeding programme. They performed blood spells, mingled with monsters, genetic anomalies… it's a giant matchmaking business. Most of them scored immortality out of the deal somewhere along the line."

Cold shivers ran down Sam's spine. "For what purpose?"

The witch gambled away her last leverage, hoping there was still a spark of humanity in Sam that would stop him from killing her. "To produce the one, perfect supernatural weapon to-"

"To _what_?"

"To bring on the end of the world."

"Another apocalypse?"

"Worse. The apocalypse you know has one tyrant who'll wipe out humanity quick and clean: Lucifer. If the Hallbergs succeed in producing this one heir with the perfect combination of all abilities acquired in the gene pool over the generations, they'll all rule. They will _all_ enslave, and they will free monsters you haven't even heard of. They're going to open purgatory, hell…Countless generations of Hallbergs, all wanting their piece of world to rule and enslave. They'll even rip each other to pieces, fighting for the crown. You don't know what they're capable of. It'll be worse than an apocalypse."

* * *

_Present Day_

Sam watched June's sleeping form and wished there was a higher power telling him what to do. Could he really kill all Hallbergs, Blacks, and whatever their names were? How many were there? What was their end game concerning June?

All Sam wanted was to tell June, to figure something out _with_ her… but he'd passed the right time. Any stress was a threat to her and their babies; and having revealed that your ancestors aren't only alive, but also buckets of crazy, that didn't quite strike Sam as a stressless affair.

He sighed and ran a hand over June's belly. He'd come so close to having everything he wanted… and still there were other parties messing with his well-deserved happy end. Now that the angels and Lucifer finally shut up, his wife's lovely family jumped in to take the vacant job.

June's eyes fluttered open, and she turned over to give him a peck on the lips. "Okay, Day One of my confinement," June grumbled and untangled her body from the sheets. "Dear Diary, I just got up and am already dying for a bloody steak and three shots of good whiskey. Not to mention do I suddenly feel the need to practice some extreme sports."

"Ever heard the expression 'the grass is always greener on the other side'?"

"I'm currently _living_ it, yes. Only that my side doesn't have _any_ grass whatsoever, while the cows on the other side of the fence have fountains of liquor." June took a breath to calm herself. "But I'll make it. No problem. Three months. That's nothing. Three months of doing absolutely nothing. Not working, not exercising, not walking, nothing. Phew. Just like vacation, right?"

Sam sincerely doubted this would get very vacation-like. For either of them.

* * *

"Oh-oh," Sam looked at the caller ID.

"Duck," Dean advised Ben. The three Winchester men were sent – or rather kicked out – to do the grocery shopping. Lisa had to take care of Carmen, who was home sick with a cold, and June was in the third week of lock-down.

Ben had decided hanging out with his Dad and uncle beat either being stuck at home with his stressed-out mother or popping in on a visit to June, temporarily being in the violent clutches of her hormones. He did vow to go see her sometime this week, he owed her that and more. Just not today.

"Does your phone have a maximum volume? Or should we evacuate the building?"

"Very funny," Sam growled and pressed the 'take call' button. He kept a safe distance between the phone and his ear. It turned out to be a wise decision.

"_Sam! I'm going freaking nuts here alone! Where the hell are you?_"

Sam took a deep breath. "Getting groceries like you ordered me to."

"I didn't say 'take your time'!"

"You didn't say 'hurry up', either."

"Well, I'm saying it _now_! And don't you _dare_ forget the ice cream!"

"Of course not, sweetheart. Anything else?"

"Chocolate. Lots of it. And cranberries. Also lots."

"Sure thing, love."

"And hurry the hell up, or I'll scratch the walls to pieces here! I swear to God, if this is karma punishing me, I'll never snap at anyone again after this is over! Hell, I'll go to mass every Sunday! I'm going crazy here! Are you sure I can't work even a little bit?"

Sam wondered when June would stop the overuse of exclamation marks, but didn't dare ask. "It's only two more months, June."

"Only two months, wow! How sensitive of you! _You_ aren't the one being locked down!"

Sam pulled a face; _two_ exclamation marks, it was getting serious. Serious time to hang up. "I'll be back home in twenty, alright?"

"One second more, and I will have to be admitted to a psychiatric ward, and it'll all be your fault!"

Sam blew out air after he'd snapped his phone shut and slipped it back into his back pocket. "Hey, Ben."

"Yeah?"

"Word of the wise: Don't ever knock up a girl with temper issues. Pregnancy makes it about a thousand times worse."

"My condolences, Sam," Ben couldn't quite hide a grin.

"Nah, Sammy needs it." Dean smirked.

"Hilarious. Jerk."

"I'm just so glad I'm not in your shoes. Bitch."

* * *

By the time Sam got back home, June's mood had turned a complete 180. Again.

"Whoa," Sam stumbled backwards from his wife's passionate attack and managed to put the grocery bags onto the counter before they fell to the ground. "Erm, you okay?"

"I want you so bad," June breathed and her hands were running all over his body. She pulled his head down for an intense kiss and pressed her curved body against his. "It's been months, Sam…"

Sam inwardly groaned and rolled his eyes. There was nothing he'd rather do than lay June right here on the kitchen table, but he wouldn't bang his 'seven month gone, problematic pregnancy' wife.

Besides, he was worried that her mood might swing right around within seconds, and he'd rather not hear that rant.

"June…"

"I want to feel you deep inside me again," June's tongue trailed down his bare chest as her fingers swiftly undid his buttons.

This was one of the rare moments Sam cursed having his soul back. All he wanted is flip her back on the table, tear off her clothes and drive himself into her… "June, sweetheart, I'm not going to risk you and our twins-"

"You're going to risk my life if you leave me locked up here without satisfying me once in a while."

"Sex can be labour-inducing. Just saying."

As expected, June's mood flipped. She dropped her attempt of raping her husband and instead turned all docile-eyed and even managed to look like an innocent, intimidated school girl scared of screwing up on a test. "Did I mention already I'm freaking terrified of labour?"

"A few times," Sam replied diplomatically.

"And what did you tell me those times to calm me down? Say something else this time, because it apparently didn't work."

"I believe I said something along the lines of: 99% of women go through it and survive-"

"99% of _mothers_, not of women. Some women are actually smart enough not to fall for a handsome face and divine body who ends up getting them pregnant."

"Right," Sam sighed, "And honestly, I've got no idea what nature's purpose of labour pains is, but I do know that once the child's born, you forget the pain and that it was ever there in the first place."

"Nature's purpose of _that_, on the other hand, I completely understand. Otherwise, there'd only be single kids running around… and well, twins. Geez, I'm just so glad Arabs came up with the Caesarean centuries ago."

"Actually, I think it were the Moors."

"Whoever it was, send them a fruit basket from me."

Sam kissed June's forehead. "Come on, we're going out for a walk, then lunch."

"Not that I'm complaining, but didn't the doc say-"

"I know what she said, June, but honestly, I'm finding it hard to believe it's much healthier for you to sit around all day. Mentally and physically. A little walk won't do any harm." Not to mention Sam's health – June in normal state could be challenging enough, her pregnant and on lockdown – it made Sam think Lucifer had been least of his worries, retrospectively.

June fierily kissed her husband. "Sam Winchester, love of my life."

* * *

"Civilisation! I would have never believed I'd ever be so glad to be around people," June sighed happily and leaned back on the bench, resting her aching back. "You two are getting heavy," She mumbled and stroked over her belly. Then, after her eyes had flicked over the menu, she mused: "I hope the waitress says something stupid so I can snap at her. I've got some serious venting to do."

"Not when you're running around with my name, darling."

"Pff. You didn't really think a marriage certificate's able of changing my personality?"

"I hope not. I did entertain hopes of it taming you, however."

"Please. Nothing can tame me. And you wouldn't want it any other way," June arched a lewd suggestive eyebrow. "You love me as a wild beast."

"Which reminds me that we might consider getting soundproof walls."

"Huh?"

"Uh, Aidan and Sophia?"

"We'll get through their crying phase."

"I didn't refer to them, but rather us."

"Come on, we don't fight that loud."

"First of all: Yes, we do. And I'd rather spare our children that. Second: I didn't only refer to our _arguing_ volume."

"Oh, right, you meant our sex volume. Well, sometimes our sex volume and argue volume kind of fall together. It's how I ended up with this bump in the first place." June took a sip of her water, "So, good call on the soundproof walls. Man, that'll get tricky when they can walk. We need safety locks on our doors."

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Very practical train of thought, June."

"I'm not much of a theoretic."

"I know," Sam smiled at her and took her hand, intertwining it with his and resting it on the table.

"So, have you been thinking about a date? The doc said that natural date of birth would be somewhere around 21st May."

"Aren't you supposed to wait for labour to start?"

"Not with the Caesarean, and not when it's a complicated birth. They don't want to risk you having to go through natural birth or something like that…"

"20th, then?"

"20th May 2015… yeah, that sounds nice."

And in Winchester experience, when did it _ever_ go after plan? _Exactly_.


	11. My All, My Everything

**My All, My Everything **

**_

* * *

_**

_One month __and two weeks later _

"I thought we agreed on you not spending more than two hours a day on gallery work?" Sam arched an eyebrow. He had just finished his nightly walk around the apartment, checking up on the devil's traps, protection symbols, salt lines, the likes, and switched off the lights to climb into bed beside June, who balanced a laptop on her outstretched legs and furiously hammered onto the keyboard with her well-manicured nails. "This isn't gallery work."

Sam had admitted a few weeks ago that June had put too much work into her passion – an own gallery – to reach a dead end now. He couldn't see June unhappy, so he'd agreed that it would be better for her if she could continue on it… under the condition she kept it limited.

"Then what is it?" Sam pulled his wife to his side, snaked an arm around her and ran his hand over her belly proudly and lovingly.

June turned her head and looked at her husband. Never had she regretted giving up her oh-so-prided independence and let Sam put a ring on her finger. She had never told him why she'd done it… what had made her change her mind.

She would. One day. When this demon mess was over and he didn't keep secrets from her anymore. And she didn't hide any from him.

"Seeing as I'd have to have been admitted to a padded room if I had to watch just one damn re-run of bad day-time TV, I decided I'd just write a book to pass the time."

"A novel?"

"Nope, my life's crazy enough, and I have enough personalities due to pregnancy hormones as it is, I don't need to add fictional characters' issues to that. Not a research paper or anything like that, either…It's basically me babbling on about the art of rhetoric and eloquence."

"Only the girl reading Voltaire and Rousseau in bed would come up with something like that."

"Hey, those two guys had pretty interesting stuff to say. Anyways."

Sam pulled her laptop to him and scrolled up the document. "_Chapter 7 – How kinky rejoinders will get you pregnant when said at the wrong moment._ That's nice, June, really."

"Hey, I'm giving useful advice for real life. Besides, I never said I'd publish it, just that I need a pastime."

"Do the world a favour and don't publish it. Society isn't ready for more women witty like you walking around."

"You mean: _men_ aren't ready to handle women like me."

"There is no one like you, June. Which means I'm the only man who needs to handle you, anyways." Sam smiled, closed her laptop and placed it on the nightstand. "And I like it that way."

"Spoken like a true, overprotective, jealous, possessive-"

"Yes, absolutely."

"I just got an idea for Chapter 8."

"I'm kind of worried of saying 'Enlighten me'."

"Oh, it's harmless. It's going to be called: _How words can even be more dominatingly turning on than whip and cuffs._"

"Your book's going to be rated NC-17 should it ever see a publisher."

"Mhm, I think my whole life might be rated NC-17." June cuddled into Sam's arms after she'd extinguished her light. "Thanks to you."

"Oh, don't blame it all on me-"

"Sam, you're the only guy I ever had sex with. Who else could I blame for my corrupted, perverted mind other than you?"

"Uh, try yourself."

"I'm supposed to ignore the dirty undertone in that, right?"

"See, my point exactly."

June wrapped her arms around Sam's waist. "Are you going for another hunt before our babies are born?"

"Um, well…"

"I suppose that's code for 'Actually, Dean and I are leaving tomorrow, I just didn't get around to telling you'."

"Guilty as charged."

"You're damn lucky I'm in a docile mood at the moment." June grumbled. She wanted to cause a scene and have a healthy argument here, and her hormones got in the way – again. Man was she going to be glad to have her old self back in two weeks…

"It's a case in Virginia. It sounds like a Siren, but a strange one."

June frowned; it was the first time in a long time that Sam talked about a case with her. He'd always blocked off with excuses like 'the usual', 'just another werewolf', the likes, these past weeks; hell, months. She'd grown weary of the ensuing arguments about truth and honesty and had decided to wait for the big bang until after the birth. "Well, be careful. Don't want you coming back home and murder me for a stripper named Crystal."

"No siren could bring me to kill you, June."

"Am I not the most important woman in your life?"

"You're more than that. You're my everything."

* * *

June rolled onto her feet to make herself a can of tea. She'd been working on her book for the past hours, more out of boredom and solitude than real interest. Sam had departed early in the morning, and promised to be on call should she need anything, and that they'd hurry so he should be back in a couple of days.

Leaving June with time to kill, alone.

'Won't have much of solitude in two weeks from now,' June thought with mixed feelings; excitement, joy and happiness won over anxiety and fear of failure in the end.

Reaching for the water boiler, a surging pain shot through June's body and she felt something wet trickling down her legs. "God, no," She breathed tonelessly. "You two have seriously bad timing. Daddy just left!"

They were too early…

June bent over in pain from the violent cramps that ripped her body apart from the inside. Her breath went ragged and unsteady, but she did force herself to suck it up and get to the phone.

"Sam?"

"June, is everything-"

"My water broke. Labour just started."

Frozen in shock, Sam would have caused a car crash had he been the one behind the wheel. "But it's-"

"Too early, I know." Sam could hear how June was freaking out underneath her composure.

"Alright, sweetheart, we're heading back right now, we're just a few hours away. Call-"

"I will." June debated whether to tell Sam she doubted it would take long for the twins to be born, judging from the fierceness of cramps, and decided against it. "Just don't crash on the way here, yeah?"

"We won't."

"I'll keep you posted," June pressed out through clenched teeth. "I love you."

"I love you, too. It'll be alright, June."

With every ripping pain that surged through her body, June doubted that more, but she smiled, anyways. "Hurry, will you. Would be nice to enjoy our last moments as not-parents together."

"I'll be there."

Now _that_, June knew she had every right to doubt. She hung up with a suppressed groan of pain. No way could she drive herself to the hospital. "Lisa…?"

"June, everything okay?"

"Define okay," June pressed a hand to her abdomen. "Labour kicked in."

"_What_?"

"I'm telling you, our babies need to improve their timing."

"I'll be over at your place in ten!"

June wondered if the ferocity of the pains was normal and decided to ask Lisa… if she was still conscious when she arrived.

Despite really having other issues than a proper appearance, June changed clothes and did her make-up, waterproof, seeing as it might prove to be necessary. It mercifully kept her mind otherwise occupied, and she managed to walk to the elevator, through the lobby and wait for Lisa outside. It hurt like hell, but June would be damned if she let a paramedics SWAT team carry her out.

'Your pride will get you killed one day, June.'

"June! Oh my God, how are you?" Lisa gently grabbed her shoulders and looked at her with warm brown eyes. "Let's get you to the hospital."

"Hey, Lisa… what's the normal time period between two cramps?"

Lisa shot her a quick sideways glance as she switched on the left lane. "Well, they say you ought to get to hospital with six minutes in-between, and that normally takes an hour or longer to come around-"

June groaned.

"What? What's your time?"

"Three."

Not that June was an expert, but she sincerely doubted this could be good.

* * *

"What do you mean, you won't do a Caesarean?" June screeched, and if she had any strength left in her body, she'd have throttled the doc with her own two hands.

"You're too far gone in labour as that we could operate without risking your children-" He said some other things, but June faded out. "We suggest you take sedatives, and they take time to be effective… If you explicitly wish it, we will schedule a Caesarean-"

"Oh, for God's sake!" June snapped, "Shut up with the options already, just get my babies born safely! I don't fucking care how you do it, hell, I'll stand through the damn pain, just stop talking and deliver them!"

The doctor fell quiet, nodded and gave some orders. Another wave of surging pain shot through June, and the next hour, or minutes, maybe days, she didn't know, disappeared into a blurry ocean of drifting in and out of consciousness, pain and eventually, darkness.

* * *

An hour after his children were born, Sam arrived at the hospital, to find out his son and daughter were healthy, but his wife suffered from severe childbed fever and was comatose.

'Damn it, June, no…' Sam thought his heart froze dead in his chest. He had vowed he'd never fail her, never leave her… and yet he'd done so. Like he had all his life.

"Would you like to see your children, Mr Winchester?"

"My wife-"

"You can go in to see her, after," The elderly nurse said firmly. Sam didn't even want to know what she thought about him, leaving his wife alone when she was giving birth to their children.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd rather see her now," Sam replied coolly.

The woman's eyes narrowed, but she nodded and led him to a room away from the busy main corridor. "Your wife is… a strong character, Mr Winchester. She will pull through."

'Strong character' – Sam didn't even want to know what creative curses June had thrown at the staff during birth to have earned her that description. He went into the room, his heart dropping to the floor when he saw June attached to various machines. Seeing his wildcat wounded, hurt and helpless; it tore at him in ways a hellhound never could.

"Oh, June…" He took her hand in his and fought back the tears. "I should have been there, I should have… I'm so sorry." He brushed through her hair. "Please, baby, wake up. Our children need you, I need you."

A knock on the door interrupted him. Unwillingly, he turned around, but that was when he saw what the nurse was bringing – or rather who.

"The Winchester twins," Her eyes twinkled. "Congratulations, sir."

The nurse pushed the trolley bed further into the room and then bent down to pick Aidan up and handed him to Sam. "Your son was born just an hour ago, ten minutes before your daughter."

Sam didn't have time to bitterly think of how he would tease June about being right about this one; holding his son in his arms erased all other thought and feeling from his mind. _His son_.

Never, especially not after Jess, had he believed he'd ever be granted a family on his own. But here he was, with his firstborn looking up to him from big, baby-blue eyes.

"I'll leave you four alone for a while. Do you already know their names? For the birth certificate."

Sam looked up to the nurse as if she were part of another world. "Yes. Aidan Seth and Sophia Abigail."

She nodded. "Beautiful names." Then she turned around, closed the door behind her and left the family alone.

Sam carefully put Aidan back into his bed, and reached down to pick his daughter up. Holding her tiny body pressed against his chest, Sam felt a peacefulness sweep through him like he never felt before. Sophia yawned and closed her small fist around Sam's forefinger as he brushed her smooth cheek. "You're going to be as beautiful as your mother." Sam smiled. "But if you bring home the same type of men she did, I'll be waiting for them with a shotgun loaded, and not with rocksalt, either."

Two seconds with her father, and Sophia already had him wrapped around her little finger. She was June's daughter all right.

The door opened and Dean came in. "Sam- Whoa, now seeing you with a baby on your arms, that's seriously… strange but at the same time very fitting."

The sight of tiny Sophia in her tall, broad father's arms really was scrumptious.

"May I?"

Sam handed Dean his niece. "Aren't you just a heartbreaker in the making?"

"That's why I'll never leave her alone with you. You're a bad influence."

"Charming, brother. Let's just hope Sophia and Aidan take after their uncle, not their father," Dean grinned, then his face got serious and he looked at his sister-in-law. "How's June?"

"Not good. Why is it that whenever we get something we want, we have to pay for it?"

"Well, you did get double pay this time," Dean hinted a smile as he traded Sophia for Aidan, "June will be alright, Sam. Hell, the girl's living with you, there's nothing shaking her off."

Sam appreciated his brother's attempts at cheering him up, but it didn't quite work as usual.

Against the nurse squad's protests, Sam insisted on taking the bed next to June's for the night, and he initially refused their children to be taken off to the nursery station, too, but eventually agreed they were taken better care of there than here.

On second thought, it would have given him a more peaceful awakening had he stuck with Plan A.

* * *

"_Where are my babies?_!"

Sam was suddenly wide awake at the all too familiar voice.

"Mrs Winchester, you need to-"

"Don't tell me to calm down, or rest, or what other crap! I want to see my babies, _now_! I'm goddamn their mother, and I almost _died_ giving birth to them, so you either bring them to me now or I'll go get them myself, and trust me when I say you don't want me rioting in your hospital!"

The nurse turned on her heel and decided this woman was well enough and certainly didn't need to rest.

June only now looked around and noticed Sam being with her. "Sam…?" She didn't get much further than that, as she found herself swept into a deep, passionate kiss and drowned in Sam's embrace.

"June, thank God… I was so scared you'd…"

"What, give birth to our kids and then bite the dust, leaving you to raise them alone? Wouldn't do that to my own children," June smirked, assuring Sam she was indeed going to be alright. She was snapping at staff, shooting witty rejoinders at him, and just overall being her normal bossy self.

"Watch it, wife, or I'll knock you up again and have you confined to our apartment where you can't hurt anyone."

"If you dare, you'll be living chaste from now on," June growled and pulled him towards her to taste his lips on hers again. Sam pulled away and looked at her with concern, stroking her messy hair. "If you'd… died…"

June put a finger to his lips to stop him from pursuing that thought to the point where it might break walls. "Won't get rid of me that easy." She scooted over in the bed so Sam could sit beside her. Given, she had felt like dying yesterday, but had, as if through a veil, heard Sam talking to her. And then she'd known that she couldn't let go.

"Childbed fever isn't what I'd call easy," Sam caressed her pale cheek, relief overwhelming him. Maybe, for once, a Winchester wouldn't have to pay for getting what he wanted. June was okay, their children were safe…

"Certainly not, it hurts like hell… but our babies, they're okay, right?"

Sam smiled and kissed her again. "Yes, they're perfectly healthy. Thanks to you and fighting for them. June, I'm so proud of you."

June bit her lip, a little uncomfortable at the chick flick moment, but couldn't deny the warmth those words sent out in her; She couldn't remember one time in her life when someone had been proud of her. "Well, it wasn't just my doing."

"Giving birth to them was."

The nurse came in, a different one than June had sent running, the trolley with the twins with her. Sam stood up. "I'll take it from here."

June wondered how she'd insulted this nurse yesterday that she looked so relieved. She really owed the staff a reparation fruit basket.

Sam bent down and carefully cradled Aidan against his chest, and June wondered when she'd turned so mushy as the feeling of perfect peace swept over her. More than that: Happiness, joy, contentment, everything she'd ever wanted, it was here, in this single moment of Sam holding their son and handing him over to her.

There weren't many moments able of knocking June speechless.

"He's going to look like you," She said with a smile, caressing Aidan's cheek. From the brown patches of hair on the twins' heads, it was obvious June's genetics didn't get a lot of say in their looks. Oh, well, it could still be they would have her eyes, but she sincerely hoped they inherited Sam's.

"I wouldn't count on it. You were wrong before."

June frowned. "What?"

"Aidan was born first." Sam grinned. "I win."

Leave it to June to have been close to dying and still be capable of a smothering glare promising rather un-sweet revenge.

* * *

**Next one up soon! =) Feedback much loved! **

**xoxo **


	12. Spicy Vanilla Sex

**Spicy Vanilla Sex**

* * *

After one week of observation, June had, in more or less kind words, explained to the doctor she had no intentions of spending just one more minute in this lovely facility, and they had allowed her to go home. And did a little relieved celebratory dance the second she was gone.

"If you two wouldn't be so scrumptious and absolutely worth it, I would give you hell of a time about all the trouble you've caused," June pressed Sophia's body against her chest and unlocked the door to their apartment. "Whereby I have to admit that retrospectively, I'm glad you decided to arrive earlier. Your Mom is just dying to eat your Daddy up."

"If you don't watch your mouth around them, June, their first word will be sex."

"Babies do learn the important things first. And 'sex' doesn't only happen to be a very simple word, but a _very_ _important_ one, too."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Not for toddlers, June."

"Yeah, whatever," June kissed Sophia's head. "What do you say, sweetie, you and your brother want dinner?"

Sophia gave a non-committing yawn. "Take that as a yes." June put her down on the soft carpet, far away from any furniture where she might bump her head, and pranced off into the kitchen. Sam lay Aidan down next to his sister and followed her.

He leaned against the doorframe and watched his wife getting the bottles ready. "You know, the mother role becomes you."

"I'm not sure I can take that as a compliment. Are you saying I look all housewifey?"

"Far from it," Sam stood behind her, trailed kisses along her neck and pushed her shirt up. His hands grabbed her hips and caressed the bare skin. "You look edible."

June moaned and threw her head back, allowing Sam better access to the sensitive skin of her throat. It didn't take long for the first faint bite mark to show. "Sam…" Impatiently, she turned around and attacked his mouth with hers, her tongue fiercely demanding entrance, which was quickly given. It felt unknown, but oh, so arousing, to have Sam's firm abs pressed against her flat belly and his firm chest against her breasts again.

June buried her hands in Sam's hair and pulled him deeper into their kiss. "God, I can't wait to have you bang me senseless."

"Months of abstinence, and you're still not talking clean."

"Oh, I'm only _starting_ to roll in the dirty hay, Sam." June breathed.

A whine from the living room interrupted their 'cooking'. Sam and June looked at each other in defeat. "We need to teach them better timing."

"I wonder who they inherited that from," June mumbled and kissed Sam's tattoo before unwillingly – very unwillingly – separating from him. "I recall you always having _perfect_ timing."

"Yours isn't too bad, either. But they probably inherited your impatience." Sam crushed his lips on June's one last time and followed her back into the living room, to their children.

* * *

June was torn between watching their babies sleep and tearing off Sam's clothes. She settled for spending half an hour standing at the twins' cribs, then she took Sam's hand and pulled him out of the room. The door had just closed behind them when she found herself pressed against the wall, no space left for breathing, and her lips caught between Sam's.

"Finally," She growled when he pulled her top over her head and tossed it to the floor. June sent his shirt after it and raked her fingers over his spotless chest. Her hands travelled to his back and she dug her nails into his skin, drawing him closer and kissing his nipples.

She felt her bra get unsnapped and impatiently shrugged the straps down her shoulders. Sam's hands cupped her lush breasts and drew a moan from her lips. "Do me a favour…"

"Only one?" Sam cocked an eyebrow and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her into the wall.

"Oh, baby, I don't have any restrictions. Just this one. Other than that, you can do with me as you please," June smirked and in one quick motion, unbuckled Sam's belt and dipped her hand down his boxers. Sam growled with barely hidden hunger at her teasing touch. "What would be that be?"

"Don't screw me up against the wall this time. It tends to get me pregnant, and I really couldn't abstain from you for another nine months."

"Technically," Sam pushed her jeans down her legs, "You only abstained for three months."

"Felt longer."

"You're telling me."

June nibbled on his ear lobe before grazing her teeth over his neck. "Thanks for not screwing some random hooker to get rid of the sexual tension, by the way."

"I would have never dared to." Sam growled and cupped her ass, lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom. "Let alone did I want to."

June's bare back met the cool silk sheets. "You'd have been a divorced man, let me tell you that."

"Would have been such a pity, not having my convenient wife at home," Sam ran his tongue over June's nipple, making her tense up and squirm from the surge of lust taking over her body.

"Don't you dare prolong this with dominating kinky talk."

Sam pushed June's leg up and she shivered pleasantly from his light stubble scratching her sensitive skin. "Oh, baby, you're all mine. Tonight and always."

June wished she wasn't such a sucker for kinky talk. Strange, how her pride was more than willing to step back for sexual satisfaction.

Oh, well, everyone had a guilty pleasure or two.

"Claim me, then," June breathed, her breath hot on Sam's neck. "If you can."

Sam took a moment to admire June's beauty – even the fatigue of childbirth and the few pounds pregnancy had left behind couldn't diminish it; if anything, they enhanced it – before he pulled her throng down her legs with torturous leisureliness.

"Damn it, Sam, I've really waited long enough-"

Sam shut her up with a demanding kiss. "You said it yourself; I could do with you as I pleased."

"That didn't include torture." June complained and pulled him down on her, "I'm so damn hot for you, Sam. Dripping wet, all for you."

Sam groaned as he felt June's hand close around his hard length, teasing him while her tongue artistically entertained his. "Want you buried deep inside me… claim me, mark me…"

With a feral grunt, Sam kicked his jeans down, burning hot with impatience to comply.

Then his phone rang. June hissed and took it from his pants before getting rid of them for good. "_What?"_

"Interrupting something, June?"

"Dean, I'm about to get laid for the first time in months. _Not now_."

"What if this would be about the world ending?"

"Then I say: who the fuck cares, and that I better spend the last minutes fucking my husband to the point of oblivion."

"June. Too much freaking information."

"You asked. Oh, and I could spill a lot more dirty details, but I'm really not in the mood for talking now, I need to get back to-"

"I get the picture, sadly. Scarring pictures they are. Bye, June. Try not to screw my brother unconscious." Dean chuckled and hung up. 'Oh, Sammy.'

"That was your useless brother," June growled and tore the last obstructive piece of clothing off her husband's body. "I would revel in your stunning looks, but I really have other needs now."

"Those being?" Sam dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her spotless thighs.

"Let me put it this way: You dare make this sweet and slow, and I'll chain you to the bed. You're in command for the night, and you misuse it to torture me with vanilla sex, I'll throw chilli sex back at you."

"Don't tempt me."

June grinned and arched her chest towards him seductively. "Ain't I already?"

"Wicked minx," Sam growled and roughly pushed her legs apart.

"Absolutely… and this wicked minx would be more than happy to have chilli sex with you later, regardless of how hard you fuck her now."

"Guess we'll see about how _able_ she is of doing that once I'm done with her."

June nearly whimpered with sexual tension meeting months of sexual frustration; but thankfully, Sam put her out of her misery.

She let out a sustained moan and left red scratches on Sam's more than well-toned biceps as he plunged into her, deep. "Oh, God yes, Sam…"

Months of lacking practice didn't do a hint of harm to Sam's qualities as a sex god. He knew what buttons to press, how to make her scream within seconds. June soon found herself deeply in the clutches of her orgasm, and then a second climax rolled over her as Sam drove himself between her legs one last time and came inside of her.

"Okay. Definitely not vanilla sex." June said breathlessly.

"Who said we were done?" Sam flipped her over so that she was straddling him now.

"Whatever happened to 'recovery time'?"

"Aww, did I take that much out of you? You were the one who told me not to go easy on you."

June smirked and pressed her hands flat against Sam's six-pack, slowly moving them up. Her fingertips lightly brushed his nipples, causing him to roughly grab her hips. "Thank God, or whoever responsible, for blessing me with a husband who's a wild horny beast in bed."

"Not only there." Sam pushed her down on him, "And I'm just keeping up with my insatiable, needy, horny wife."

June lowered herself onto him, took him fully in and let out a lusty moan. "Let's see if you can. Keep up with all my desires," She started moving back and forth on him in an intoxicating rhythm and kissed him, "My pace," She took him deeper into her, "My needs," June took Sam's hand and brought it to her breasts, "My lust."

Turned out, Sam could. More than well, actually – not that June had expected anything else. They were at it until early morning hours before they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, happier than they had ever been.

* * *

Sophia Winchester, had she been thinking in words yet, would have been thinking along the lines of: _What the hell does it take around here to get my parents to get me some breakfast_?

After granting her Mom and Dad a few more moments to make up for their lack of attention, Sophia took matters in her own hands when they didn't and started whining.

June woke from the unusual sound and prodded Sam's chest. "Your kid's hungry."

Sam groaned and opened his eyes. "What?"

"Your babies are hungry."

"They're _our_ children."

"Certainly. But when they want something early morning, they're yours. When they're cuddly and satisfied, they're mine."

Sam smiled, kissed June's forehead and got up without complaint. "You get your rest. Probably need it after last night."

June threw a pillow at him and buried her head underneath the other one. "It could be that I'm just exhausted after birth, but no, my divine husband ascribes it all to his masculine qualities."

Sam shook his head, chuckling, and walked into the nursery. Aidan was still asleep, but Sophia looked up at him almost reproachfully, as if to say: _What kept you so long? I'm waiting. _

"Good morning, princess. How was your first night at home?"

Sophia gurgled and drummed her little fist against his chest demandingly. "Wrong address, sweetheart," Sam chuckled. "Dad's going to get you a bottle ready, yeah?"

Sam cradled his daughter against his chest and waited for the water to warm when his phone rang; he had instinctively slipped it back into his jeans pocket when he'd put them on this morning to get Sophia. "Yeah."

"Morning, tiger."

Sam rolled his eyes at the lewd smirk sounding through in Dean's voice. "What's up?"

"You read the paper this morning?"

"Didn't get around to it yet."

"I bet." Dean laughed, then added on a more serious note: "The case we were supposed to take down in Virginia?"

"Yeah?"

"After we dropped it since you just couldn't wait to finally be a dad, a pair of other hunters took it… papers don't say much, just that it were nasty deaths."

"You're saying-"

"It was a trap, Sammy. Someone wanted us down there, and when we didn't show, they just zapped the ones coming in our stead. So really, your kids couldn't have better timing."

"Yeah," Sam replied and looked at his daughter thoughtfully. As she rested against his chest so peacefully – well, almost, if you left out the fact she wasn't a happy hungry kid – it was hard to believe she and her brother might have supernatural destinies waiting for them… perhaps even supernatural powers. Was them coming too early and saving their father's and uncle's lives coincidence or the beginning of something more?

Sophia gave a little cry to draw attention to her hungry self; _Staff these days. So sloppy and unreliable_.

Sam heard soft steps out on the hallway, and not wanting to explain to June what was so urgent Dean had called not only yesterday night but also this morning, he quietly said: "Dean, I'll call you back, okay?"

His brother sighed and replied, his opinion on Sam's lying to June clear: "You gotta know what you're doing, keeping it all from her…"

Sam had just slipped his phone back into his pocket when June appeared in the doorway, wearing Sam's shirt, Aidan on her arm and a smile on her face. Sam didn't think he'd ever seen her so at peace with herself and the world.

He really should tell her the truth about her family… but he couldn't destroy her peace and happiness, not yet, anyways. Maybe not ever.

* * *

"So, when are you leaving?" June asked casually as she rocked Sophia to sleep gently.

Sam's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, I know that look. You're brooding over the perfect opening line to tell me you're off for a hunt and leaving me outnumbered with our two week old twins."

"Amazing how you can sound reproachful without even sounding reproachful."

June chuckled. "It's a gift. That aside, I'm not reproaching you, I won't even make a scene."

"Don't take this personal, June, but I'm not quite buying _that_ yet."

"Well, for one, this motherhood thing actually isn't too bad, I think I'm kind of liking it, actually," That might be an understatement; June would have never thought children could make her feel as if she's finally reached the end of a long life of always _searching_. She has _found_ now. "I suppose I won't have a nervous breakdown taking care of the twins alone for a while. And two: You're a hunter, Sam. Even two kids and a wife won't change that. You can be as much of a full-time husband and father as I can be stuck at home without going insane. You want to be on the road, and I want you on the road. I think you might even need hunting more than Dean does."

"That so?"

"Yeah. Because it drives you nuts knowing people are getting torn to shreds while you idly sit at home and enjoy your slice of apple pie. Even after everything you've done already, you still feel like you need to make amends," June said softly. Sam couldn't find anything to say against that, though he wished he could come up with something, say why he wouldn't leave his family… but June was right.

"Plus, it's your form of anger management," June smiled cheekily and kissed his cheek. "And, well, screwing me is."

"That being the more pleasant option."

June kissed him heatedly, and Sam would have ravished her then and there if Sophia hadn't complained about her parents' PDA. June leaned back with a sigh, "I'm really dreading the moment they learn to walk. And talk. And ask tricky questions."

"Would only serve you right."

"If our twins are my karma coming back to me… you'll most likely end up a single Dad."

Sam flinched barely noticeably. If he couldn't stop June's family soon…

* * *

When Karen Black did her last breath, Sam felt a small wave of relief sweep through him. June's grandmother was dead, one monstrous ancestor down, several more to go…

"You know what I don't get?" Dean asked as they walked back to the Impala.

"What?"

"How are they controlling this insane breeding programme? How do they know what comes out of mixing a witch with a half-werewolf or I don't know what kind of Frankenstein siring they were doing. I mean, do they have a database of crazies and a matchmake application? Facebook for freaks?"

"No idea. Honestly, I don't think we really want to know."

"Yeah, probably not. This just strikes me as a warped science experiment that's bound to go sideways."

"It already did. They paid for immortality with their sanity, their soul, everything that makes them human."

Karen Black had had the ability to command lesser supernatural creatures; she snapped her fingers and ghosts, ghouls or zombies did her bidding. It was a scary power in the hands of a maniac.

Luckily, her immortality didn't seem to survive a silver bullet through the heart.

"Who's next on the list?"

"Well, there are ten more relatives that we know of in total. We've got leads for Bart Olsen, some second-degree cousin of June's… Apparently, he's able to inflict pain by just a thought."

"Peachy. Because I really miss having my bones broken or lungs ripped out of my body…"

Two days later, it was one down, nine more to go, not counting those who might still lurk in the shadows.

* * *

June frowned and tried the number again. Karen Green's mailbox came on, sure enough, but how could it be she wasn't to be reached for two days now? Art agents had to be available at all times… but maybe, that was just one of those rules June wished were true but really weren't.

"Well, good thing Mommy has her connections, right, Soph?" June had shifted her desk work to the floor, where she could look after her babies and get work done, all in one. Her right hand being out of order due to her forefinger being caught in Aidan's firm grasp, June scrolled through her email contact list with her left, which wasn't quite as efficient as if she'd done it with her right. Eventually, however, she found Kilian Mueller's, a gallerist from New York, address and sent him a quick mail, inquiring if he knew Justin Grove and if he did, to please call her.

It took ten minutes, then her phone rang. "June Winchester."

"Juney, it's me, Kil."

Rolling her eyes at some people's absurd need to nickname everyone, June replied: "It's June. Anyways, thanks for calling back so quickly."

"Sure thing. What do you need from Justin?"

"Some of his photographs, but really, I'd like to tell him his agent is crappy for his business." June baited. Kilian didn't disappoint.

"Justin doesn't have an agent, June. Sure, he's got enough talent that will let him earn big one day, but I don't think anyone in his right mind is going to work for him at the moment…"

"Huh, must have mixed him up with someone else then." June's eyes narrowed as her mind started wheeling.

"Happens to the best of us. I'll send you Justin's number in a sec."

"Thanks. One more thing, Kilian; have you ever heard of a Karen Green?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing, thought she worked for you at some point," June lied. "Thanks, Kilian."

"You owe me dinner. More than that, actually."

"I'm happily married and have two kids."

"Only dinner, then."

June smiled wickedly. "Sure." She hung up and then called a pizza delivery service in New York. Told them to deliver a pizza to Kilian Mueller and scribble 'We're even. From Boston with love' onto the carton.

"What do you two say, should your Mom finally tell your Daddy about this weird crap going on?" June looked at her twins. "I take that as a: 'No, Mommy, you should look into this yourself first and not have Dad worry.' You're right. Good babies."

Dean and Sam had Cass, June had Balthazar.

"Aren't your two brats adorable."

"Nice seeing you, too, angel ass."

"You called me, _Winchester_." Balthazar looked at Aidan and Sophia. "Tell me, did you ever wonder if they have souls?"

"No, I didn't wonder, and yes, they do have souls."

"Daddy and Mommy didn't." Balthazar raised his eyebrows and ambled through June's living room.

"They did when they were conceived." June replied coolly. "Anyways, I really didn't call you to show off baby pictures."

"June. Last deal we struck was entertaining, but that was when you had leverage. I don't see another wannabe-rapist sitting in your posh apartment, so I take it you don't have anything to offer me. Hence, there's really nothing I'll do for you. I don't work for free."

"Angels won't even do favours, what has the world come to?" June sighed dramatically. "Good thing I didn't call you to work."

"No?"

"Finding someone for me can hardly be called _work_ for an angel. Unless, of course, you're not as capable as your reputation had me hoping you are."

Balthazar's eyes narrowed as he studied June intensely. "You've got quite a smart mouth."

"So I've heard before, yes."

"What's his name?"

"Her name is Karen Green, and she…" June stopped herself as a realization struck her. The first time she'd seen Karen, she had felt this blinding pain in her torso – she'd believed it to be pregnancy-related, but what if it really was her ability kicking in? "And she's a monster."

"That ought to narrow it down, then."

"She came to see me a couple of weeks back-"

"Then she might still have your signature on her. I'll see what I can find."

"If I knew you'd appreciate gratitude, I'd say thanks."

"Save it. I'd rather have you indebted to me."

June snorted. "I don't have a moral compass like that. I don't feel indebted to anyone, no matter what they do for me."

"See, that's why I like you. You're not unlike me."

"Minus the chicken wings."

The angel shot her a glare, then disappeared. June turned back to her babies. "I am just so glad you two can't talk yet. And all I want is to tell your Dad everything… but I'm so scared he'll tear at the wall."

"There is no Karen Green."

June gave a start at the voice from behind her. "What do you mean, there is no Karen Green?"

"Maybe I was quick to jump to the conclusion you're a smart girl," Balthazar stepped towards her leisurely, "Think, June."

"Why bother when you can just tell me?"

"What, thinking too much work for you?"

"No, I merely wanted to give you the chance to keep me from hitting you."

The angel shook his head. "June, June, your sharp tongue will cost you your life if you're not careful."

"Experience taught me it saves me. Anyways, Karen Green."

"Used a rather uncreative pen name. Her real name's Karen Black."

Black, Black, why did that sound so familiar? June violently racked her brains, wondering where she had heard that name before.

Oh, crap.

"_My grandmother…?_"

"Not anymore. Was found with three silver bullets in her ageless chest two nights ago."

"But she died before I was born."

Balthazar shrugged. "Apparently, she didn't. You said it yourself: She was a monster. Whatever that means. But, dearie, that's not my part of business. Might want to ask your hubby."

"Wait, does Sam know about this?"

"Was honesty not a clause in your marriage contract? I have no idea if he knows, and frankly, I wouldn't share it with you if I did out of sheer principle. I will give you the advice of maybe checking if he's missing three silver bullets."

June was alone with her children again, and those voices screaming in her head. Ask Sam about it and run the risk of having to tell him everything, of maybe triggering a brick come lose out of worry about her, Aidan and Sophia? She would have to reveal that she had done some shady business lately, and couldn't be sure he was doing the same… she might gamble everything away.

Or she could keep quiet about it and never know if he was out there killing her relatives that were long since supposed to be dead.

June cradled her son against her chest and decided that she being in the dark was a lot better than risking her children losing their father. She would just sit this one out; one day, Sam was bound to come clean, he was probably just waiting for the right time… and when he did, she could tell her part of the story.

Unbidden, Balthazar's words from nine months ago came back to June: _You're going unhealthy lengths for him, June. Be careful it doesn't backfire._

June wanted to tell Sam, she really did; keeping all these secrets from him weighed heavier on her than she thought they would. However, the memory of the night he'd scratched the wall was still too fresh, too burning and stinging as that she would risk Sam break another brick lose.

No, if she told him, he'd worry and set his mind on killing everything in his way that might pose a threat to June and their children. That would get him killed.

"You know, I wouldn't have this problem if I had just stuck with one of the brainless, rich-ass suitors who were after my well-filled bank account and my fine ass some years ago. But, your father is the best thing that ever happened to me, you two excluded," June smiled and gave their twins a kiss on the cheek each. "And no matter how bad it gets, you and Sam are worth all of it."

* * *

Sam furiously went over the files, signs and every other piece of information they had assembled. Again. And again. Found nothing.

"Sam, why poke the bear?"

"Come on, Dean, you really think they bust out another apocalypse to step back just like that? Have a nice vacation in Mexico and just abandon all their hundreds of years of breeding, plotting, killing?" Sam snapped.

"Hey, maybe something is about to go right here for once in our lives, okay? Maybe, for once, we don't have to stand through all the bad crap to keep what we love safe."

Sam turned to Dean with unyielding eyes. "You really believe that?"

"I'd like to. Sam, we've been looking for weeks. June's relatives are gone. There are no signs, no killings, nothing. Let it be, and for God's sake don't scratch the wall again."

Something was way off about this. For months, Sam and Dean had been hunting down June's freaky relatives, killed three of them, and now they were just all gone? Stepped back from their apocalyptic game?

"Sam, you should see your kids grow up and not brood over monsters that aren't there anymore."

"There will always be monsters to hunt, Dean. And I won't make the mistake of just…letting June's family slip by like that and risk them just taking a break and striking back hard when we don't expect it."

"Okay, okay," Dean said consolingly. He knew how dangerous these kinds of discussions could be for Sam's wall. "But as long as there are no leads, no signs and no omens, we're not going to heedlessly hunt ghosts, figuratively speaking, you understand?"

Sam growled an unwilling reply. "Fine. But I'm going to lose sleep over this one."

"Add it to the list."

* * *

Keira Ivancan was beyond furious. Not enough that her useless great-granddaughter messed up the whole plan, but also did she whore around hunters. _Hunters_.

The only blood that Keira had been careful to never been mix into her family was that of a hunter, and June had messed it all up.

"'I want a soul, I want a conscience'," Keira mocked her great-granddaughter in a whiny tone as she stormed through her mansion in a frenzy of rage. "'That's why I'll have a goddamn hunter shove a kid into me and fuck up the whole thing'. Stupid bitch!"

"Keira."

"What?" For her 110 years, Keira looked more than well. She looked like her 29 year old self, the age she had given her soul for witchcraft at. Not the harmless kind of witchcraft, either; black magic was a happy expression to describe what she was capable of.

Should Keira ever get killed, she had a luxury suite in hell waiting for her. But she wouldn't die – she was smarter than that. Not like Lucifer, that angelic loser who let the Winchester brothers lock him back up.

'No, Sam Winchester, you might have wooed my useless great-granddaughter and locked the devil back up, but you will not get me,' Keira thought with smug satisfaction. 'I'll rule this planet.'

"They got Danielle last night." William Irons said darkly, just waiting for the older lady to explode upon that news.

"If you had bagged June when you had the chance, none of this would have happened!" Keira hissed.

"I almost got her, alright? Then Winchester showed up and she let him bang her brains out, that ain't my fault!" Will hissed. He had had easy game with June nearly four years ago, in that hotel in San Francisco, when Sam had just gotten his soul back and she'd been all by her soul-damaged self. The plan had been for him to coax her into the family business… obviously, it hadn't worked out.

"Put it all on hold."

"What?" Will wasn't sure he'd heard Keira right.

"I said: Put the whole damn thing on hold. We wait. Let them think they're safe. Shake them off our trail. We can't afford losing any more."

Life had taught her one thing: Patience.

And that the sweetest thing was revenge, and it was a dish best served cold.


	13. Bumblebee and Flower

**Bumblebee and Flower – or: Sex-Ed For Kids**

* * *

_Three years later _

"Hold on a sec, Sam-" June held the phone away from her, jumped up from her desk and scurried after their adventurous son while keeping their daughter from attacking a priceless piece of art with a water-proof crayon; "Sophia, sweetie, not that I particularly like Picasso's work, and I wouldn't mind you improving his ugly-ass paintings, but how about you draw on some normal canvas instead?"

Sam's eyes widened; how June could keep her calm in those moments remained a mystery to him.

"But _Mommy_, it's so _ugly_!"

"I agree, Sophia, but I know people willing to pay a buttload for that crap-"

"June!" Sam wanted to scowl, but it came out more like a defeated groan, "Language!"

"Oh, shut it, they're going to learn how to curse properly sooner or later, might as well introduce them with some soft swearing – Aidan, hon, don't climb that ladder when I'm not around to catch you if you fall."

"I won't fall!"

"I didn't say you would, but I did tell you not to climb when I'm not around. Wait until I'm done talking with your Dad-"

"I wanna talk to Daddy!" Sophia beamed and stretched out her hands towards the phone. June knew when she'd lost and handed it to her.

Sam smiled at the sound of his daughter coming on at the other end of the line. "Hello Tinkerbells."

"Daaaad, it's Tinkerbelle, not bells."

"Peter Pan has his Tinkerbelle, but _you_ are _my_ Tinker_bells_."

Sophia laughed happily and longed for her father to hold her in his arms. Her huge Daddy always made her feel so protected, so safe and homey when she buried her face in his chest and his large hands stroking over her hair softly. "When are you coming home, Dad?"

"Soon, Sophia. In time for your birthday."

"Are you going to make the cake? Mom can't bake."

"I heard that!" June called as she helped Aidan climb the highest transom on the ladder the workmen had left behind when they were bringing in the new artworks and hung some paintings on the wall.

"You always tell me to honestly say what I think!" Sophia defended herself.

'Ah, June, karma's coming back for you,' Sam thought amusedly, 'Or in this case, our upbringing of our children is.'

"Sophia, put your mother on for me, will you?" Sam chuckled. "I love you, Tinkerbells."

"Love you, too, Daddy."

"Mom, can I jump and you catch me?"

"Of course, sweetie. But only jump when I'm there to catch you, alright? Never alone." June stretched out her arms for her son to jump into. She caught him tight, whirled him around, kissed the top of his head and set him down to take the phone back from Sophia. "At work."

"So I hear."

"I'm going to miss having them around when they start kindergarten in August."

"Did I ever tell you what an amazing job you do with them?"

June smiled at the praise. "You did. But don't mind repeating it over and over, that way I know when you stop saying it, I'm starting to mess up."

"I don't think you ever will, June. You love them too much, and the scary part is that you love them selflessly."

"Not only them," June, keeping a watchful eye out for her troublemaking kids, distanced herself far enough from them to lead a private conversation with her husband and still be there in a leap when they thought of some new trouble to cause. "There is one other person I love and wouldn't mind having around. Even though he's getting fine lines around his eyes and needs reading glasses."

"I do not!"

"Right, I just imagined you lying in bed with glasses on your nose last week, then."

"Apparently, you are the one in need of visual aid. You're seeing things."

"Darling, it's okay, clear vision fades with age. You're three days away from your 35th birthday, I'd say you're entitled to show some signs of aging."

"You're so-"

"Going to get it when you're home? Yes, please. You know, I don't mind you aging, wrinkles, grey hair and all included- as long as your activity in certain areas doesn't cease."

"Mommy, what does 'cease' mean?"

"To get less or smaller," June explained calmly, then hissed to Sam: "Damn, they've got your hearing."

"Thank God you circumscribed sex for once."

"Bite me. In every meaning of the expression. Preferably at the same time, too."

"June, honey, I'm all for a liberal upbringing, but could we at least spare our children the kinky talk?"

"It's not like they know what's going on behind bedroom doors, anyways."

"Then why did Sophia ask me the other day what Mommy and Daddy do that's so noisy and keeping her from sleeping?"

"Oh, come on, she did not."

"Did, too."

"Oh," June actually felt something like discomfort gnaw at her, "What'd you tell her?"

"Some Disneyfied version of the flower and bee."

"Now that I would love to hear."

"One other time, honeybee."

"Prude."

"We're at the morgue to check out a body," Sam explained, "And that doesn't quite strike me as the right place to bring up the flower and bee story."

"Like I said: Prude. Call me when you know when you'll be back, okay? I love you."

"I love you, too."

June hung up and heard a nothing-good-foreboding crash from behind her, accompanied by the dreaded: "Ooops."

"Please don't let it have been the Delacroix…" She prayed and went to look what the twins had done now.

* * *

Life had turned good about three years ago. Sam had gone on fewer hunts, and those hunts he did take didn't last as long as they used to. There hadn't been another wall-breaking incident, and out of all improvements of her life, that was the one June was most grateful for.

It was all peachy.

Maybe that's why she'd been blessed/cursed with two very lively – and smart, which might be the worse trait in toddlers – twins; to spice things up a little.

"Mommy?" Aidan sat on the kitchen block, dangling his legs and watched his mother prepare lunch for him, his sister and herself. He was glad his Mommy finally learned the basics of cooking some months ago. At least, she didn't fail at a decent sandwich anymore.

"Yes, sweetie."

"Why can't I have candy before dinner?"

"Because for one, you'll get a sugar rush, and for another, you'll be full and won't eat any of the _healthy_ dinner."

"Oh," Aidan said, frowned in a way so much like Sam, and shot the next question: "What's a sugar rush?"

'I suppose I should be glad he didn't ask what 'healthy' meant,' June sighed inwardly and answered: "It's when your body is so overloaded with happiness from sugar that you're all hyper and whirl around the apartment all night."

"Oh. Is that bad?"

"Only when it means your Dad and I can't go to sleep because we're chasing you around," June tweaked Aidan's nose lightly, making him squeal and shake his head. "But Dad and you don't sleep in bed."

"Yes, we do."

Aidan frowned, and wondered why on earth his parents couldn't sleep quietly, but believed his mother when she said that they slept. Maybe grown-up slept differently. "Mommy?"

"Yes, Aidan." June refilled the coffee machine.

"Where did Dad get those red things on his back?"

"What red things, hon?"

"Like, _scratches_." Aidan thought that to be the right word. "Long red lines! I saw it last time Daddy made breakfast."

June scorched her lip at the coffee and nearly choked. "Uh, er…" What was she supposed to say? 'Mommy did that to your Daddy, but he wanted it that way'? 'Mommy clawed her nails into Daddy's back as a grade-A orgasm racked her'? Or maybe 'Your parents are wild beasts in bed and that tends to get a little painful'?

Yeah, she'd do that and have the social service on her ass the next day. Man, it was seriously time for those soundproof walls.

Aidan looked at her expectantly.

"Uh, well, he… had…a mosquito bite and scratched."

Granted, Sam had other kinds of bites in different places, but that wasn't really the suitable discussion to have with your three-year old son.

"Mommy, can I have what you're drinking?"

"Me, too!" Sophia chimed in and pulled herself up on her chair.

"It's called coffee. I doubt you will like it very much, but of course, you can try." June poured a little coffee into two cups and filled the rest of it with milk, and added a little sugar to the mix. Sugar rushs were bad enough; she really didn't need her twins over-caffeinated, too.

"Here you go, you two," June placed the two cups in front of them and vowed once more that her children were the only people ever who were capable of turning her so housewifey and motherly.

Sophia looked at her brother, who looked back at her. Simultaneously, they closed their small hands around their cup each and tentatively took a sip.

June had to stifle a laugh at their identical frowns of disgust.

"Eww."

"Can we have a hot chocolate instead?" Sophia asked, "I wanna make it, though."

"Sure, Soph, come on up, I'll show you how to make it." June lifted her daughter up, making sure to hold onto her so she wouldn't fall.

Never had June regretted keeping those dark secrets from Sam. Since those that he kept from her didn't seem to matter anymore, at least, haven't matted for three years now, June believed it to be best to let them rest forever.

Their children would have weird enough of a life without their parents adding their pile each… Sam and June were adults, they could deal with their respective spouse keeping secrets.

Aidan and Sophia couldn't deal with losing a parent. And they would, would June open that box labelled 'Wall breaker'.

"When's Daddy coming back?" Sophia asked, just when the key was turned in the lock. June was just able to help her down before Sophia jumped, and then the little girl was already out the door and storming down the hallway. "Daaaaaddy!"

June followed her kids, a little slower paced. Sophia had her arms wrapped tightly around Sam's neck and Aidan his around Sam's legs. "And you said she wasn't a Daddy's girl."

"I never."

"Did, too."

"Well, if I did, then only because I didn't want you to feel bad or unloved."

"Nice try, Sam, but fact remains, we're even now."

"I can't believe you're still not over me being right about Aidan being born first."

"You should know that I neither forget nor forgive."

"I'm terrified of your wrath of revenge."

"Oh, you'll like it." June arched her eyebrow lewd suggestively. "Promise."

Sam had no doubt that he would.

He set Sophia down and crouched down to be on eye level with his children. Well, nearly eye level, anyways – if June's 6'4 husband crouched down, his eyes certainly still weren't the same height as their three-year olds. "You two been good?"

"Yes," Sophia beamed. "Most of the time."

"Extra cookie for honesty," Sam chuckled and brushed through his daughter's long brown hair.

He wondered if June knew the exact extent of how grateful he was to her, for not only having his children, for taking the plunge and risk a marriage to a hunter, but also for backing him up on whatever came their way. For raising their children; she was doing more of a single-mom job than Sam ever wanted her to do, but she had never complained.

Trusting and loving him was a dangerous affair, but June had never even voiced doubt or fear.

"So, are we going to get presents for our birthday?"

"And a cake?"

"Guess you two will have to wait and see," June smiled, "Three more bedtime stories, then it's your birthday."

"Can we get a dog?"

June looked at Sam. "You're taking that one."

* * *

"You know, June…" Sam brushed her hair away from her neck over her shoulder, kissed the naked skin. June subconsciously pressed her body against Sam's as a natural reaction. "…you never told me whether _you_'ve been good."

June's inner demon – figuratively speaking – did a little jubilee dance at a kinky night ahead of her. "Define 'good'. I've only screwed the postman and the plumber, left out the paediatrician and tax consultant. Oh, and I've only had phone sex with my husband once while he was gone on his business trip."

"Bad girl." The edge of the kitchen table cut into June's hips as Sam fiercely pushed her against it, his breath hot on her neck.

"Punish me."

"You're seriously disturbed."

"And you like it," June breathed, reaching behind her and letting her hand wander up Sam's thigh. "No point hiding _that_."

Sam fiddled with the button and zipper of June's jeans, burning up with impatience. Being married might be upside most of the time, but since Sam thought faithfulness to be part of a marriage, it also meant having to do without sex while he was away on hunts and June at home.

But hell, if _Dean_ could abstain for that time, Sam could at least as well.

Sam suppressed a groan; red lace underwear. "You provocative tease."

"Why, because I'm wearing your favourite?" June took Sam's hand in hers and led it up to her breasts, covered in said fabric. "Happy Birthday, honey."

"Guess we'll see about that." Sam yanked her jeans down and bent her over. June dug her nails into the tabletop and wiggled her butt alluringly, jittery from hot excitement. "Oh, baby, you know I never disappoint."

"Daddy, will you read us a story?"

"Holy shit," June shot straight up, elbowing Sam's ribs accidentally. "Oh, geez, sorry!"

Sam groaned, "I've suffered worse."

June pushed Sam towards the door where Aidan stood, quizzically frowning at his parents. Behind the cover of her husband's impressive body, June rather inelegantly pulled her jeans back up, making a mental note to lock the doors before a kinky quickie in the future. "Are you freaking kidding?" Sam hissed. "I can't go read them a story, not now, not in this state!"

"What? You at least still got your pants on!" June hissed back.

"You at least don't have a bo-"

"Alright, geez, fine!" June stumbled towards their son, plastering an easy smile on her face to cover up her unease – her whole life, she'd never felt busted, or embarrassed; but leave it to Sam and their children to change that. "Dad's going to be another minute, what do you say we get started and he'll take over when he's ready?"

Aidan looked at his mother, then at his father, and decided not to ask.

June let out a sigh of relief at her son's ceasing frown. Bullet dodged. "Which story do you want to hear?"

Sam watched his wife carry their first-born back to the twins' room. Dreading the day the twins would have the inevitable sex-ed at school and probably connect it back to what their parents _really_ did behind closed bedroom doors. And in the kitchen. Living room. Practically everywhere.

'Oh, yeah, hell of awkward talks and situations ahead there…'

* * *

While June was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, Sam checked his mails and if anything else had come up on those disappearances in Delaware.

"Hey, Sam." June straddled his lap, blocking his view of the screen, and locked her arms behind his neck.

"Oh, I don't like the look in your eye."

"I'm so proud of you for looking into my eyes in the first place," June smirked. Considering she wasn't wearing more than a skimpy silk negligee, that really was an accomplishment of Sam's. "And relax, I'm going to ask you one simple, innocent question."

"You wouldn't know the meaning of 'innocent' if it hit you in the face."

"Wow, you've got one hours to go until you're 35 and already turning grumpy. Next thing I know, my husband's deep in his midlife crisis, then he starts playing golf-" June was forced to shut up by Sam kissing her so fiercely she would have toppled backward to the ground if he hadn't held her in a tight grip. "Should I ever play golf, shoot me."

"Would be a waste of material," June breathed and kissed Sam's bare chest. "Anyways, back to my sweet-minded question."

"The only adjective I would _never _associate you with is 'sweet'."

"Stop bullying your wife."

"I apologize, my sweet rose."

June lightly slapped his arm. "And don't insult her."

Sam shook his head and chuckled. "Whatever, just ask the question."

"What was the Disneyfied version of the flower and the bee you told Sophia?"

Sam looked at her. "You serious?"

"I never say things I don't mean."

"Even for you, that is a whole new level of kinky."

"I'm just curious, I never said it would be foreplay-" June stopped when she read on Sam's face there was no way he would believe her. "Okay. Maybe. Sue me."

"I think I'd rather _screw_ you."

"Go ahead then, tiger. All yours."

"Now _there_ goes a decent birthday present."

"Did you just objectify me, Sam Winchester?"

"No less than you have objectified me countless times, June Winchester."

"Touché. Just remember to treat your toy well."

"I just wish I'd find the button to switch off the talk and make it _work_." Sam stood up, carried June over to the bed and buried her underneath him as he trailed her delicate skin with kisses.

"Found it," June whispered breathlessly as Sam caressed the insides of her thigh. "More than ready to work for you now."

* * *

**Alrighty, cute little filler before the storm. ;) Reviews much loved! =) **

**xoxo **


	14. Divorced Dragonslayer

**Divorced Dragonslayer **

* * *

"Are you two sure you don't want separate rooms, or beds at least?" June brushed through Sophia's curls tenderly as she sat on the twins' bed, the bedtime story book on her lap.

Since before they could speak, Sophia and Aidan had protested against being separated; they would cry and whine until they were sleeping next to each other. As soon as they could speak, they made it clear they wanted a joint room and a shared bed, Sophia especially.

Sam had dryly said that you better give a Hallberg girl what she wanted or it would be hell on earth – it had ended in a marital argument and the twins getting their will.

"Yes, we're sure." Aidan said.

"No, we don't want to get separated." Sophia said.

"Okay," June opened the book and started reading. It struck her again that her children were closer than siblings normally were, even for twins. Though she would never mention it to Sam, she couldn't help but notice that it was the same kind of depth of relationship Dean and Sam shared… and it wasn't that far off to assume they might take over the family business.

Sam would throw a fit at that mere thought, so June didn't bring it up. Not because she was disinclined to a huge fight and world-shattering make-up sex afterwards, but rather because she wanted to protect her children of unnecessary expectations and pressure; didn't want Sam to drill the 'don't you dare become hunters' idea into their minds.

'June Winchester, if you would have seen some years ago how you would end up here, you'd have laughed at yourself and called yourself crazy. Selfless mother, faithful wife and leading a stable life. Well, sort of, anyways.'

"Mommy, do fairy tales happen in real life?"

"Are there really dragons and princes and princesses?"

June sighed and wished she'd taken a pedagogic course in college that prepared her for these kind of questions. "Sometimes, fairy tales come true. Sometimes, people get happy endings, but not always. And dragons are real, but princes and princesses aren't."

"Then who kills the dragons?"

"Your Dad and uncle do."

"Is that why Dad is gone all the time? To kill dragons?"

"Yes," June brushed through Sophia's hair again and stroked Aidan's head. "Your Dad kills monsters."

"What if there's a monster underneath our bed? Or in the closet?"

"No monster will ever get you. Your Daddy makes sure of that. He checks your room every night, and when he's not there, I do it, and Dad's out there killing all the monsters before they can even get close to you. Nothing will ever hurt the two of you, I promise."

"Mommy? Are you the princess and Dad's the knight? Did he save you from the dragon?"

'More like from myself,' June bit her lip. "I'm not a princess, I'm way too rude for that. Plus, I don't particularly like dresses and high towers. But your Dad did save me."

"Tell us how you met Daddy!"

"Tomorrow night, sweetheart," June leaned forward and kissed each her children's head. "We have to save some stories so that you two won't get bored."

'And so that I can come up with a good Disney version of their soulless father meeting their screwed up, soul-damaged mother and banging her senseless…'

* * *

"An alpha? What kind?" June frowned and poked at the mass in the pot that didn't remotely resemble anything edible. 'Looks like take-out again today.'

"Not sure yet, it could be the skinwalker. Maybe the shapeshifter, we're not sure yet."

"Well, the grade-A monsters have been rather quiet lately, so it's not that surprising they pop up again."

"As long as it's only them…"

"What?"

"Nothing," Sam hastily said. "Look, June, I'll call you again tomorrow, okay?"

"No, wait, Sam, what did you mean with-"

"I gotta go."

June violently pushed the pot away, having reached her fill. "Are you ever going to tell me the fucking truth?"

"Are you?"

"I should have insisted on 'honesty' being added to the vows!"

"Apparently, so should have I!"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I thought it was self-explicatory that when you marry someone, you don't keep secrets from them!"

"Stick to your own ideals, Sam, before you hold them over me!" June hissed, "Oh, and you know one more thing?"

"I'm sure you'll enlighten me whether I want or not!"

"Marriage is supposed to be about being there for the other, too. So how is it that I raise _our_ children alone for six days a week on average?" There, she'd said it. The reproach she neither meant nor ever wanted to throw at him even in the worst fight.

"If that's how you feel about our marriage, then why don't you sign the divorce papers already?"

"You know what, maybe I will. God knows that every judge in his right mind will give me full custody. Not like that's any different to the status quo."

"Yeah, taking one parent away from your own children, that's what Hallbergs do, isn't it, June? You know, I never saw the resemblance between your mother and you as clear as I do now."

"We do seem to share the same taste in guys. Uncaring, neglecting, absent. _Soulless_."

"So basically the only thing still missing to perfect the resemblance is you screwing some monster and letting it rip you apart."

"Oh, I did the screwing part, alright. All that's missing still is for _you_ to rip me apart, I guess."

"What, and have my children have your messed up psyche? No, June, I wouldn't wish that upon anyone, least my own kids. See, _I_ got my soul. Now you just still gotta prove you have yours."

"Why? For what? You seem to think me fuckable enough the way I am!"

"That's about the only advantage."

"Yeah, I figured. It's the only reason you ever hit it off with me from the start, right?"

"I didn't have a soul then, _princess_, unlike you."

"Then why didn't you just run off with the hippie chick? Why bother marrying me, knocking me up?"

"Sweetheart, it takes two to get pregnant! Though I'm not quite so sure that with _you_, I really am the counterpart responsible for the twins."

"You know what, Sam? You're not. Because a father is there for his children. You're not." June wondered if she'd ever be able to take those horrible things back. Honestly, she doubted Sam would forgive her this time. However, she wasn't able to stop herself; the words just jumped out of her mouth, forming those horrid false accusations.

"I'm actually not surprised. You never did account for those three months after which you miraculously ended up pregnant."

"I can't account for most our time together, Sam, because you're never there."

"Giving you all the time of the world to screw around."

"Exactly. I'm just regretting that I didn't make better use of that free time and instead wasted it all on raising _your_ children while you were banging hippie chicks in backcountry bars." June felt bitter tears burning in her eyes. "Goodbye, Sam. I'm calling the lawyer."

"You go do that, I'm going to kill the freaks who are out on your head. But I'm sure you'll find a way to arrange the father days in-between my hunts. It'll only be a couple of days a year that I'm home, anyways, right?"

June flung the phone away, hurling at the wall with such force it broke.

Why did arguments spin out of control so fast, so drastic? Couldn't they have just the usual fight about who's doing the dishes? Who's got power over the remote control? Or even just a fight about an alleged affair that was based on actual proof instead of the pride-born need to hurt the other?

"Mommy?"

June put on her poker face, the one she'd trained to perfection, and smiled at Aidan: "Yes, sweetie?"

"Why were you yelling?"

June swallowed the lump in her throat; she'd broken all rules today. She'd pulled Sophia and Aidan into a dirty fight with Sam, made them the topic that got flung around between the two of them. Accused Sam of never being there when she had been the one who'd promised him she was fine with it, that she wanted him on the road and that he needed to hunt. "Um… your Dad had bad reception, I needed to talk louder."

"Oh," He just said, and June had the sneaky suspicion he could see through her mask and see what had really happened. Sam and June knew they couldn't keep a peaceful façade up forever, but they had agreed to keep the arguments away from Sophia and Aidan until they were older. Certain years of childhood shouldn't be tainted by parents having loud fights.

June just wanted to call Sam back and say sorry, say she loved him and that she hadn't meant a word of what she'd said… and she knew, or rather hoped, that he hadn't, either.

'Tough, June; if you'd wanted a smooth-sailing marriage, should have stuck to someone with less pride, less temper, less anger and just overall less issues. In short: Shouldn't have fallen madly in love with Sam Winchester.'

"Mommy." Aidan hugged her legs. "Call Daddy and say sorry?"

June swallowed hard. "I will. Promise."

Her son smiled and walked back to his sister, who sat in the living room watching TV. June took a couple of calming breaths and then went to search for her mobile, seeing as the phone hadn't survived the fight.

Through the haze of post-argument, June heard the doorbell ring, felt her insides clutch together painfully, and heard Sophia's: "I'll get it!"

"Sophia, don't!" June screeched, but it was too late – the door swung open and there Sam stood.

Or rather, the shapeshifter looking like him.

* * *

Sam clenched his fist around his phone and suppressed the urge of hauling it at the wall with full force.

He loved June, he did; he wished he'd never said one of the words he had thrown at her, but arguments with her spun out of control in a downward spiral so quickly… their prides got in the way, none of them could back down or take back things said.

Nasty things those had been this time. Sam wouldn't be surprised would June really file for divorce, even if just to prove a point.

All he wanted was to call her back immediately and say he was sorry. Unlike June, however, he didn't have his son here to push him over the edge, to kick his pride out of the way and put his children first.

So Sam didn't call her. Would he have, he'd have heard the phone ring and ring and nobody answering, and he'd have gotten into the car and drove home without stopping once.


	15. Angel With A Soft Spot

**An Angel With A Soft Spot **

* * *

"Dad!" Sophia beamed and hugged his legs.

June clawed her hands into the doorframe painfully, her knuckles turning as white as her face. The shapeshifter's eyes looked at her mockingly, knowing she couldn't do anything in front of her kids as long as he looked like their father, and the ultimate control and victory in those eyes, which were the exact mirror image of Sam's, poured salt in June's wound of helplessness. Of torture and fear.

"Hey, sweetheart," June wanted to shut her ears; she didn't want to hear Sam's voice from that monster. Didn't want him to touch her children.

"You're home early!" Sophia squealed in delight.

"That's because I wanted to be back with you, your brother and your mother," The shapeshifter's eyes travelled to June, a triumphant smile on his face. "The case solved itself, dearest. The thing we hunted took off… it were only a couple of dead leads."

June still didn't move, realizing with horror what was happening: The thing Sam and Dean hunted was right here, with them.

"What's for dinner, darling?" The shifter stepped inside, and June thought she had to faint from the surging hot pain ripping through her. The urge to throw up became stronger than that when the shifter leaned down to kiss her.

Damn it, it felt like Sam, and June wanted to cry from despair; but she wouldn't go down that easy.

She suppressed the overwhelming urge to bite down on his lip and instead broke away from the kiss as soon as she dared without making it look suspicious to her kids. "Hey, honey. Sandwich, that's what's for dinner. Didn't expect you."

"I bet you didn't," The shifter growled in her ear and his hands travelled over her ass. "But I assure you I'll more than make up for your absent husband."

"You try and you'll find a silver knife through your heart."

"Oh, sweetheart, that won't kill me," His eyes looked at her smoulderingly and his fingers trailed down her jaw, "It takes a lot more than that to kill an Alpha."

June smiled grimly, "That's okay. I've got a whole collection of sharp silver objects I'd more than happily drive into you."

"Honey, please. Not in front of the children."

June helplessly looked at Aidan and Sophia trotting into the kitchen for dinner.

The shifter leaned forward, his lips on her cheek, then close to her ear as he whispered: "You really want to give them the same trauma you suffered and kill their father in front of them?"

"Mommy? Is dinner ready?" Sophia smiled up to her.

June looked at the shapeshifter, looking like her husband to the last detail, and felt the bitter taste of defeat and helplessness rise in her throat. She forced herself to keep it together, to not throw up from the gut-wrenching feeling the shifter caused her, and to get her twins to safety.

_Somehow_.

A sitcom dinner couldn't have been any worse than the ensuing dinner with a monster at their table, who was good enough at imitating Sam that the twins didn't get suspicious.

Or so June thought.

"Sophia, Aidan, why don't you two get ready for bed? I'll be with you in a moment." June prayed – to whoever was listening – that they wouldn't insist on 'Daddy' putting them to bed. Whatever higher power she'd been praying to listened.

"Okay," Aidan nodded and took his sister's hand.

June turned her back to the shifter and did the dishes as if there was nothing out of the ordinary, as if the Alpha shapeshifter, looking like her husband, wasn't here to kill her.

"I'd advise against that," Sam's voice sounded leisurely from behind her as June's hand closed around the silver knife. "Wouldn't want to explain all that blood to your children, now, would you?"

June whirled around, eyes ablaze. "You mind telling me now what the fuck your problem is?"

"Tsk, tsk. Is that any way to talk to your husband?"

"You're not my husband," June hissed, "And now answer me!"

Sam-look-alike came to stand right before her, blocking every escape. His fingers fluttered over her face in the mocking imitation of a caress. "June, really. What difference does it make? Are you honestly trying to tell me you married Sam for anything else than his looks and his ability to satisfy you every night he's home? Not that it's often the case."

"I sure as hell didn't ask for you to fill in for him. You didn't come here to play happy family and 'considerate monster', so why are you here?"

"Vengeance," He growled and pushed June back against the counter, the sharp edge biting into her back. "Your Sammy-dearest tried to take something very dear from me some years ago… when he was still the soulless monster he really is, even today. Man, I hope he finally breaks down that wall…And the death of his beloved wife would certainly accelerate that. Don't worry, your children won't be harmed… Not for now, anyways. Depending on your cooperativeness." The shifter's hands pushed up June's shirt, but she brought that enterprise to a quick end by plunging the knife into his leg. The shifter barely even flinched, but did let go of her. "I'm surprised he didn't choose a less fussy bedmate to fuck senseless." The shifter roughly grabbed her arms and crushed his lips on hers, violating her mouth while his hands dealt bruises to her fair skin.

June struggled and flailed around until she eventually managed to get her mouth free, at least. It scared her how strong Sam's body was – not that she had to fear her husband's strength, but it was still an intimidating thought what he was theoretically capable of. "You may find this surprising, but we humans are actually capable of feeling. So when Sam says he loves me for who I am, he does."

"Maybe," The shifter was unimpressed, "But what about you, princess? You can still feel that soulless heart beating in your chest, no matter how many times you tell yourself you've changed… it's in your blood, June. Decades of breeding can't be undone just like that… it's running deep in your blood. You can't scrub that clean, ever."

June's mind was racing, trying to figure out what the hell he meant; she as sure as peanut butter was disgusting wouldn't ask. "Fascinating insight, thank you ever so much. Too bad that I don't give a fucking damn about what you have to say. You're just a needy monster attempting to boost your ego by getting revenge on the hunter who got one over you and will destroy you in the end." June flinched when he slapped her face, but no cry left her lips. More than the physical pain it stung to have someone looking like Sam beat her. They had their fights, but it never got physical – never. June would take their children and leave if it ever did.

Okay, so maybe sex got a little rough once in a while, but that was a different story entirely.

"So, that's your plan? Beat me to death? Very manly, very heroic. Not to mention noble and elegant. And so very _monstrous_."

The shifter grabbed her arms painfully and pulled her towards himself, tight against his body. Sam's hazel eyes bored into hers, but there was an underlying malice in them that gave the shifter in him away. "A mouth like that, I'm surprised you survived this far."

"Yeah, not the first time I heard that. Apparently, all you freaks ever do is complain about my wit, but you never have the guts to actually knock it out of me." June seethed.

"That's about to change, believe me."

"Mom? We're ready." Aidan appeared in the doorframe, and to June, it was obvious he was terrified of his 'father'. Yet, he had told his sister to stay in bed while he went to get Mom; Sophia had even been more scared. Something was wrong with their Daddy today; he was hurting their Mom.

June pushed the shifter away from her. "Do the dishes, _honey_, I'll put the kids to bed."

He growled, obviously not too amused about June being alone with the children without him being there to control it.

June was about to let out a sigh of relief when she heard the heavy steps following them. "I'm home so seldom, wouldn't want to miss this," Shapeshifter Sam grabbed June's arm roughly and followed Aidan back to the twins' room. "The dishes can wait, can't they, _darling_?"

June wasn't one to despair quickly, but even she felt a wave of hopelessness taking her under. For her babies, she put on her poker face and smiled. "Sure."

Sophia's eyes widened when their Dad appeared along with their Mommy; he scared her tonight. Aidan crept under the covers and took her hand comfortingly; that simple touch told Soph what she needed to hear: As long as their mother was there, nothing would happen to them; she would figure this out.

All Sophia wanted was her Dad back, how he normally was… not so cold. Un-Daddy-like.

"You two look tired, what do you say we skip the bedtime story tonight?" June soothingly stroked her twins' heads, shielding them from the shifter's sight with her body.

Sophia looked up to her Mom and saw the strength in her eyes that she hoped to have one day, when she grew up, too. The girl nodded. "Goodnight, Mommy."

"Goodnight, Sophia." June leaned forward, kissed her daughter's forehead, then her son's. "Sweet dreams."

Resolutely, June got up and pushed 'Sam' out of the room, firmly shutting the door close behind them.

"Sneaky game, bitch."

"What?" June asked innocently.

"It's not going to save you. Or them. Only gives me more time to enjoy Sam's lovely wife." The shifter painfully grabbed June's arm and pulled her into the bedroom, slamming the door close behind them.

"If you want to kill me, why don't you do it outright, huh? Scared?" June hissed, resisting the urge to rub her aching arms. She'd bruise, undoubtedly; but really, that was least of her concerns right now.

Another slap, this one harder than the one before. June stifled a cry and glared heatedly at her 'husband'. "Nice psychological warfare touch, but you could _torture _me to death looking like Sam and it won't do _a scrap_ of harm on my psyche. I can well distinguish between my husband and a monster."

"Can you?" The shifter took her wrists and trapped her between his body and the wall. "There's absolutely no difference. Your oh-so-beloved and allegedly soulful husband is nothing but a lying, deceptive, murdering monster."

"That's a nice alliteration there. You come up with that yourself?" June gasped when she felt a hand undoing the buttons on her shirt.

"Did you never wonder what those hunts are about that he keeps so quiet about? Or why he and Dean talk at strange times and hang up the second you come into the room?"

"How do you-"

"I've got my sources," He bit down on her neck, released her wrists to run his hand over the naked skin of her waist up to her bra.

"Get off me!" June growled and clawed at the shifter's face.

"Oh, I do hope you like it rough. For your sake." 'Sam' smirked, cupped her breast with his one hand and roughly grabbed her hair with the other, forcing his mouth on hers. "Or this might be a little painful."

"Naturally, rape would be the only way you would _ever_ get any," June snapped, which earned her another slap, this one drawing blood from her lip. "Newsflash, monster: You can't hurt me, whatever you do. Oh, I know what kind of Psycho thriller you're playing here; torturing me, probably eventually killing me and pinning it all on Sam so that he'll have to live with the guilt… blah, blah, blah. You ever considered getting a life?"

"I don't need one. I've got Sam's now."

"Pah. You wish." June kneed the shifter between the legs, sending a short 'sorry' to Sam just out of principle and dashed for the door.

Needless to say, she didn't get far before the shifter grabbed her hips and tossed her on the bed like an itching piece of clothing that he just wanted off. June forced herself not to give up, though even she had to admit that this was looking anything but peachy for her.

"Mommy?" Thank Heavens, or whatever, that her children were blessed with more empathic skills than she had ever been. June turned her head to look at Aidan standing in the open door, face pale with fear but not letting it show. "Sophia has a nightmare."

June used the shifter's distraction to quickly get up from the bed. "I'm coming, sweetie. I'll be right back…Sam." God knew June nearly choked on using that name for that monster, but she had to keep him here somehow. Making him believe she was playing along might be the only way.

Sure enough, the shifter growled: "Don't you dare be long."

June wiped a strand of hair from her face angrily and stepped out onto the dark corridor. She quickly buttoned her shirt up again before she picked Aidan up in her arms, comfortingly pressing him against her body, and carried him into the twins' room. She locked the door behind them and rushed over to Sophia. "Mommy, what's wrong with Daddy? He's different…!"

"Shh, Soph, it's okay, it'll all be okay." June soothed and stroked her daughter's hair. "That man is not Dad, okay? It's a monster who just looks like your Dad, do you understand that?"

The twins nodded. "Yes, Mommy."

"Okay. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"How, Mom? The monster's here!"

'Yes, and he won't let us leave, at least, not alive,' June thought darkly. She had maybe two more minutes before the shifter would get suspicious and break down the door. She was as good as dead, she knew that; but he'd said her children wouldn't be harmed… why? Did monsters suddenly grow a conscience? Or did he want to use them to torture Sam?

June looked at the terrified faces of her babies. No, she decided, that wouldn't happen. The shifter picked the wrong woman to mess with.

"Balthazar. Get your feathery ass down here, _now_."

"Juney June, still so bossy."

Aidan and Sophia flinched as a man suddenly appeared in their room, but they didn't scream. June stood up and faced the angel. "Baldy Balty. I need you to take us out of here."

"What would I do that for? You don't have leverage."

June stepped closer and glared at him, lowering her voice: "If you don't fucking help me save my children, I'll guarantee you I'll come back from wherever that shifter sends me and flay you alive, you'll wish your Daddy never created you."

Balthazar sighed. "June, I wish I could, but your husband look-alike didn't come here alone. Brought some help, and they have this building locked down. Can't take you out of here supernaturally."

"Then beam us to the garage."

"What's your counter offer?"

"I won't pull the angel blade from the closet and stab you."

"Sounds fair," Balthazar knew he could be out of here before June could even think about stabbing him, but he had a soft spot for her he would never admit to.

Seconds later, June and her children stood in the underground parking garage, in front of June's Impala. "Thank you, Balthazar. Really."

The angel waved her off. "Just get out of here before they catch you."

"Wait, Balthazar- who has this building locked down? Who wants me and my children dead?"

The angel slowly turned around to her, studied her for a moment before he said: "I'm not sure, June. Keep your radar sharp when you drive out of here, and you might figure it out. They're around… don't get caught. And run fast." He was gone.

"Mommy… what was that?"

"That was an angel, sweetie, he beamed us down here so that we can get away." June replied curtly. She decided to take her other car, the Audi TT, seeing as it would be a lot more inconspicuous than the classic car everyone knew she drove, and strapped her children into their seats. "Everything will be alright, you two."

'I'm just so sorry your childish innocence has to be taken away so soon…'

* * *

"The shifter isn't here," Dean stated as he and Sam combed through the rundown factory where they had figured he'd hide out.

"At least, not any longer…Brings up the sticky question of where he is."

"I've got an idea where." Dean picked up a piece of paper with an address on it.

Sam took it from Dean and numb from shock and fear tonelessly said: "June."

* * *

June hadn't slept for hours, but wouldn't get around to it anytime soon. They were in Ohio, which meant she would still have to drive through three more states before she reached South Dakota.

"Mom, where are we going?"

"We'll visit Grandpa Bobby."

"Where's Daddy?"

"He'll meet us there," June lied. She had no idea where Sam was, she couldn't reach his phone and he hadn't called since that huge fight, either.

'I'm getting him a beeper,' June growled to herself. 'I've had it with something coming in-between when we're not talking because of some stupid fight and I need him.'

June passed a gun store, sending her brainwaves into motion. "Are you two hungry?"

"Can we have pancakes?"

"Of course, sweetie." June parked her car, un-strapped her babies from their seats and entered the diner.

"Aren't you going to eat, Mommy?" Sophia chewed on her food.

"I'm not hungry. Come on, we'll get the rest for on the road," June itched to keep moving, she was bordering on paranoia and couldn't shake off the feeling of being followed. Not that it was that abstract a thought.

"You two wait in the car, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, you understand? Don't open the door, don't open the window. Stay right here."

The twins nodded.

Making sure to keep her car and therewith her babies within eye shot, June walked into the gun store. "Hi, I need a gun." Preambles had never been her strength.

"Certainly, that's what we're here for," The clerk beamed. "What kind of gun are you looking for?"

June rolled her eyes. "Geez, I've got no idea. I may be married to a Winchester, but got no clue about any other weapon names. Just give me anything small and handy that's capable of killing."

The man's – Karl, according to his name tag – face fell and he was considering calling the police. Then again, this hot lady wasn't the first crazy person to walk into here, so what the hell. Homicides weren't his bill; he just sold weapons. "Ma'am, you do realize there's a waiting list for-"

June leaned onto the counter, bringing her face closer to the clerk's. "You listen to me, Karl. I've got murdering monsters on my ass who want to kill me and my babies, so I need a fucking gun to take them out before they get to my children. Now, I don't give a fucking damn about waiting lists, I need a gun and ammo, right now. I don't care what it takes." June slammed her black Amex onto the counter. "Do we understand each other?"

Ten minutes later, June had a .45 tugged into the waistband of her jeans and ammo in her pocket.

'Second Amendment, I love you."

* * *

"June!" Sam yelled, but the apartment was empty. He didn't know whether to be glad or freaked out by that. No sign of a break-in – but then again, if it was the shifter, he could have looked like him.

Sam didn't even want to know what the Alpha might have done walking around as him… if he'd hurt Aidan, Sophia or June…

"The whole apartment's clean," Dean said. "Though I did find a bloody silver knife in the kitchen. Seems like your wife stabbed you."

Sam grunted.

"Oh, and another interesting fact? The twins' bedroom was locked from the inside. Someone kicked down the door to get in. No trace of anything inside, however. June's car is still in the garage, though."

Sam was about to despair when he remembered something. "Wait, which car?"

Dean frowned. "What do you mean? Her Impala, of course."

"Was there a black Audi anywhere?"

"Err, no…?"

Sam let out a sigh of relief. "June's got the kids. They're safe, for now… on the run."

"Whereto?"

"I have no idea." The despair returned. Sam couldn't get a hold of June, and he had no idea how to find her, or where she would possibly go. "We need to find her, Dean, and fast."

"Agree, but how?"

The door from across opened slowly and Mrs Hurley, their neighbour, poked her head out. "Ah, Mr Winchester! Is everything alright? I've heard some noise yesterday night, but when I came over and knocked, nobody answered."

"What time was that?" Sam asked without further preamble. He could bust out the nice-guy attitude another time.

"Around eleven, maybe?" Mrs Hurley tapped her chin as she tried to remember. "Oh, and there was a woman here yesterday morning inquiring about your wife."

Sam tried to keep it together, but it was downward-spiralling at record speed, and his world was collapsing brick by brick. "What did she ask?"

"Oh, just if a June Hallberg-Winchester lived here, and then when she would be back from work. That was it. Nice lady. Reminded me of your wife."

"Did she have a scar on her neck?"

Mrs Hurley squinted her eyes. "Yes, I think she did."

Sam turned to Dean. "Keira Ivancan."

June's relatives were back in the game, and not only had a head start, but a successful one, too. Sam wished he could turn back time, tell June about her crazy family, tell her what was going on, what their plans were… now it was too late. His wife and children were alone in a pond of piranhas just waiting for them to cut themselves on the sharp reef.

And he had thrown them into it.

* * *

June was running on borrowed fuels: Caffeine and gasoline. She hadn't slept for two days and eaten one cookie during that whole time, but downed gallons of coffee and energy drinks. One advantage she had: she had shut her soul down. It allowed her to keep going longer and be less prey to weakness of any kind. Oh, sure, her soul was still there, her cubs-protecting lioness instincts assured her that. Just not as effective as it had been these past years.

June glanced at the rear-view mirror at her sleeping children. She would go to the end of this world and the next for them and Sam.

Sam. Why didn't he call? Why couldn't she reach him?

Somebody was interfering, that June was sure of, since she had tried Dean and Lisa, but none of them answered, either. June had a vague idea who it might be that was messing with her.

First, her grandmother showing up from the grave three years ago, the same time she was attacked by humans doing demons' biddings. Same time Sam cracked the wall for the first time.

And now, that prickling sensation at the small of her back when she'd raced out the parking garage. The same taste lingering behind that Karen Black had left.

June's occupation might only require knowledge of art and business, but she was smart on hunters' terms, too: She was married to one, after all.

So in hours spent in solitude, driving, mulling over the facts, June had figured it out: Her fucked-up family was back from the grave.

* * *

Bobby Singer had never quite understood what Sam found in June Hallberg. To say he'd been shocked to hear she was pregnant with his child some years ago had been an understatement; he'd sincerely doubted Sam's sanity at that point. Even more so when he married that young thing.

Though once Sam's children were born, Bobby came to love those kids like his own grandchildren; just like he loved Sam and Dean like his own. Not that he could say the same for June, but he'd been willing to try accept her for Sam's and his kids' sakes.

June knew Bobby never really liked her; she couldn't begrudge him that, considering she'd lent soulless Sam a helping hand in attempting to kill him. So whenever Sam took Aidan and Sophia to visit Bobby, she'd stayed behind, no matter how much Sam begged her to come along.

Secretly, June was sure, Sam was relieved; if she'd been there, it would only have caused tension and God knew Sam had experienced enough of that. No, he deserved to have those weekends with his kids at his surrogate father's house.

Taking all that into consideration, Bobby was accordingly surprised to see an exhausted-looking June Winchester on his doorstep early Saturday morning, Sophia sleeping on her arm and a tired looking Aidan on her hand. "Bobby…I know I have no right being here, but please, hear me out."

Wordlessly, Bobby opened the door and let them in. "Why don't you bring Aidan and Sophia upstairs? They look tired."

June nodded gratefully and carried her twins up the stairs, tugging them into bed and pulling the covers over them. "Sleep, you two. It'll all be okay now."

Sophia snuggled close to her brother, glad to finally be in a soft bed again and not the uncomfortable car seat, and immediately fell asleep. Aidan heard his mother softly close the door before he too drifted off to sleep.

June tentatively walked into the kitchen, as if Bobby would bust out the rifle any second and aim at her. Instead, he handed her a glass of whiskey and a plate with a sandwich. "You look like you could use it, girl."

June huffed. "Thanks. Um, listen, Bobby… I know I have no right asking this of you, but… I need you to take Aidan and Sophia, at least, until Sam shows up. You're the only one I can trust. They can't be safe anywhere else."

Suddenly, for the first time, Bobby felt sympathy for her. "What happened, June? You look like you haven't slept in days. What are you running from?"

"Hell," She replied bitterly, gulped down the whiskey but didn't touch the food. "Please, Bobby. For them and Sam, not for me."

"Course, kid." He nodded. Bobby got it now; why Sam loved her. Brave, smart and loyal.

"Thank you, really. As soon as I'm gone, please call Sam, tell him Aidan and Soph are safe, that they're with you, that he needs to come see them…"

"Wait, wait, you're leaving?"

"I have to," June swallowed the lump in her throat. "What's hunting us, it can track me wherever I go… if I stay, they'll find my babies. I need to keep running so they won't find them."

Bobby didn't know the girl Sam had married well; but he knew that this distracted, nervous bundle of a mess wasn't the usual June. "Why don't you call Sam?"

"I've tried, millions of times… one of the things after us, it can intercept, it keeps us from calling each other…I've got to go, I can't stay longer or they'll find us. I just got to say goodbye to my babies."

Bobby watched the young woman drag herself up the stairs and highly doubted she would make it much further in that state. However, he knew he couldn't stop her; say what you want, but June knew what was happening around the block. If she said she had to leave or the monsters would find them, it was true.

Aidan and Sophia woke when the door opened, though both had been fast asleep. "Mommy?"

June smiled and stroked their heads. "You two are going to stay with Bobby for a while, okay? Daddy's coming to fetch you. I have to leave, but you two be good to Grandpa Bobby, alright?"

"I don't want you to leave, Mommy!" Sophia wailed.

June forced back tears. "I'll be back, Sophia. And Dad will be here soon." June swallowed the lump in her throat that had crept its way back there. "When Daddy comes… you tell him that I love him, that I'm sorry, and that you two need him more than he needs me, alright?"

The twins nodded solemnly. June suppressed a cry and pulled her babies into her arms. "I love you two."

"We love you, too, Mommy."

June took one last look at her children, then she got back on the road. She got as far as Colorado when her body eventually demanded its tribute; she slipped into a comatose state of sleep for some hours and awoke to the sound of the door being kicked down.

* * *

**Feedback much loved! It keeps me writing! =) **

**xoxo**


	16. Hell Of A Family

**Hell Of A Family **

* * *

"Damn it, June, answer your phone!" Sam yelled.

Dean didn't dare voice the possibility she might not be able to.

Sam was about to try reach his wife for the fifth thousand and second time this day when his phone rang. "What?"

"Don't yell at me, boy."

"Sorry," Sam growled. "What is it?"

"June told me to call you-"

"June? She's with you?"

"Was. Took off ten minutes ago. Aidan and Sophia are with me, they're safe."

Sam let out a breath of relief, but tensed again when he realized what Bobby had said. "Where is June then?"

"She wouldn't say."

Sam suppressed the urge to just snap the phone shut. "Okay, thanks, Bobby. Look after them for me for a while, will you?"

"Sam, I think you should come see your children _before_ looking for June. It's what she wanted."

Every fibre in him screamed to ignore June's will, to solely look for her now that he knew his children were safe. But maybe another part in him knew he'd be too late, anyhow. "Alright. I'll be there in two hours."

* * *

June's body groaned in protest as she jumped up and grabbed her gun, cocked and aimed at the intruder. One of them, anyways.

"Don't take this the wrong way, whore, but you look just awful."

"Maybe," June seethed, "But I'm still more alive than you thought me to be. Your plan failed."

"Only half-way." The other woman, somewhere in her late twenties, shrugged and glared at June with cold blue eyes. June recognized her from a family photo she'd found in the attic ages ago…

It was obvious she was the one in charge; the three guys flanking her were just tools. Granted, probably deadly tools. "I still got to you, _June_."

"Yeah, but that's not half of what you hoped to achieve," June smiled triumphantly. "My children are safe and always will be. _Keira_."

The other woman's eyes widened at that. "I'm surprised you know who I am, I was under the impression your loving _husband_ didn't tell you squat."

Now it was June's turn to be surprised. "What?"

Keira revelled in her triumph. "Oooh, Sammy didn't tell you what he was doing all those years ago? Who he was hunting? My, my, you two seriously need to up your honesty."

'Bigger fish, June; get out of this alive, then you can still give Sam the talk,' June took a deep breath. "Hooray for you, you got me. Why?"

"What, I can't pop in on my great-granddaughter for a little chat?"

"Tough, your great-granddaughter doesn't want to talk, so screw you." June cringed as her intestines clutched together painfully. "Wow, you monsters really are over-compensating for something with your need to torture." Naturally, that earned her another taste of it.

"You messed it all up, June! I worked decades for this, and _you_ screwed it all up!"

"Newsflash: You're long since supposed to be dead, so don't tell me how I have to live my life, especially since this is my time, not yours. You've passed your exasperation date. Even if you hadn't, I wouldn't let a pathetic, power-needy bitch like you tell me _anything_." June was flung against the wall and collapsed on the floor. Groaning, she fought her way back up. "Nobody's been able to ever knock my smart mouth out of me, you sure as hell won't break that pattern, bitch. So go ahead, torture me, kill me. You won't ever get to my children."

"Ah, yes, your two brats are the core of the problem. Well, and your hunter husband, but that's basically the root of it all, isn't it? For decades, I followed family tradition of finding the perfect match for my children and grandchildren, and it all went perfectly. Your mother, poisoning her own blood to produce the perfect offspring, marrying your father, a human so soul-damaged, he practically didn't have one."

June looked at Keira in disbelief. That's what her life was? The result of an obscene breeding programme? "What…?"

"Oh, your hubby knew. He just apparently didn't think it necessary to tell you. You're the heir of centuries of joining powerful bloodlines – you're the one, June, the one we were all waiting for. But you failed royally." Keira sighed dramatically. "It all looked so promising: Your soul was all screwed to hell, so it would have taken hardly a push to get you to unleash all your powers – but no, you had to bitch about it. Until soulless Sammy turned up, and we all thought it would be alright then, that he'd set you back on track. Son of a bitch got his soul back, though, and he just _had_ to go find the little bitch he screwed and try to make her all soulful and blah. And you had to listen to him, didn't you?" June felt another surge of acid flooding her insides. "Worse yet, you let _him_, a goddamn _hunter_, shove two kids into you! It destroyed all of my work!"

"Oh, wow, I'm drowning in pity. Bohoo. Did it ever occur to you that you need help? Preferably the 'bullet through your heart' kind?" June rolled her eyes as Keira sent another flood of pain through her. "When will you finally understand that you can never inflict enough pain on me as that I would shut up, huh? So, since you're already explaining your oh so foolproof world domination plan, tell me what my children have to do with any of that."

"You broke the bloodline, June! By letting a hunter, and a goddamn Winchester at that, throw his bloodline into the mix you screwed up our whole plan! Our offspring isn't supposed to grow weaker, more human, but stronger, supernaturally strong!"

June nodded slowly. "Right. Apparently, the more incest you perform, the nuttier you get. I'm willing to bet your parents were siblings." June groaned at the next jab of pain. "You're seriously uncreative, anyone ever tell you that?"

Keira was unaffected. "Where are your two bastards, June?"

"Uh, right, you just more or less admitted you wanted to murder my babies because they don't fit your fucked up profile of perfect blood, and now you expect me to spill their location. Try Walmart, I hear they have brains. You ought to invest in one."

Keira slammed June into the wall again, and this time, June couldn't find the strength to get back up. Her great-grandmother's hand closed around her throat. "That you're still alive is only to be ascribed to my mercy. Your generation was supposed to be the perfect one, the one we need to set it all in action because you were supposed to have the perfect combination of it all. Enough power to let us claim world domination. That's why we didn't kill you, until now, anyways. You forget that you aren't the only one of that generation."

"Brent died years ago, killed by our own nutjob mother."

Keira slapped June, which triggered her to in turn punch her in the face and kick her in the gut, giving her enough time to struggle up again. Hell if June Winchester would go down crumbling on the floor.

"If you had but bothered to weigh your options and not hop into bed and have Winchester bang you senseless first thing, you would have realized what's possible with the powers running in your blood. But you sold all that for your soul," Keira seethed, "I didn't. I embraced it. There's barely a limit to what I can do. Resurrection isn't easy, but for me, peanuts."

"I always knew why I hated them," June dived for her gun and fired two shots at the 'tools'. She hit one of them in the chest, the other right in the heart. She fired another shot at the remaining one and finished him with a clean headshot – as far as a headshot could be clean. June then flung the gun around to aim at Keira.

"Oh, June. You can't kill me with a simple gun. That might work on them, but not me. See, I'm going to kill you. Then I'm going to find your husband and your bastards, and I'm going to kill them, too. Then your brother and I will clean up the mess you've caused, and I will finally have what I worked for so hard. Granted, it will take a while getting your drunk-ass brother to tone up and use his powers correctly, but with a little guidance he'll be releasing hell on earth in no time."

"Sam's going to stop you," June glared at Keira triumphantly. "Because no matter how low an opinion you have of him, you're scared. That's why you stopped your great plan three years ago, because he got too close to you. Guess what: He'll hunt you down and kill you. See you in hell."

Keira snapped her fingers and June's gun flew out of her hand. She stood proudly and just looked at the madwoman opposite her. "I wonder how capable your husband will be of doing anything at all, let alone hunt, once he's a drooling mess. He's going to break that wall, June, I'll make sure of it. The death of his oh so beloved wife will break him."

"Oh, I don't think so. I've taken precautions for that."

"They won't be strong enough to make him bear the sight of his wife being ripped to pieces."

June barely even flinched at the sound of hellhounds. "See, that's your problem, Keira. You underestimate me, just like you underestimate the power of a soul."

"Makes no difference now. Those doggies obey my every command; so even if you had the juice to stop me for whatever reason, you won't be able to stop _them_. Here's your very last chance: Where are your children?"

"Wow, you are one desperate woman, having to repeat your threats in the futile hope anyone listens to you. When's the last time you got laid? Without having to pay for it, I mean?" A dog snarled at June's feet, and she could feel the beast's breath on her leg. "You really think your dog rally here is going to impress me? Make me turn on my family?"

"Any last words, hunter whore?"

"I _always_ have the last word."

"Not this time. Sic her, boys."

"See you downstairs soon, bitch."

And June had the last word as always – though this time, they really were her last words.

* * *

"Dad, where's Mommy?" Sophia was snuggled against her father's chest tightly. After the past turbulent days, it felt incredibly good to just be safe in his arms and have him stroke her hair.

Sam had been here for just an hour, but couldn't bear staying here any longer already. His children were safe; he needed to find June now. However, he also knew he couldn't leave Aidan and Sophia again so soon. It was the third thing his children had said to him; that Mommy told them to tell him they needed him more than he needed her. It was obvious they hadn't known what it meant, but Sam knew. And he feared for June's life like he never had before.

The first thing had been: Mommy told us to tell you she's sorry.

The second thing had been: Mommy told us to tell you she loves you.

Telling Sam what he already knew; their fight hadn't been about them not loving each other, it had been about their prides clashing as they so often did. He prayed he would get the chance to tell June he loved her like nothing else in the world.

Sam had arrived at Bobby's two hours after June had left their kids there and gone back on the road. _Back on the run_.

Sam swallowed the bitterness in his throat; this was all his fault. He should have told June everything, he shouldn't have stopped hunting her family three years ago; he should have looked for leads instead of just accepting there were none. "I don't know. But I'll find her, Sophia."

"Sam?" Dean appeared in the doorway, his voice subdued. "June's phone back on the radar."

Sam's head jerked up. "And?"

"Colorado."

Dean had learned that his gut feeling was mostly right; he prayed to the God he had no belief in that it was wrong just this one time. Because it told him June was dead. Whoever of June's relatives capable of intercepting phone connections didn't hold it up anymore… probably because there was no need for it any longer.

"Let's go," Sam gently said Sophia onto the couch beside him.

Dean looked at the little girl and her brother. "Sam, they need you. I'll go. You stay here with your kids."

"She's my wife, Dean."

"Yeah, and the mother of your children. She sure as hell wouldn't want you to bail on them for her sake."

Sam glared at him, and just when Dean thought he'd give in, Sam said: "Bobby will take care of them. It'll just be a couple of hours. I'm going."

'No, Sammy, no….'

* * *

The broken door forebode nothing good. Dean wasn't quick enough to stop Sam from jumping out the car and darting towards the motel room June was staying in.

"Damn it!" Dean cursed and ran after his brother, just in time to keep him from barging into the gruesome scene inside.

"Dean, let me go!" Sam yelled, eyes already filling with tears – he'd seen enough of what had happened to know he was too late. To know that he might never be able to take those things he'd said back, to never tell June he loved her… and it was all his fault.

Damn, his brother had put on muscle mass over the past few years, Dean cursed silently as he tried keeping Sam out of the room. "Sam, don't."

"Why, because I might break this goddamn wall? Who the hell cares, Dean!" With one powerful shove, Sam broke free and pushed his brother out of the way.

Dean helplessly turned and watched his younger brother fall to his knees beside June's torn body, blood seeping through her clothes but her face completely unharmed, as if she were just sleeping.

Dean knew the signs of a hellhound when he saw them, and he also knew what it meant for June's soul: Hell.


	17. Heaven On Hell

**Heaven On Hell**

* * *

"Well, well, just when I thought every Winchester had taken his turn being down here, one of their brooding mares shows up."

"Classy opening line. Just once, I'd like to meet a demon who doesn't comment on my relationship as a way of introduction."

"You're sassy now, but wait til I get started. We're going to have lots of fun, Juney. Well, I am. You're going to scream."

"Demon rape, no thanks," June huffed. "Would that even work? Not only that I technically don't have a body _to_ rape down here, but can sadistic demons too stupid to be topside even get it up?"

A sharp cutting pain in her side. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Did you know that knives are preferred by sexual sadists, because stabbing a woman is the only way they will ever penetrate one? Wonder what that says about you, blackie."

"You're going to lose that smart mouth of yours, Winchester whore." The demon trailed the knife down June's collarbone. "I'm not the only one longing for a piece of Sam Winchester's little slut. Did you know that we demons have intense sexual desires, down here, in hell? We've got to spend the time somehow, and you are a convenient distraction."

June closed her eyes – or whatever the hell equivalent was of that. There must be dozens of demons here having beef with Sam or Dean… and right now, she was the only vent for their hatred and thirst for revenge. She was in for hell, literally. Well, she wouldn't go down easy.

* * *

Sam wouldn't speak a word for the whole trip back to Bobby's. Ever since they had buried June, not even tears streamed out of his eyes, as if he had spent them all already – or, that being the worse option; Sam was already planning some reckless, stupid way of getting her back.

"Sam, whatever you're thinking of doing, don't do it."

Silence.

"She wouldn't want that, Sam."

Silence.

"You can't do anything stupid, Sam. June doesn't want you to. Remember that's the reason you broke up three years ago?"

Silence.

"You heard what Aidan and Sophia said, Sam: They need you more than you need June."

"How do you know that, Dean? How can you _possibly_ know how much I need June? Aidan and Sophia need her more than me. I'm never there for them, June is."

"Sam-"

"It's the truth and you know it."

"Did you ever hear the twins or June complain about it? And I don't mean one of your and June's nasty fights, but I mean: has anyone of them ever _genuinely _complained or voiced any accusations?"

Sam couldn't bring himself to admit 'no'. It was easier to believe different; he could sell his soul for June's and peg it off as the greater good for their children, and not his incapability, or rather unwillingness, to live with_out_ her and _with _the guilt of having killed her.

"Exactly. Now, you stay the hell away from trouble, alright? You don't scratch the wall, no matter how much it hurts to have lost June, you don't go seek some Crossroads Demon, and you don't recklessly hunt her family, you understand me?"

Silence.

* * *

"Do you know who I am?"

"Pokey? No, wait, Pokey was in here yesterday, guess that would make you 'I don't give a fuck'." June smiled sweetly at the demon who'd entered her very own torture chamber, for a lack of a better comparison. Not like there was actual time and space down here in hell.

"One year down here and still such a smart mouth. You know, to the world up there, you've only been dead for three days."

"Yeah, genius, I can do primary school calculus, thanks. One month: ten years. Three days: one year. Got it."

The demon imaginarily ran a hand over his forehead. Why did he always get stuck with the Winchesters? He'd been Alistair's apprentice when Dean Winchester had shown up here, then taken over Alistair's position of 'head torturer of hell' and assigned Sam's soul the luxury suite in the Cage when he and Michael tumbled down here. So far, every Winchester had made the one or other witty remark; It had taken three months, thirty agonizing years to finally make Dean break and shut up. Sam, he hadn't had the pleasure to torture for long before he'd been locked away in Lucifer's cage to the devil's amusement, not his. However, it had been long enough for Sam to say something along the lines of: "So much for your apocalypse, you incapable, pathetic dicks."

And now he was stuck with the worst Winchester yet: June.

That woman seriously had the nerve to laugh in his face when he sliced her up. "Come on, we humans can do better torture than that. Did you happen to be topside during the witch hunts? Ever heard of the inquisition? They could make you spill your guts within minutes. But this here? Come on. Knife in, knife out, it's like a bad lay."

"I take it you talk from experience," The demon seethed.

"Oh, absolutely not. I have about the most amazing sex life ever, and highly satisfactory, too. Not saying there aren't any knives or bondages involved now and again, but Sam can make it fun even without those tools you use down here."

"Congratulations, whore, you just managed to give me, the master torturer of hell, sickening images."

"Aww, such pathetic prudes you demons are." June pursed her lips. "Just wondering, what exactly are you aiming for with all this attempted torture?"

"Err… what?"

"I mean, you torture me, okay, good for you and a nuisance for me, but is that how it's going to be for the rest of eternity until someone opens the devil's gate again some day millennia from now and you fly out to maybe do better work on earth then in hell?"

"This is hell, Winchester slut. Torture is the essence of it."

"Yeah, I get that, but seeing your torture doesn't have any effect on me, what exactly would the point of it be? I mean I'd say you'd just get your superior to do a better job, but seeing as you are head of the chain, that's not really an option anymore, is it?"

The demon – called Gerd in his human lifetime, long ago as it was – paused in his cutting up Sam Winchester's wife. Was she serious? "You just wait, bitch. Couple of years more and you won't be talking that way."

"Uh-huh. You could as well have said that you've got no idea what to do with me."

Gerd snarled and sliced the skin off of her. June just shrugged and said dryly: "Creative."

The torturer wondered what the hell – no pun intended – was wrong with this woman as that the usual measurements didn't work on her. How was he supposed to carve her into a demon over the years when she was such an unimpressionable pain in his demon ass? What was keeping her sane, down here, in hell of all places?

* * *

"Dad, is Mom ever coming back?" Sophia asked quietly. She'd cuddled up to her brother and looked up to her father, who seemed to have aged ten years during the past two weeks, not that Sophia was old enough to perceive that yet. What the twins did perceive was that her mother wasn't there, hadn't been in a long time. Longer than she had ever been away from her children. And that their father wasn't the same; he hadn't smiled once in the past weeks and spent more time away than with them. That in itself wasn't new, but the way he spent the time with them was.

Sam's mind was always on two things: Revenge, and bringing June back. Nothing else mattered at the moment. A rational part in him knew he wasn't being fair to his children, but losing his wife had the effect of irrationality on him.

'They need their father, Sam! That happens to be _you_! June's gone, she died for your children! Don't throw that away by taking their father away from them, too!' Dean's words rang clear in his mind 24/7, but they did nothing to ease that devouring pain inside of him, eating away at his heart.

Sam looked at Sophia, brushing over her dark curls almost the exact same way he'd done before hell had went down. "Yes, Sophia, she is." His daughter smiled at him and then snuggled up to her brother and fell asleep.

Sam sighed and watched his children sleep for a while before he finally got the strength to get up. It got more difficult with every day that passed, with every year that June spent in hell.

'I'm so sorry, June… I couldn't protect you. And now I can't even save you from hell.'

No demon would deal, no ritual worked. June was locked in in hell, and nothing could save her because she hadn't ended up there on natural circumstances to begin with. Hence, no normal measurements would bring her back.

June was trapped in hell, and Sam felt the trap of his very own hell snap shut. If he didn't find a way to bring back June soon, and to kill all her fucked up relatives who were after their children, the wall would break.

* * *

_Coffee Break in Hell _

"Whose turn is it with the Winchester slut?"

"Not mine. I was in with her yesterday."

"Don't look at me, I ain't doing it. That bitch is a worse pain in my ass than that bossy Azazel ever was."

"No matter how much I torture her, she just counters with an oh-so-witty rejoinder. It's hell on hell!"

"She's got to have _some _weak link!" Gerd snapped.

"Uh, she does. Problem is, we're down here - her weak links are topside, namely Sam, Sophia and Aidan."

"Those relatives of her better jerk that Devil's Gate open soon… and first thing I'm gonna do is find June's attachments and send them down here, torturing them in front of her eyes and finally make that bitch break."

"Good luck with that. Sam, you might be able to snag. But he and his wife are going to keep their little brats safe at all costs… might be difficult getting innocent little kids down here, anyways."

"Innocent, please. They're Winchester blood. We'll get them down here, somehow."

The demons shot each other meaningful black looks. With Winchesters, nothing ever was as easy as it was supposed to be.

* * *

"Just when I thought you forgot about me," June said in a tone so cheery it hurt Gerd's ears. Three fucking months this slut's been down here and not a scratch on her psyche, while he was close to being admitted to the demon equivalent of an asylum.

"You know, this game's getting boring. I've got a business to run on planet earth, so unless you've got an ulterior plan here that foresees some kind of excitement at one point, mind sending me topside?"

What Gerd wouldn't give for a new edition of torture instruments. "Believe me, bitch, I wouldn't be disinclined to sending you upstairs just so I can slice you into pieces, drag you back here, and then torture your adorable brats right in front of your eyes while you and your husband have to watch, but sadly, I can't."

"Awesome." June rolled her eyes. "You know, you never once made use of that alleged intense sexual desire you demons are supposed to have down here. Not that I'm all too keen on demon rape, but it at least would be something different for once."

Gerd massaged the ridge of his nose. "For one, you're such an unbearable bitch not even a demon considers you lay-worthy, and two: even if we'd rape you just out of principle, we can't because your soul is annoyingly unbreakable we can't penetrate it.'"

June let out a dry laugh. Unbreakable soul, that was adorable. If the demons knew just how much of a fake her bravado was, she'd be dead meat; even more than she already was, anyways. She'd coated herself with a shield of soullessness to survive hell. Just pushed all those love-filled years with Sam back to the very back of her mind where even the demons with their mind-games wouldn't find it.

Flaunting her soul-damaged self worked, sure. The question was, for how long? How long before she'd break from the longing for Sam, the worry about her children and the love for her family?

"Another round of unoriginal torture then, peachy."

Or, that maybe being the worse possibility: How long before she wouldn't find her way back to her soul? Before the demons were successful in carving her into one of them without ever having to break her, just by shutting off the escape exit to the soul Sam had built for her?

* * *

Brent Hallberg stood in front of the tomb, nerves fluttering. Keira had gone over the plan with him again and again in meticulous detail; it was obvious she didn't think her great-grandson to be the brightest bulb in the chandelier, and she wasn't wrong. However, Brent was the only one with the ability to open the supernaturally locked down gate to hell and release the demons that would then do Keira's dirty work. Whether they knew it yet or not didn't matter. Keira had a _persuading_ influence.

Brent sighed; Why couldn't have his sister just gone with the family plan and spare him this troublesome affair?

'Alright, here goes nothing…'

* * *

"We've got a problem."

Dean looked at Bobby who'd just gotten off the phone. Sam didn't even bother acknowledging him.

Three months. Three months June had been burning, suffering in hell while he sat idly up here and couldn't help her. Three months of Aidan and Sophia missing their mother and losing their father step by step. Three months of crumbling walls and no June to fix it.

"Rufus just called…"

"And?"

Bobby weighed the phone in his hand absent-mindedly, not knowing what to think, much less what to do. He shot a look out the window where his grandchildren were running around in the salvage yard, playing hide and seek between the car corpses. If what Rufus had said was true, they'd be in lethal danger. "You said June's great-grandmother was capable of telling demons what to do?"

"Amongst other things, yeah. Why?"

"Sounds like we got a problem, then. Someone just opened the Devil's Gate. No exact count on how many demons got sprung free."

Sam's head shot up, and for the first time since June had died – been murdered – there was some of the old Sam shining in his eyes. "They'll be going for Aidan and Sophia."

Relieved his brother was finally being a father again, Dean said: "If Keira controls them, definitely. I suppose we are next on that list, since we're not exactly bff with those sons of bitches. So what do we do now?"

"Keep your kids safe, you idjits!"

"That'll work for how long, a couple of weeks at the most. We're outnumbered, Bobby! Keira is running this show and she's got not only an army of demons up her sleeve but also couple of survivors of her fucked up family who're capable of doing God knows what!"

Silence ensued, silence as oppressing as the horrid truth: Unless they found a way to get to Keira and kill her, they were all dead.

* * *

**Thanks for all the sweet feedback! =) Makes my day (yes, that was supposed to be a hint... ;D) **

**xoxo**


	18. We Are Not Amused

**We Are Not Amused**

* * *

Did Sam like the idea of his children being locked in the demon-proof panic room? Not at all. Was he left with any other choice? Not at all.

Had June been here – had June been _alive_ – she'd have come up with a better solution, Sam was sure, or alternatively, she'd at least have come up with a better cover story for Sophia and Aidan.

Sam had switched into full hunter mode and didn't have enough father material left to come up with a decent Disney version of 'there are monsters after you and I have to lock you up in a room that'll at least keep you safe for a little while'. June would have kicked Sam's ass for his lacking sugarcoating qualities.

"I don't like it down here," Sophia said uncomfortably, her big hazel eyes scooping the place. If Aidan was honest, he didn't, either, but he couldn't say that out loud in front of his sister. He was, after all, the big brother. By ten minutes.

"It's only for a little while, Sophia," Sam replied soothingly, but his tiredness shone through.

"Did we do something wrong?"

Sam's heart broke even more, if possible. "No, Tinkerbells, of course not."

"Then why won't Mom come back? And why do we have to stay down here?"

Sam doubted that the hell waiting for him behind that crackling wall could be any worse than the realization he had failed epically as a father and husband. After all those vows and promises he'd made to himself and others, he hadn't been able to keep one of them.

He'd failed June. He couldn't save her, in fact, he'd outright gotten her killed, and now he couldn't even get her back.

He'd failed his children. Despite him wanting nothing more than to be a father and see his kids grow up, Sam was hardly ever at home and now he was even dragging them into the life he'd sworn they'd never have.

"Dad?" Aidan looked up to him with trusting eyes.

"You two listen to me. You haven't done anything wrong, you understand?"

The twins nodded solemnly, somewhat relieved but not entirely convinced.

"Nothing you will ever do, no matter how bad, will stop your mother and me from loving you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to us, and we won't ever let you get hurt. Your Mom will be back, alright? I'll bring her back to you. But now, you have to trust me and stay down here, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. I love you two." Sam leaned forward, kissed the twins' foreheads and closed the heavy iron door that nowhere near resembled the heaviness of his heart.

Worst case scenario: Aidan and Sophia would die as well as Sam, possibly Dean and Bobby, if it came bad on bad even Lisa, Ben and Carmen.

Medium case scenario: Sam would die killing Keira, but the twins would live, growing up as orphans.

Best case scenario: Sam killed Keira, could trade his soul for June's, and Aidan and Sophia would grow up only half-orphans.

Those were the peachy possibilities for a Winchester.

* * *

Keira looked at her great-grandson with just an inch more respect when he announced the opening of the devil's gate a success.

"Good. You're more of an Ivancan than I first assumed," Keira rose from her chair. "Now, next job on your to-do list: Kill the Winchester brats. The father, too, while you're at it. If you can, gank Dean Winchester and his clan, too."

Brent frowned. "Look, I'd do nothing with more pleasure than eliminate my sister's apple pie life, the guy she screwed on the night I died and her bastard kids included, but why is it so important to you?"

"You ever hear of family loyalty and honour? Probably not. Your sister contaminated that wonderfully pure blood of hers. Hundreds of years of careful matchmaking were destroyed the second she conceived Winchester's bastard kids. _It's personal_."

"Just personal?"

"Look at that, you actually grew some balls and wits over the past weeks!" Keira exclaimed with a huff. "No, it's not only personal. Our family is only ever as strong as the latest generation… the second those twins of hers hit maturity, we won't be able to do squat. They're poisoned with hunter blood. Granted, Sam Winchester's blood isn't of the cleanest kind, but even that demon blood he's got in him isn't strong enough to outdo the hunter in him. Sadly. Otherwise this whole business wouldn't be all too bad… Either way. The twins have no Hallberg power in them, and the second they turn eighteen, our powers will fade because we can only ever be as strong as the youngest of our kind. It's in the small print of the supernatural powers and immortality contract."

"That would mean June…"

"June had it in her all the time, she just chose never to discover it, stupid bitch that she is. So while she played obedient housewife for Winchester, I could do as I pleased because _technically_, she was the strongest of us all. She was no impediment up the point she had kids." Keira stepped closer to Brent. "So it's in your best interest as well as ours that we find those Winchester brats and kill them, you understand?"

"Perfectly."

"Wouldn't want to miss all those convenient powers of yours, would you?"

"Never. They're better than any drug ever was."

That's the thing with power: once you get a taste of it, you're insatiable for it.

* * *

Keira rolled her eyes. They would make it that easy for her, really? Not even grant her the thrill of the chase? Spoilsports.

Singer salvage yard. Yeah, she would have never figured them to be here; a few inquiries and some demons' intel had been all that was needed to find out the Winchesters were tight with Bobby Singer.

Night had fallen; her favourite time of the day, everything was so alluringly _dark_. Her soul felt right at home – if she'd still have one.

She looked at the demons at her side. "Kill them."

* * *

"Dean, you should-"

"For the last time, Sammy, _no_." Dean loaded his gun. "I'm not leaving."

"Lisa-"

"Will understand."

"Oh yeah? What about Carmen, Ben? Are you honestly trying to tell me they'll understand their father died for-"

"_Family_."

Sam rolled his eyes, biting back an annoyed comment. He was glad as hell to have his brother with him, but didn't want his death on his head, too – there wasn't space for more. June. Jess. To be continued at leisure.

"Besides, nobody's dying tonight, you hear me? Or any other time!"

Dean's words were slightly undermined by the door being kicked down and several demons bursting in – some were fished out by devil's traps, others were smarter than that and avoided them, just to meet Dean and the demon-killing knife.

Sam killed about three of them with the Colt before he found himself slammed against the wall – a rather uncomfortable habit of his life – opposite Dean and Bobby, who'd met the same fate. The Colt flew right into Keira's hand. According to the beaming smile on her face, Christmas had come early this year for her.

"Look at that, you just hand-delivered the gun that's gonna kill your children," Keira smiled sweetly.

"If you hurt them, I swear to God-"

"God's on an extended vacation, Sammy, you of all people should know. Besides, you should _thank_ me. I'll reunite you with your slut of a wife."

"Very Samaritan," Sam spat.

"Careful you don't choke on that Sarcasm." Keira tutted. "I gotta say, Sammy, I'm a little disappointed at how easy this was. I mean, I'll admit I've not exactly played fair…" Keira motioned at the demons. She wanted to taste every second of her victory – she'd waited too long for this as to finish it in a rush.

"Yeah, yeah, stop talking," One of the demons snarled. "Let's just kill them so I can go back and finally break the Winchester bitch." He turned to Sam. "I know that as a demon, I technically don't know things such as sympathy, but man, I do pity you for your poor taste in women. Your wife's unbearable, and me saying that is really something, considering I'm Alistair's succesor."

Sam smiled grimly. "You could be King of Hell and you wouldn't break June." Or so he hoped.

"Oh, how Juney must have screamed, how she must still be screaming…." Keira revelled.

Gerd raised his eyebrows and decided to say nothing; only thing June had done downstairs was laugh in her tormenters' faces and make smartass remarks that drove even a demon insane. Whatever; if it pleased Keira to torture Sam with it, then he surely wouldn't oppose. Anything to hurt a Winchester.

Sam groaned, trying to omit those scarring pictures of June burning in hell… of himself in Lucifer's Cage… No, no, he couldn't break, not now. He had to save his children.

"Better prepare yourself for the same fate," He snarled, "Because I'll send you down there myself."

"Really? How? You can't do anything. Just because my useless great-granddaughter gave up everything for you doesn't make you powerful. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go have a lovely chat with my great-great-grandchildren. I hear they're just scrumptious."

"Rather surprising considering their parentage," One of the demons spat.

"Demon trying to be funny. Amazing how they always fail." Sam growled.

Keira idly marched towards the staircase. "They down there?"

"Yeah, but we can't get in," A demon responded.

"You stay away from them!" Sam struggled against the invisible bonds tying him to the wall, but no matter how much rage he conjured, it wouldn't give him the necessary strength. He would have to watch his children die, because he couldn't save them.

How many times would he have to fail the people he loved before he was finally granted death?

"Brent, you take over here, I'm going to pay a little family visit." Keira turned to the staircase leading downstairs with a taunting smile of victory on her face. Brent looked after her for a moment before he turned his head to the Winchesters and Bobby. "So that's how deep my sis sank…"

"She sure did better than you ever did."

"Not like it did her any good. She's still burning in hell. All thanks to you," He smirked sadistically, "Tell me one thing, though: How did you manage to put my dearest sister, Miss Independent Bitch, on a leash?"

'Wondered about that, too,' Sam thought with a painful memory coming back to him; of June in the kitchen that morning after they found out she was pregnant with twins. Asking him to make her his wife. 'Lot of good it did her.'

Sam groaned inwardly and struggled against the invisible hold on him once more, knowing it would be to no avail. Keira was taking one step after the other downstairs, to his children…

A gunshot cut through the air.

"No!" Sam yelled, and for the fraction of a second, Brent's hold on Sam ceased. He used that time to break free from the wall and lunge at Brent, bringing them both to fall and seconds later engaged in a violent fist fight.

Sam received a couple of painful blows but didn't even feel them, mind set on keeping Aidan and Sophia safe – the fact he was about to kill a – technically - human didn't even remotely bother him.

Since his attention was otherwise occupied, Brent neglected to keep Dean and Bobby pinned to the wall, who lunged for their weapons and kept the demons off of Sam's back as he eventually got the upper hand.

The second Brent's neck snapped, a strangely familiar voice rang up from the basement: "_You stay the fucking hell away from my children, bitch!_"

Ah, the lovely sound of a not amused June.


	19. Three Feet Under

**Three Feet Under**

* * *

"You!" Keira seethed and clutched her bleeding shoulder.

"Me," June replied sweetly and swung the blade in her hand. She'd swiped it from hell's rack of torture instruments on her way out and figured hell's nukes would work on hell's spawns.

"I see you picked up your husband's annoying habit of coming back from the dead."

"Perks of being a Winchester," June stepped closer to Keira. "Really, bitch, I'm surprised at you. I mean, I knew you were one stupid, fucked up loon, but you didn't strike me as _this_ dumb." Out of nowhere, June landed a nasty, jaw-cracking blow to her great-grandmother, sending her to the floor. "Did you really think," June hissed and grabbed her collar, eyes ablaze with lethal intent, "You could open the Devil's Gate and I wouldn't be waiting in the front row and busting out ahead of the crowd? See, on the one hand, you deliver me downstairs because you're afraid of me, but then you won't even believe me strong enough to climb back up. Well, I'd say better luck next time, but you won't get a next time. Nobody dares even think about hurting my children and lives."

"Look at that, Winchester turned you into a mushy, sentimental brood animal." Keira hissed, but her usually steely voice now held a hint of fear. June wasn't a pleasant companion on her best days, but when she was pissed off, it wasn't to be put beyond her to start World War III.

"Maybe," June shrugged, "But he also gave me a reason to live and fight for, and guess what, family is a stronger motivator than hunger for power could ever be." June prayed – well, figuratively speaking – that nobody recorded this and would hold it over her later… she sounded like a chick flick on two legs.

June made the mistake of looking up when she heard uproar from the living room; her heart gave a cold squeeze at the thought of Sam being hurt. Keira used her distraction to free herself from June's hold and kicking her backwards onto the ground.

"When will you finally understand, Alexandria June Hallberg, that you'll never win over me? You chose the feeble, sentimental and emotional life at Winchester's side over one of power, of ruling the world with your powers. You gave it up… while I, well, I'm practically a Goddess."

"Uh-huh," June stated with seeping sarcasm, "Sure. You tend to forget that in this brave new world, even Gods can die."

* * *

Sam looked at Dean to check if maybe he'd finally snapped and was just hearing voices. Either Dean had broken down, too, or he'd heard the same thing: June. _Displeased_ June.

"Sam…!" Dean started, but knew there was no holding back or reasoning with Sam right now. With a groan, the older brother set after his younger one and followed him down to the basement to keep him from falling for a trap. Or breaking the wall when it wasn't June down there, or if the shot had hit Aidan or Sophia…

The door to the basement was locked. Sam had no doubt it was Keira's work. "_June_!"

* * *

Relief swept over June when she heard Sam's voice. After what seemed like years, she finally heard it again…

'Well, it _has_ been years. Thirty to be exact,' June thought dryly.

"Guess the cavalry wins," She looked up to her great-grandmother, rolled over and picked up the everything-killing blade as she got back on her feet.

Keira sent out a wave of power that was probably supposed to knock June out. Sam's wife, however, just stood there with a boredly arched eyebrow. "It doesn't work on me, genius." She raised the blade, "Whereas this…"

"Where did you get that?" Keira shrieked, affirming June's belief it was capable of killing even her.

"Souvenir from my extended vacation."

"No…" Keira toppled backwards.

"Yes." Eyes cold, June stepped forward towards Keira. "Your plan of taking over the world might have worked. If you hadn't made the mistake of crossing me and Sam." Unexpected even for Keira, June plunged the blade between her ribs. "In your concept of powers being the most important about family, you forgot that love is the strongest of them. Or you would have known that there's no limit to what parents will do for their children."

* * *

Suddenly, the door gave way underneath Sam's kicks. He wasn't sure whether that was a good sign.

"June!" He took the flight of stairs in record speed and only slowed upon the sight he thought he'd never again be granted to have: his wife.

"Sam…" Exhaustion took her over now that the adrenaline wore off, and she let herself fall into her husband's strong arms, a sob escaping her throat. She wrapped her arms tighter around him than she ever had, revelling in the feel of his hard muscles against her soft body, how his hands brushed over her hair and his arms caged her in to give her the sense of perfect security. "I'm so sorry."

"_You're_ sorry?" Sam huffed.

"Just needed that out the way so I can now say: _We need to talk_."

Sam tapped her nose and kissed her forehead. "You've got no idea how good it feels hearing that bossy tone again."

"I'm not bossy! And now give me a real kiss before I make you! I didn't hang around in hell for thirty years just so you bust out the vanilla attitude!"

Sam cupped June's face and crushed his lips on hers, passionately intertwining his tongue with hers and pushing her body against him. "Satisfied?"

"For the time being," June admitted.

"Wow, back on planet earth for not even two minutes and already slobbering all over the place."

June rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back a smile. "Hell did have the advantage of my pain in the ass brother-in-law not being around."

"Nice to know they didn't knock that annoying sarcasm out of you."

"That wasn't sarcasm, Dean, that was the dead-honest truth."

"Hilarious."

June shot Dean a legit smile, which he returned. Then she turned to Sam, eyes narrowing: "You better hope you didn't tell Aidan and Sophia the truth about why you locked them into a confining demon-proof room that'll give them nightmares for weeks. Or I _will_ kick your ass."

"You look as if you've kicked enough asses today as it is."

June lightly elbowed Sam's side. "Don't tempt me."

"Ain't I always?"

"Oh, trust me, tonight will be different," June prodded Sam's chest, "We've still got the honesty talk in front of us. But now, I want to see our kids."

Sam stepped away from her and wrenched the iron door open, seeing as June didn't look as if she could even lift a sheet of paper. All fatigue was forgotten, however, when June saw her twins, alive and well.

"Mommy!" Aidan's eyes lit up, and he jumped down from the bed with surprising agility for a three-year old. Sophia wasn't far behind him as he ran towards his mother, who sank to her knees and pulled her children into her arms; left one around Sophia, right one around Aidan.

June kissed the twins' foreheads, closing her eyes as to hold back the suspicious wetness in her eyes.

Sam leaned against the iron doorframe and watched the touching reunion of his wife and children in the room where so much crap had went down. The discovery of the breaking of the first seal, keeping safe during attacks. His lock-down during demon blood detox, Dean's lock-up while he'd been in danger of saying yes to Michael.

Leave it to June to light up a room of such dark history.

* * *

Sophia on June's and Aidan on Sam's arm, they trailed upstairs, while Dean volunteered to take care of Keira's dead body. June kissed his cheek and admitted: "Maybe I did miss you after all, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, but just when I'm useful to you."

"True."

Dean had slapped her rear, earning himself a nasty look from June and a warning glare from Sam. That alone had been worth engaging June's annoyance. Chuckling, Dean set to the disposal of the corpse.

Bobby looked at June as if he were debating to splash her with salty holy water; or preferably shoot her with rock salt. "June."

"Hi, Bobby," June said somewhat uncomfortably. She was half-expecting Bobby to shoot her, or at the very least pour ice-cold holy water over her, enriched with burning acid. No wonder she was outright surprised, if not shocked, when Bobby pulled her into a gruff but kind embrace. "Good to see you up and around, girl."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that."

"There's a first time for everything. And if you dare die again and leave Sam here an unbearable mess and your kids half-orphan, I'ma drag you outta hell myself!"

"A simple 'take better care of yourself' would have done fine."

"Not with Winchesters it don't."

"Hey!" Dean and Sam complained in unison.

"Mommy?" Sophia looked up to her mother. "What's hell?"

Sam flinched inwardly, already fidgeting for some weak explanation when June deadpanned: "It's what your Mom's going to cause if she doesn't get something to eat and a Whiskey now."

"Oh," Her daughter nodded solemnly. "So hell is bad."

"Precisely," June kissed the top of her head and set her down. Sam smiled at her and realized just how amazing a job June was doing, probably without her even realizing it herself. Even though lying and making up good improvisations or excuses was really part of _his_ job description, he failed at explaining his kids the world without telling them the blunt truth, while June excelled at being honest without destroying their childish innocence.

Just one of those millions of reasons why he needed and loved her. Another one was that June gave him hope to believe their family wasn't cursed; after all, June was a Winchester woman and survived it – in typical Winchester fashion of dying and coming back, anyways.

"So, I hope they have some decent delivery service in South Dakota, because I'm freaking starving."

* * *

"Two questions I do have," June started conversationally as she gently brushed through sleeping Sophia's hair. June sat on Bobby's couch, framed by the twins, who clung to her mother as if they never wanted to let go again. They hadn't asked questions yet, but June was sure they would, soon. After all, they had inherited Sam's brains and her inquisitive urge that was bound to get them in trouble sooner or later.

"Those being?" Experience has taught Sam that that tone seldom meant anything of global or even moral importance would come out of June's mouth. Turned out this time wouldn't be any different.

"For one: Did you have to bury me that deep? Three feet instead of the average six feet under would have done fine. Unless of course, you never expected slash wanted me to come back, in which case we have some serious marriage trouble ahead. Either way, next time I die, don't bother digging that deep. I swear I ruined my manicure climbing out that grave."

"Are you serious?" Sam's jaw dropped in unison with Dean's.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"You're wife's buckets of crazy, Sam. Just thought you should know that."

"I figured already, thanks, Dean."

"Hey! I ain't done! And stop bullying me!"

"When, in all your life, have _you_ ever _been_ bullied?"

"Ever since I got married."

"Hey! Who's bullying now?" Sam complained.

"Speaking the truth from the mountains ain't bullying."

"There, you're doing it again!"

"Alright, you two lovebirds, save the cuddly talk for later, please?"

"Oh, _that_ talk won't be cuddly, believe me," June glared at Sam who didn't believe anything pleasant to come his way. Couldn't June have returned from hell with a brainwash? "Either way," She continued, "Second question: How can it be that after three months of absolutely no food and no drinking, I still haven't lost those extra five pounds?"

The brothers shot each other a look and decided that was a rhetorical question that shouldn't be answered unless blood spill was required.

"We should put the kids to bed," Sam said diplomatically.

"This would have been your cue to either say I've completely lost my mind, or alternatively that I don't need to lose those five pounds."

"Is that really an either or matter?"

June glared at Sam. "Let's just put them to bed, _honey_, and then we'll talk about our marriage and the correct appreciation of your wife that seems to utterly be lacking."

Chuckling, Sam got up and carefully picked up Sophia in his arms.

"I mean it, Sam!" June growled.

Sam kissed her soothingly and followed her up the stairs to the guestroom where Aidan and Sophia were staying; have been staying for the past three months, since Sam couldn't bear returning to the apartment they'd all four shared as a family. Not without June.

"I fully appreciate you, June."

"You just seem to have trouble showing it."

"You're not honestly trying to start another fight just hours after you've come back?"

"What, did you hope they just manipulated my personality downstairs into a cuddly fluffy bunny?"

"A man has hopes…"

June really didn't want to, but she chuckled anyways. Thirty years in hell couldn't break her, and it didn't break her family. Her marriage. Sure, there was bound to be a discussion about dealing with her time in Demon Disneyland, and said time might have an aftermath after all, but not tonight. Tonight, she was reunited with her husband and their twins and that was all that mattered. "Charming, Sam."

He smiled, laid Sophia down onto the bed beside Aidan and pulled the covers over both of them before he hugged his wife and kissed her deeply. "Did I tell you lately that I love you, although you kill my last nerve?"

"Correction: You love me for precisely that. And no, you didn't tell me, at least, not in the past thirty years, you negligent husband."

"Alright, you got me. I wouldn't change you for the world, even if it kicks me in my grave prematurely," Sam cupped June's face and kissed her heatedly, "I love you."

"Okay, so maybe I'll cross 'negligent' off the list of complaints…" June purred, "And maybe I'll even admit I love you."

"Just maybe?"

"Make love to me and we might take the 'maybe' out of it and make it a 'definitely'."

"Insatiable minx."

"Insatiable? I haven't been laid in three months, and I wasn't even pregnant!"

"You were dead, sweetheart. And I'm really not into necrophilia."

"Pff." June snorted. "Well, I'm alive again, so get a move on."

"Err, darling… you do realize we're still in the same room as our children. And that all other rooms are taken. So unless you want to take the living room, which I don't think Bobby will be too happy about-"

"Geez, Sam, you make everything so complicated." Sam wasn't sure whether to be scared of what June's grin forebode. "Auto shop out in the yard, hello? Means, what, a dozen convenient backseats?"

Sam groaned. "You're going to kill me."

"Not my fault you're getting old and creaky."

Sam lightly pinched June's sides, making her squeal as he threw her over his shoulder. "I'll bet you'll take that back."

"Oh, I do hope so. Just like I seriously hope we'll find a car to fit your aged but still impressive broad shoulders in."

"If not, there's always the hood." Sam mumbled so only June could hear. He marched through the hallway to the front door, ignoring June's half-earnest protests to set her down.

"Hey!" Dean called after them as they already were out on the porch. "Do not dare abuse _my_ car!"


	20. Marriage Counselling

**Marriage Counselling, Or: Anger Management **

* * *

"Hey, Sam…" June scooted up a little on Sam's body, hating every nano-meter of air between them. Not that the backseat of a car provided much space to begin with, but after thirty years of missing Sam, June couldn't tolerate any unnecessary distance. "Whatever happened to my gallery?"

Sam was quiet for a moment.

"_Sam_."

"I hired a representative for it. It's still yours, love."

"You… kept it for me? I mean, you actually found a guy willing to take over for a while?"

"Take it as the hugest proof of love you'll ever get." Sam remarked dryly.

"What?"

"Artists are one crazy ass bunch. Finding the one who wouldn't ride your gallery to hell was harder than averting the apocalypse."

June smiled and kissed Sam passionately. "Take it as the hugest proof of appreciation you'll ever get that I'm willing to ignore the fact I should be angry about this."

"Angry?"

"You should have sold it, Sam."

"You kidding? It's practically your third baby."

"Maybe. But that's not the point; point is that you hiring a representative implies you were _counting_ on me coming back. Since you couldn't know my stupid ass brother would open the Devil's Gate I take it you planned some other way of busting me out," June wished she could put some anger in her voice, but she couldn't – because, not that she would ever admit it, she was touched by what Sam had done despite it being damn reckless. "It's not what I wanted, Sam. I mean, this is exactly what we split up over four years ago-"

"And if I remember correctly, I told you I would never make the promise you asked of me."

"And if I remember correctly, I'd have left you for that right again if I hadn't been pregnant."

"Not quite the words you used, I believe."

"Fine, I said I didn't want to live without you. Same song, different verse. Anyways, I said I wouldn't freak out over this, so I won't."

Pause.

"But if you ever dare breach the wall for me whatever way, Sam, I'll-"

"What, come back from hell to kick my ass?"

"That isn't funny!"

"Then how come you're smiling?"

"Am not."

"Could have almost fooled me."

"You know, in hell, everyone respected me. Tell me how it can be that I'm treated better in hell than by my own husband? One could almost think my marriage is hell in hell's stead."

"Speaking of…"

June rolled her eyes at Sam's subdued tone. "Sam, I'm fine. I swear no damage was done to me downstairs, alright?"

"I hope you understand I'm not even close to ready to believe that. This is hell we're talking about, June, and I mean that literally."

"I figured. But, Sam, I really am alright."

"Dean broke in hell. I broke in hell. Everybody does, that's why it's called hell."

"Souls break in hell," June said softly, trailing her hand over Sam's bare chest. "I'll tell you why I wasn't harmed if you promise not to force me to go through the monkey horror picture show again."

Sam frowned, expecting the worst, and refrained from an answer.

"Take this as the first step towards a more honest marriage," June started, "And as a miracle that I'm the one taking it. See, when I was in hell, I flaunted my soul-damaged self full force. It was kind of a like a shield… nothing hurt me because nothing could."

"June…!"

"Let me finish, will you?" June snapped, "As I said only a hundred times before, _I am fine_. The second I woke up in my grave, I returned to my soulful existence, alright? Besides, do you really think you wouldn't have noticed if I were my fucked up former self?"

"Uh, let's see. So far, you've killed and lusted – tell me again how I should tell whether you're your soulful self or not?"

June elbowed Sam's side. "Don't pretend you don't like it."

"Wouldn't dare to." Sam kissed her deeply. "June, about… what I kept from you all those years…"

"Oh, you _will_ get your spanking for that, but not tonight. I've had quite enough soul-stripping for the day, possibly my lifetime. So, that talk will have to wait until we're back in our home, preferably once the walls are finally made sound-proof, too."

Sam groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "You're unbelievable."

"See, told you nothing changed about me." June smiled. "Think we can go another round?"

Sam's phone rang that second and June, groaning and making a mental note to take some of Lisa's yoga lessons, contorted to fetch it from the Impala's floor. "Text," She just said, "Mind me opening? Or did you get yourself a brunette affair while I was gone?"

"Nah, I'm more into blondes these days. Besides, would I even dare think about an affair, whatever hair colour, knowing my hell-bent wife's on my ass?"

"You've been reckless before." June shrugged before her eyes scanned the text message, "Oh. Crap. I think the next round'll have to wait. Your weirdly considerate brother informs us that our twins are up and he's running out of excuses as to our whereabouts."

"Remind me to send him some flowers."

"I think he'd prefer a candygram."

"Maybe, but I don't think Lisa would."

"Speaking of," June shrugged her shirt back on – extremely unwillingly, might be added. She had to do without Sam for thirty damn years, and now all she got was a, admittedly highly satisfactory and passionate, lay in the salvage yard? "What did you tell her, Ben and Carmen? _What did you tell our babies_?"

"Lisa and Ben know the truth; it was hard to keep it from them, really. Carmen, Aidan and Soph, well… kind of told them you were on an extended business trip."

"Are you saying I'm corrupt?" June grinned, leaned forward and kissed him. "I mean, I'll admit I have…radical ways at times, but I haven't passed the point of doing business with hell yet."

"You really can't be serious about this, can you?"

"You really can be just serious about this, can you?"

"I see they didn't carve the nerve-wrecking ability to turn everything into a punch line out of you downstairs."

"See, you're improving," June kissed him again. "For you, that joke wasn't even half-bad."

"If you don't watch it, I'll knock up that attitude right out of you."

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" June complained and climbed out of the car after Sam. "I misheard that 'up', right? Sam? Puns are only fun when I make them!"

"Relax. I'm sure the contraceptive hormones in your body survived death," Sam said casually as he strolled towards the house. "Maybe."

"_Hilarious_." June hissed.

"You told me not to be this tense about your 'hell and back' issue."

"Shades of grey, Sam! See, there's the black side of being way too uptight about it, and then there's the white side you're currently making over-use of: being way too lose about it. I _just_ got this stretchmark-free body, I ain't giving it up right away! So, thank the God of medicine for coming up with the strike of genius called 'morning-after pill'."

June and Sam sadly had to put their argument to rest when their children stormed towards them upon their entrance. "Can we go back home?"

"After breakfast?" Aidan added, making Dean smile and feel reminded of himself.

"Sure, sweetie." June kissed the top of his head. "What do you two want?"

"Can _Grandpa_ make breakfast?" Sophia asked carefully. Apparently, she didn't think her mother had gotten a cooking course during her time away and was accordingly cautious.

June huffed humorously as she watched her twins storm off to help Bobby. "You head to hell's kitchen for them and still your kids don't believe you capable of cooking. Whatever happened to the gratitude in this world?"

"I think that's called self-preservation." Dean remarked, which earned him a well-aimed punch in the side from his sister-in-law. "Speaking of abuse: You better hope my backseat wasn't abused!"

"It wasn't," June replied matter-of-factly and walked past him, "But your hood was."

* * *

After they had revived Dean and prevented a bloody massacre between him and June, the Winchesters were all ready to hit the road. Well, granted, Dean was more ready to hit June than the road, but didn't want to put up with her _and_ Sam, who he thought to be more likely to take his wife's than his brother's side.

"Oh, baby, what did they do to you?" Dean patted the Impala's roof.

"You know, technically, the only one I did was Sam. Your car is unharmed, promise. Not a scratch, unlike your brother's back."

"Thanks ever so much for providing me with scarring images for the rest of my life."

"Wuss."

"Huss."

"Why, Dean, I'm gone for three months and suddenly you're a poet. Had I known that, I might have taken shore leave sooner and saved Lisa troublesome years at your side."

Dean rolled his eyes, turned to his brother who just came down the porch stairs and said: "Sam, put your wife on a leash. She bullies me."

The younger Winchester brother sighed inwardly, wondering when his brother would ever grow up and said more or less diplomatically: "Well, you probably deserved it."

Dean muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'What ever happened to bros before hoes?' and got in behind the wheel.

Five Winchesters stuck in the car for several hours for two days, some more pissed at one another than others: Perfect conditions for a family roadtrip back home.

* * *

"Can't I drive for just like-"

"_No_."

"Dean, come on-"

"First you abuse my baby for your hankypanky with Sam, then you seriously expect me to let you behind the wheel? Look, June, you may make demons crumble and scared of you, but _you will not get me to let you drive my car_!"

"It's not like it's unknown territory for me! I know how to appreciate an Impala."

"Then you also know why I won't let anyone drive but me. My car, my rules. Just because my brother's a push-over and a sucker for your dominant attitude-"

Sam debated whether to enter the argument at this point and decided against it, knowing it wouldn't help solve the issue. His patience was wearing extremely thin, and last thing they needed was another Winchester in the car having a temper fit. They continued like that, the twins would be the only civilized ones.

"Did you just call me a dominatrix?"

"If that's what you'd like to make of it. Point is: Be as bossy as you like, you will not ever sit on this seat!"

Sam rolled his eyes. This argument has been going on for exactly thirteen long minutes. And it wasn't the first of its kind, either. He'd been worried Sophia and Aidan might fuss during the long car rides, but he hadn't exactly counted on his wife and brother being the nerve-wreckers.

"Daddy?"

'Please don't let her ask what a dominatrix is, please don't let her ask what a dominatrix is…' Sam prayed to whoever was listening. "Yes, Tinkerbells?"

"When are there?"

"Technically, tomorrow, though it feels like a lifetime," Sam sighed.

"Well, it would go a lot faster if your uncle Dean wouldn't be such a bitch about-"

"June, language." Sam interrupted almost automatically. He didn't really expect June to ever keep anything, least of all her speech, in check around anyone. Yet, father codex ordered him to at least put up an effort.

"Oh, would you stop fussing already?"

"I would if you would finally stop using those words around our kids!"

"Oh, right, I forgot you Winchester men have trouble saying things out loud, no matter how important they may be!"

Sam turned around and glared daggers at June, whose eyes didn't look a nudge friendlier. "Apparently, same goes for women marrying said Winchester men. Or they might have told their husband about talking with demons and selling human souls out to corrupt angels!"

"I take it I can add 'snooping up after their wives' to the ever growing list of faults of Winchester men!"

"While you're at your accounting, don't forget to add 'unbearable attitude' and 'severe trust issues' to your record!"

Sam and June glared at each other, then at jointly at Dean. "Motel, now!"

"Sexual tension much?"

"_Now_!"

* * *

"Are Mommy and Daddy going to split up?" Dean thought himself immune to little girls' puppy eyes, seeing as he had practice resisting them every time he was at home. Yet, the exact copy of Sam's trustworthy hazel eyes in the face of his scrumptious niece got him. Again.

"No, princess, they're not."

Then again, if the yelling from the adjoining room was any indication, it didn't look too good right now. Dean switched on the TV as that the twins wouldn't have to hear the nasty yelling.

Seriously, why did his brother have to choose a girl whose temper and pride easily excelled his own? Like their lives weren't exciting enough, no, Sammy had to go get himself a wife adding to it…

Granted, a woman married to a hunter needed a certain attitude not to perish. Like June had needed hers, in hell.

"See, sometimes," Dean started and sat down at the edge of the twins' bed, "Sometimes, adults argue."

"Why?" Sophia frowned.

"Because adults can be silly that way. Especially your Mom and Dad." Dean couldn't resist but add. "But no matter what, they will never split up. They will argue, kiss and make up."

"Couldn't they not argue? I hate it."

'Send a letter to the editor, sweetie,' Dean sighed inwardly. "I know you do, princess. And I'm sure your parents are very sorry. When they're back, you should tell them that you don't like it. But for now, you'll just have to let them argue, so that tomorrow, everything can be alright again."

"So adults fight so that everything can be okay?" Aidan frowned.

"That's silly." Sophia announced. "But so are the shoes Mommy wears. I tried them on the other day and they were really weird. I couldn't even stand up in them. Why would she wear shoes that are uncomfortable?"

"I'll pay you ten bucks if you tell your Mom that." Dean grinned, glad to switch topics. He'd mended enough of other people's messes in his lifetime, he really didn't like the idea of Sam and June being an re-enactment of John and Mary, or John and Sam.

"Can we watch a zombie movie?" Aidan asked.

'I'll be damned if that one doesn't turn out a hunter,' It shot through Dean's head, though he quickly abandoned the thought. Should Aidan indeed turn out a hunter, he and Sam would be the next generation of Sam and John. Just that the argument would be in reverse.

'Man, they must have run out of 'family peace' upstairs by the time they got to 'Winchester'.'

* * *

"Why didn't you just tell me from the beginning?"

"Because I wanted you out of this, June! I didn't want you to get dragged into this hellhole of a life, so I didn't tell you! I thought I could take care of it before it would even affect you. I screwed up, I know that now, and don't even believe for a second there's been a day I haven't wished to take it all back! I shouldn't have stopped hunting your family when they disappeared from the radar, but I wanted you away from harm so I didn't go poking."

"Exactly, they're my family! I've got a damn right to know about this kind of stuff!"

"Like I have a right to know about humans breaking into our home and nearly killing you!"

"Nothing happened, alright? I didn't want to worry you!"

"Great, so that counts as a reason now! Well, here goes my explanation then_: I didn't want to worry you_ when I figured out your family isn't even goddamn human!"

"That's different! They're related to me! That affects me, personally!"

"Exactly!"

"What?"

"You'd have gone hunting them, don't even try denying that! You're too damn stubborn for your own good." Sam's chest heaved in agitation, though June recognized the small twitch of his eye as a sign of approaching possible reconciliation. Not that she'd go down that easily. "Don't think I don't know what the Alpha vamp told you all those years ago: Your ability will get you killed if you use it too often now that you have a soul. Tracking your family would have taken too much out of you."

"So, what, now you're making my decisions for me?"

"Yes. Because even after you got your soul back to work, you still don't know what's good for you."

If physiologically possible, June's eyes would have burnt with anger by now. "Well, I'm in final agreement with you there!" She crossed the room in three quick strides and crushed her lips on Sam's, "Or I would have left you long ago. Gotta say it's a fault I can live with."

Sam grabbed a fist of her hair and pushed her down on the bed. "It's not one _I _can live with if it means having to be worried about you even leaving the house."

"Don't go all over-protective caveman on me," June groaned and took his shirt off. "Now, as for the faults I really can't live with."

Sam tore her blouse and bra off her. "First off: Curbing our pride."

"Seriously?"

"_Yes_."

"Oh you know how it gets me all hot when you're dominating me." June breathed and placed kisses all over Sam's bare torso. "Okay. Keep my pride in check when it comes to arguments, tick that. Next?" Needless to say, this was a rule bound to be broken, but at least, it's been said.

"I'd say from now on: Complete honesty."

"Okay," June sealed the deal with a hot kiss, "I've slept my way up the chain of command in hell."

Sam broke away abruptly, eyes ablaze. "_What_?"

"You asked for the truth, I just gave it to you."

Five years – not counting the soulless year before that – told Sam that June at times liked to play perfidious mind games. "Okay. I've had a couple of brunettes while you were gone."

June's nails dug painfully into Sam's back, but she didn't snap yet. Then it eventually burst out: "Okay, fine, I lied. Just checking if you are willing to face uncomfortable truths, too."

"Are you?"

"I am once you admit there weren't any brunettes, or any other girls."

"There weren't. Promise," Sam lightly bit June's neck, "You're the only one."

The relieved sigh escaping June's lips assured her her soul was indeed intact. She loved Sam. That included some healthy jealousy at times. It also included forgiveness and the ability to realize she wasn't innocent in this matter, either – and that everything Sam had done, he'd done for her.

"Well, I do hope so. Any other ground rules or can we finally get to it?"

"What, no kinky talk or foreplay? You surprise me, June Winchester."

"If you, my dearest husband, dare to hold out on me right now, when I really, _really_ need you _very_ deep inside of me, I will give you a talk, but it won't be kinky, not the way you like it, anyways."

"June, June," Sam removed the last items of clothing between them, "Still so impatient."

"Always will be. Now let's have crazy angry sex and vent our anger the only way we know, other than yelling at each other. Preferably just as noisy, though."

"That's my girl," Sam smiled at June's kinky streak busting out tentatively.

"And just as relieving. Wouldn't want any unwanted tensions building up…" June breathed and wrapped her bare legs around Sam's waist. "…and possibly not being released."

"When did I ever leave you tensed up?"

"You know how people say there's a first time for everything?" June looked up at him and drew him closer to her, consumed by her need for him, "This better be the exception proving the rule."

"Once you're done reciting idioms, I'd very much like to fuck you right now."

"In that case, I might even be tempted to shut up for once."

"Took long enough."

"Any other moment, I'd argue back, but I think my lust just told my pride to cram it."

* * *

"_Now_ I feel like I'm back amongst the living." June sighed contentedly and snuggled into Sam's arms.

"Glad to know that. I believe necrophilia is commonly frowned upon."

"Look at that, already getting cocky with me again."

"Grant me _some_ recovery time."

"Not that kind of cocky. And you said I was the kinky one!"

"Apparently, it rubs off."

"Speaking of 'rub' – I think we forgot an essential piece in the heat of the moment," June mumbled and rolled around to dig for her emergency kit; otherwise known as the morning after pill.

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Sam protested and wrapped an arm around her waist to hold June back. She didn't miss the undertone in his voice; it was the same tone he used on Aidan and Sophia. It was the 'Daddy tone'. "Just one moment."

"Oh, Sam, I don't think I like where this is going…"

Sam sighed; how best tell his belligerent wife that he wanted her to get pregnant? She didn't exactly have peachy memories of her last pregnancy. Oh, and she'd just gotten back from hell yesterday, so maybe wasn't all too keen on getting knocked up right away but would rather like a taste of carefree life and normalcy before even thinking about it. "Look, June, I know I wasn't exactly Father of the Year for Aidan and Soph…"

"By normal standards, you might not have been. For them, you were. And in my book, too."

"That was honestly the last thing I'd expect you to ever say to me."

June smiled one of her rare sweet smiles. "So maybe Aidan and Sophia won't have a father that puts them to bed _every_ night. Maybe their father missed the day they said their first word, and he might not have held their hand when they did their first step. He'll probably miss other milestones in their lives, too, because he's away saving lives. But I'll tell you what they will have." June brushed her fingertip over Sam's face. "A father who loves them and would do anything for them. He'll move heaven and hell around to be home with them two days a week at least, and to be there to hold their hand as they take their second step. And when they truly, really need him, when maybe even their lives depend on it, then I know that he'll be there for them. I know that they can screw up however badly, and he'll still love them and make sure they know that, too. _That's_ what makes a great father in my eyes." June kissed Sam gently, "And I believe you passed the test. Possibly excelled at it."

Sam looked at his wife in speechless surprise. "Don't know how I deserved all that, but…"

"…but I'd say that we go and play some Russian roulette with my body and see if we end up pregnant."

"You're serious?"

"I'm not so reckless as to make such announcements if I don't mean them a hundred percent."

Sam traced June's side, starting at her shoulder, down to her waist and hip. "I thought you didn't want to ruin this right away."

"First off: Wouldn't be the first time I racked my body for your child, and second: It's not called ruin if you get something much more valuable out of it."

"Honestly, I didn't expect you to…"

"Give up that quickly?"

"Well, yes. I mean, I've wanted a third child the second the twins were born, and even more so in the past year, I just wasn't sure you'd see it the same way. Considering you're the one who really takes care of them most of the time…well, it just didn't seem right to…" However, June going to hell had shown Sam how frail even that little piece of peace he had was, and June coming back had made him realize even the stronger how much he loved her and their twins, and that he wanted another child. Even if it meant he'd have an even bigger family to protect…

"You've got to stop blaming yourself for being away a lot, Sam. Nobody blames you but yourself. You ever hear Aidan or Soph complain, or me? Exactly. Now, chop, chop, babies don't get made by themselves."

"I don't understand you, June," Sam smiled as he rolled on top of her, "But something tells me I don't even want to."

"That something's probably right. Oh, one more tiny thing."

"That being….?"

"_If you knock me up with twins again, or triplets, or anything more than one, I'm going on strike_."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I made it extra long to make up for it! ;) Thanks so much for the sweet reviews, it's like Christmas everytime I get one! =D **

**There'll be one, possibly two more chapters, haven't decided yet. **

**Lots of love and please review! xoxo**


	21. Planet Earth's Worst Nightmare

**Planet Earth's Worst Nightmare**

* * *

"You look like an arrogant, spoilt millionaire brat."

June didn't even flinch, just stretched her bikini-clad body in the last beams of sun shining onto the pool deck. "Cheeky words from someone living on my money."

"Being married to an incorporated tempest ought to come with some kind of advantages."

"There'd be all the sexual privileges, too."

"Those are mutual, sweetheart," Sam sat down at the edge of June's lounger, brushed through her hair and kissed her.

"You know…" June started between kisses, "You never told me how you afforded this." She played with her engagement ring.

"True, I didn't. Never will, possibly."

June narrowed her eyes. "What about the 'complete and utter honesty' rule we set up?"

"Per occupation, I don't do rules." Sam smiled cheekily and pushed June back into the lounger hungrily. "Besides, I didn't say I _definitely_ would never tell you. So let's just go with: I won't tell you now."

"Screw you hunters and your unmoral, unethical and utterly roguish demeanour."

"Screw you artists and your perfidious games."

"You like those well enough, as they mostly end up in kinky sex."

"Just like you're not disinclined to 'unmoral, unethical and utterly roguish demeanour' as it mostly ends up serving your insatiable needs."

"The only one allowed twisting the other one's words against the other in this marriage is me," June complained and pulled Sam down to her.

"Ever heard of equal rights?"

"Only when it comes to whose turn it is to be on top."

"You lose that one tonight."

"You're using your physical advantage against me!" June protested as Sam covered her body with his, his hands running down her practically-naked body to the strings of her bikini-panties.

"Yes, absolutely."

June felt the left tie of her bikini come lose. "You do know this is a public pool."

"Not anymore." Sam kissed her neck. "I may have accidentally short-circuited the electronic lock."

June couldn't hold back a smile. "Okay, I'll give your profession that: It has convenient tendencies."

"Nothing to do with my profession. I simply chose to use my brains for something useful, and not for selling cheap artwork for millions to dumb, rich, wannabe cultivated suck-ups."

"That requires a certain level of intelligence and cunning, you know." June raked her hands down Sam's flawless back to his coccyx. "Oh, and a little note at the side: My job that you so condescendingly spoke off saves your sexy ass from ending up behind bars because of credit card fraud."

"I wouldn't get caught."

"Don't make me list all those occasions when you did end up cuffed."

"Oh, June, sweetheart, that so has nothing to do with getting busted. Unless of course, all those times you brought out the cuffs were disciplinary measurements. In which case I would wonder why _you_ were the one mostly ending up tied up."

June growled, not wanting to admit Sam won that one. "Bite me."

"Working up to it."

"To what exactly? Making me a baby or leaving another trail of love bites all over me that forces me to wear rather conservative clothing?"

Sam grinned against June's neck, leaving a said love bite as he parted her legs. "Both. By the way, I have to say I really liked your high-necked business outfit that day."

"Kinky bastard."

"Like will to like, princess. Now to the baby part."

* * *

_Four months later _

"Did you know that the probability of having twins increases if twins run in the family? Or if you had twins before?"

June glared at Lisa. "Comforting. Thank you. Just what I needed to hear."

The other woman shrugged with a smile. "It's not like you couldn't handle another pair."

"Hey, I get older, too, my nerves won't consist of steel forever."

"You're 25."

"Yeah, and so far, I've experienced more than the average American, including dying and coming back. That tends to put a little strain on a person." June stated dryly and took a sip of her tea, absent-mindedly stroking her four-month bulge.

Unsurprisingly, after the baby talk, it hadn't taken too long before June did the morningly leap to the bathroom (June had the firm suspicion that it had happened on the pool deck that night that had left her walking cautiously for two days). To Sam's dry question whether he should go get a test, June had kindly told him to get a witch instead to perform a body swap; she so couldn't handle morning sickness, and it would only be fair if he got his share in carrying out their offspring, too.

Not to mention the hormone-overloaded months before her.

'You ain't the only one suffering from those, darling,' Had been Sam's inconsiderate reply, which had resulted in a first private showing of 'June on pregnancy hormones'.

Long story short: Sam had caved in, pulled June into his arms, told her he loved her and would be overjoyed should she indeed be pregnant. And added he wouldn't leave her for even one day if she was. Since one of the few advantages of a pregnant June was that she could be soothed a lot easier than the not-pregnant one, a marital massacre had been prevented.

Now June sat with Lisa in the living room of the apartment, while their husbands were out with the kids – being Aidan, Sophia and Carmen; Ben was at college – having fun at the Christmas markets.

"Yeah, but you're not just any person."

"Fair enough. Still. Should I be having twins, or, God forbid, triplets, baking in there, _I'll_ hit the road to hunt and _Sam_ stays at home."

"You'd really trust him with the gallery?" Lisa reached for a cookie.

June chuckled lovingly, thinking of the representative Sam had hired... Saying he'd been clueless would be putting it mildly. June being June, however, she'd cleaned up the mess he'd caused with her gallery within days and was now back on the success track. Granted, even if the representative himself had been meagrely successful, Sam had saved her gallery for her in not selling it; and that was all that mattered in the end. "I'd trust him with my life, but not artwork."

Lisa chuckled and shook her head; on 360 days of the year, she wondered how Sam could stand being married to June. Not that she didn't love June, she was family, but that didn't make her an easy person. Admittedly, easy people might not survive being married to a hunter _and_ raising two little Winchesters – more in the near future – at the side _and_ have a demanding job. "So, I've been wondering. You and Sam ever plan on buying a house?"

"Why would we? The apartment's big enough."

"Well, yeah, but don't you think Aidan and Sophia would enjoy a garden?"

"They take after me in that department. Which means that anything green and demanding care and attention, like grass or let alone plants, is to be avoided."

"Let's hope that kid number three sees that the same way."

"Oh, it will, seeing as it's a girl. Girls are easier and tamer," June pondered for a second and added: "Unless they're me."

"You already know what's it going to be?"

"We're going to find out next month for sure, but Sam and I agreed on it being a girl."

"Oh, wow, you agreed, I'm impressed. And surprised. I recall some, err, marital _differences_ about that one the last time."

"Hah, yeah, well, can't say I blame you." June thought back to the unavoidable discussion that had came up precisely two days after the positive test result.

"What do you think it's going to be?" She had asked as she'd cuddled up to her husband on the couch.

"I think it's going to be a girl," Sam tenderly ran his hand over her still flat belly. He'd just waited for June's counter that she voted for a boy, when surprisingly, his wife conceded: "I think it will be."

"You're seriously going to miss a lengthy round of discussion and…just agree with me?"

"Bigger fish, Sam: I can either agree with you and miss out on the fun of arguing over it, or I can have an outcome like the last time when we _didn't_ agree and the egg cells diplomatically decided to just split up to serve both of our guesses. So, yes, I'm simply going to agree with you before we end up with another set of twins!"

Sam had some difficulty holding back a laugh. "What if they decide to just be two girls, one for each of our guesses?"

June's eyes widened in horror. "That isn't funny, Sam!"

"I have to disagree with you there."

June punched his side and looked down to her belly. "Don't you _dare_."

"Our child is most likely not responding to threats. It's a Winchester after all."

"Or so you hope."

"_That_ really isn't funny," Sam had growled.

June leaned over and kissed his neck, grazing her teeth against his skin teasingly. "Oh, Sam. As if after having you, any other man could even remotely please me." Her hand snuck down his abs. "You set the standards rather high. And if it's any comfort, our sex life is satisfactory enough as that I didn't ever jump the hot Spanish pool boy while you were gone. Yet, anyways."

Sam let out an extremely turning on growl and pushed June down onto the floor, being careful not to hurt her. Kinky _rough_ sex would have to wait until after the baby, no matter how much June might whine about it. There was a limit to what Sam gave in to, even to June.

Granted, he was still working on those limits when it came to Sophia and Aidan, and he had a feeling their third child wouldn't be any different in her ability to wrap him around her little finger.

Sam might tell the devil himself to stick it, but when his children looked up to him with their damned puppy eyes, he couldn't possibly phrase a 'no'. Maybe it was a good thing he was rarely at home, or Aidan and Sophia would grow up spoilt brats. And in some months, they would have reinforcement and he would be outnumbered for good.

It was an outnumbering Sam could happily deal with. The joy of seeing June grow round and moody with their third child was so immense, it would even be worth another trip to hell; though technically, June in hormone frenzy came close to that, anyways. After she'd died, he'd never believed he'd be granted even seeing June again, let alone have another child with her...

Sam wasn't quite sure what to hope for: Another girl, who as a daughter per definition had her father at her beck and call, or another boy, who as a Winchester man wasn't exactly predestined to lead a peaceful existence but rather stir up a little hell.

Turned out, it came a little different.

* * *

_Four__ challenging years later _

"Dad, why can Aidan and Soph go to school, but I'm stuck at kindergarten?"

"Because they're older, Dee. In two years, you can go to school, too."

"But I wanna go now."

"You can't always have what you want, sweetie."

"Why not?"

"Because that doesn't work. If everyone gets their wish, what do you think would happen?"

"Chaos, most likely. But I don't even need everyone to get their wish, I just want mine."

Sam looked heavenwards as if after all these years, God had decided to maybe get back to office after all and grant him some help. "You're so much like your mother sometimes, it's not even cute anymore."

"Mom always gets what she wants. Why can't I?"

"Because your Mom is an adult. And because she's your Mom."

"Who made her Mom?"

"I did."

"And who made you Dad?"

"She did."

It only took two seconds for his daughter's sharp mind to run over the facts he'd given her. "So if each of you made the other one what he is, who gave you the power to do that in the first place?"

'That so wasn't what I had in mind when I said Dee would come after June,' Sam groaned inwardly and crouched down to his four-year old sunshine – lookswise, anyways, and it was a well-known fact those could be deceiving. Delayna was an outright devil in disguise. And Sam couldn't love her more. "Look, Dee. Everyone has to go through phases in life that aren't always chocolate and cream." Granted, he didn't think kindergarten was such a phase, but apparently, his youngest had different views about that. "But those make the good phases seem even better, and it toughens you up." Sam tweaked her nose, making Delayna squeal in delight, disguised as feigned protest.

"That didn't answer who gave you the power to make Mommy Mom."

"One of the many advantages of being an adult is that I don't have to answer to cheeky daughters."

"But you're my Dad!"

"Yes, and as your Dad, I'm telling you that your parents are privileged to do things you have to earn yourself first by growing up. Trust me when I say that your childhood is a great time, possibly the best of your life." That hadn't counted for him; his best time was now, with June and their children. An occasional hunt here and there, family dinners with Dean and his family, Christmases at Bobby's…

"So why can't we just swap, then? I can be grown up and you can be a child."

'Surprising, and shocking, what's all hidden in genetics.' Sam thought with a sigh as he brushed through Delayna's golden-white curls. Her looks weren't the only thing she'd inherited from June; he wasn't quite sure whether Dee had just inherited her rhetoric and defiance or possibly even both her parents' intelligence; that could prove to turn out a horrific combination.

Though he didn't entertain any false hopes. Delayna was as smart as Aidan and Sophia, just plus June's attitude. Sam thanked his lucky stars every night that if June's demeanour had to be passed on at all, it didn't hit the twin load.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Dee. Enjoy what you have, that now being your childhood, and don't fight against _everything_."

"I don't. Just against the stuff that annoys me."

"Yes, and that seems to be a lot."

"Not my fault people can't get it right."

"People make mistakes, for one. Secondly, the world's purpose isn't to serve you."

"See, that's what annoys me." Dee grinned.

Sam shook his head, ruffled through her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Goodbye, spoilt little brat."

"Goodbye, bossy old father." Dee wrapped her small arms tightly around her father's waist. She couldn't even fully embrace him, so tall was he, and she loved every inch of her Dad's impressive presence. Knowing that she could always bury her head in his hard chest and have those strong arms of his wrap around her made her believe that no matter what happened, she would always be safe. No matter how much trouble she stirred up.

* * *

"How was your date with the kindergartner?"

"Excuse me?" Sam looked at his beautiful young wife across the table of their favourite café. June, now 29 against his almost 40 years, seemed to have aged not one day ever since they met; she accounted it to her exclusive caviar-and-whatnot, 280$-a-crucible day cream, Sam had a different theory that he didn't voice since he could do well without the ensuing discussions: The immortality contract June's family had brewed up for centuries was still intact. Would be until the twins' eighteenth birthday, when his hunter blood would break the cycle. Which would leave June not aging for another eleven years.

Given his theory was correct, Sam would rather not imagine what an odd couple they would have made in some years if they didn't have children and nothing would break the spell.

"Oh, come on, Sam, don't tell me you never caught the hungry eyes Dee's kindergartner shoots you about everytime you drop her off." June reached for a strawberry and plopped it into her mouth.

"Apparently you're a much better observant of the women checking me out than I am."

"I keep close tabs on what's mine," June growled. The only downside of having a husband with forbidden good looks – now as much as ten years ago – was having to mark her territory each day anew.

Alright, so June enjoyed that. As much as Sam enjoyed the jealous stares he received everytime he had his arm around June's waist; and like each time June treated the countless approaches of men of all age groups – that included those younger than himself, too – with not only cool indifference or ignorance, but sometimes even active denial. And June had never been known for subtleness.

"And you call me possessive."

"You are," June said matter-of-factly and took a sip of her coffee. "But you don't hear me complaining."

"That's because you like it."

June just smirked, leaned across the table to kiss Sam deeply. "So, kindergarten hasn't called yet to inform us Dee set the thing on fire-"

"Don't give the girl any ideas. I don't put it past her to mix glycerine and whatnot to build a very effective bomb."

"Well, I suppose she just has an early teenage defiance phase."

"Some phase that is, lasting from birth until now… and no end in sight."

"You reap what you sow, dearest."

"Don't blame me. _That_ is all you."

"Whoa, genetic research might be good, but it ain't as good as replacing the father party of reproduction yet. So it's not all my doing." June carelessly tossed a hundred-dollar note onto the table; for a lunch that couldn't have cost more than sixty in all. "But now, my godly husband, we've got to make use of the allotted child-free time and have loud sex."

"Did you ever wonder if maybe your sexdrive is in overdrive?"

"No, not really. I like it how it is. So far, I've got to say you keep up pretty well, considering, you know, you're heading for the forties…"

Out on the street, Sam threw June over his shoulder, not caring the one or other odd stare he received for that.

"Careful you don't get lumbago."

"Oh, don't worry. You haven't gained _that_ much weight, sweetheart."

June laughed and let Sam carry her into the lobby of their apartment building. "If I were you I'd be more careful. Men your age start putting on weight."

"Not with your cooking they don't."

"Touché, dearest husband." June growled unwillingly. "Then again, I do have one speciality, and it requires nothing but chocolate sauce-"

"June. Could you at least wait until we're in our apartment?"

"Why? Anyone who feels bad because of our active sex life can just not listen."

"You know, I think Dee's vengeance. It's your karma coming back to bite you."

"I'd rather have you bite me."

Sam shook his head somewhere in-between despair and amusement. June would never shut up until she got what she wanted.

Luckily for her, her desires were a lot easier for Sam to accommodate than Delayna's. Maybe it was not so much the nature of her wish than rather simply the fact that she was a grown-up that she got what she wanted – in which case there was another apocalypse in store for the world the moment Delayna hit adulthood.

Two Winchester women of June's calibre were too much for one planet to handle.

* * *

**So there will be one more chapter to tie up a few lose ends and such. =) Thank you to all those who have favorited, alerted and reviewed, you make a writer's day and keep the inspiration flowing (and it's direly needed now that SPN has chosen to go on yet another torturous hiatus)!**

**xoxo**


	22. Epilogue: The Other War Zone

**Epilogue: The Other War Zone**

* * *

Delayna pondered on whether to attack left wing, being her father, or right wing, being her mother, or going full frontal. Pouting her lips, the little girl debated whether she should get her siblings for support on mission 'tackling the parents', but decided she was more than capable of achieving it herself.

So that nobody could later say she was playing favourites, Delayna chose battle plan 'full frontal' and jumped onto her parents' bed, right in the middle, making sure to let both of them know she was here.

"Little terrorist," Her mother just mumbled as she pulled her youngest into her arm without opening her eyes.

"That's politically incorrect!"

"It would only be if I said every blonde little girl was a terrorist. Since I addressed you personally, it might be offensive, but not politically incorrect," June replied, resting her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Girls, please," Sam groaned. Not even awake for ten seconds and his wife and youngest daughter were already sussing out rhetorical details. He was slowly starting to understand the couples opting for 'designer babies', choosing which attributes their child should have; June's attitude was something he most certainly wouldn't have thrown into the mix had he had the choice.

Alright, so maybe that wasn't true…

"What?" Came the simultaneous reply from wife and daughter.

… then again, maybe it was.

"You two are welcome to discuss heartily whenever you want, just not in the morning. Especially not a Sunday morning."

June finally opened her eyes and looked at Delayna, who returned her mother's glacier stare with a blue-green of her own. Simultaneously, they smiled, and June gave a barely noticeable nod, upon which Dee climbed onto her father's chest and arms akimbo as she looked down to him reproachfully. "You ought to go to bed earlier, Dad."

"Tell your mother that."

"But you're the one being all grumpy!"

June failed miserably at stifling a laughter, which earned her a tweak in the side from her husband. "What? Dee's right." June smirked and kissed Sam deeply, knowing he couldn't defend himself, not in front of their daughter. After all, it really was June's fault it had gotten late last night… not that Sam had complained then.

"Can we get a dog?"

"No," Sam and June replied in unison.

"Why not?"

"Because it might turn out being a skinwalker."

Dee screwed up her nose. "Dad can just check beforehand."

"Okay, that leaves the worse case, that being that it really is a normal dog, which in turn means that we have to go out to walk the dog three times a day."

Sam listened to June and Dee discussing and willed himself not to look at his daughter, knowing he'd fall for her cursed puppy dog look if he did, no pun intended.

While Sophia and Aidan could pull the puppy eyes with anyone, Dee wasn't as gifted, since she'd inherited June's challenging intensity in her look – but being the smart girl she was, Delayna had soon figured out how she could pull the puppy thing and with who: Sam. No matter what trouble she'd caused, her Dad couldn't be mad at her when she looked at him like only a daughter could look at her father.

"But if we had a house with a garden, then the dog could just roam the garden and…"

"Dee, sweetie. We're not getting a dog and we're not getting a house."

"Why not?"

"Because a house doesn't have a pool."

Dee narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "We could just build one. Or buy a house that has a pool."

"Yes, we could, but no, we won't, because I won't start behaving like a millionairess now when I've successfully avoided it all my life."

"Well, almost all your life," Sam pointed out. "And it's not like this apartment is exactly cheap."

June shot him a fiery glare, but not of the sexual kind, but rather of the 'this will have an aftermath, believe me' kind.

"We're going to get a house?" Sophia danced in, Aidan trailing behind. The twins joined the family tea party in bed and cuddled up to their parents. June silently thanked Sam for his tip to pull on a shirt last night…

"Is there a conspiracy going on here that I missed?"

Delayna beamed. "That's kind of the point of a conspiracy…"

"… that those who it's against don't know about it." Aidan finished.

"Tough luck, sweeties, because if those that are conspired against have the whip hand, or more specifically own the bank accounts, the conspirators bite the dust."

Sam groaned, pulled a pillow over his head and wondered if other fathers have to deal with the same issues Sunday mornings or if it was just his Winchester luck. He rooted for the latter.

"If, however, the conspirators outnumber those who are conspired against, then those who are conspired against will eventually falter."

"We don't live in a democracy. Last name Winchester means anarchy."

"Then how come you and Dad get to decide? If there's nobody ruling, then you two shouldn't, either."

"Your Dad and I are the natural exception."

"Why?"

"Because I carried you around for nine months and suffered through labour, mood swings and swollen feet."

"Okay," Dee admitted, "But what about Dad?"

"I had to endure your mother for nine months when she was even moodier than usual." Came the muffled reply as Sam pulled the pillow from his face again. Just to have June hit him with hers.

Aidan, Sophia and Delayna looked at each other: Were their parents seriously starting a pillow fight?

In silent consensus, the siblings retreated, leaving their parents romping the sheets, to get ammunition.

Three minutes later, five Winchesters had turned the master bedroom into a war zone.

* * *

"Why isn't Dad picking me up?"

"Nice to see you, too, Dee," June arched an eyebrow, crouched down to her youngest and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I didn't say it was nice to see you."

"Yeah, Dee, that's why what I said is called irony."

"Oh, right. Well, Ms Kepler said irony could be hurtful."

"And I say it's essential and entertaining."

"See, that's what I told Ms Kepler, too, when I used irony on Anne the other day. Not my fault she didn't get it and busted out crying."

June sighed, torn between reprimanding her daughter and taking pride in how much like her she was. "Well. It certainly isn't your fault Anne's a crybaby. You should always speak your mind, Dee, no matter what others think of it."

Delayna took June's hand and skipped down the pavement to the parked Impala. "Is that what you do, Mommy?"

"Yes. But you have to bear the consequences of what you say, too, so don't forget that part when you speak your mind."

"Okay," Dee nodded solemnly. "Can I sit up front?"

"Until we fetch your brother and sister, yes." June opened the door for the youngest Winchester and then rounded the car to get in on the other side.

"Mom, where's Dad?"

"A case came up this morning after he dropped you off." June hadn't understood the urgency of it, but seeing as it's been two weeks since Sam had taken a case, she didn't argue. Sam and Dean had reduced the amount of cases they took to a much smaller number, but you couldn't keep a Winchester from hunting for good. "So, you, Aidan and Sophia will have to hang around the gallery until I can finish up at work, alright?"

"No problem. Can we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Of course, sweetie. Wouldn't want you to suffer from my cooking." June parked the car in front of the twins' elementary school. "You want to wait in the car or come along?"

"I'll wait here with the radio," Dee beamed.

"Alright. Don't hotwire the car."

"Uncle Dean wouldn't teach me that yet," Delayna pouted.

"Good. Otherwise I'd have to have a serious word with him."

"But he said he would as soon as I turned old enough to drive."

June rolled her eyes; Dean's definition of 'old enough to drive' certainly wasn't the legal age of 16, but rather 10 or something of that sort. "As long as you hotwire your uncle's car, that's fine."

* * *

"Mommy? Can we go to India?"

June looked up from her magazine at Sophia. "India? Where'd that come from?"

"I saw a report on TV the other day, and I really want to go there. Plus, we never really had a real vacation, and I thought it'd be nice to get out of country. A family vacation?"

June shot a look across the table at Sam, who shrugged his broad shoulders. "Not helping, Sam."

Her husband smiled devilishly and turned to Sophia. "Okay. I think that's a great idea, Soph."

Had the table been any smaller, June would have kicked Sam; but her legs weren't that long. Now she had to admit she'd lost – Sam would get to experience her avenging wrath for that one. "Your Dad meant to say that we would think about it."

"Okay. Well, Lufthansa has a special offer for the Easter holiday, which would have the advantage of it being not too hot in India yet, and it'd be before the monsoon time, too. If we go then we ought to take care of the Visa now, otherwise it'll get too late. But, if we would go during the Summer holiday, we would have more time and could maybe do a stop-over in Egypt…"

June rested her head in her hands and let out a groan. "Okay, okay, I surrender. Your Dad and I will discuss the details this week. Satisfied?"

Sophia beamed. "Absolutely." She came over to June and wrapped her arms around her mother. "Thanks, Mom." Rounding the table, Sophia hugged her father, too, before she took off again.

"None of my genes lost on her," June mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

June looked at Sam. "Seriously?"

He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"The girl watches reports in her spare time, and instead of playing games on the computer like kids should, she looks up flights and monsoon periods and freaking Visa! That geeky streak is not me!"

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Charming, June. But hey, it's only fair."

"How? Two kids come after you, but only one after me! I'm outnumbered!"

"Are you saying we should have another child?"

June grumbled something ineligible. "No, I'm saying that one of our kids should at least have a healthy mix of both of us."

"Life's tough, sweetheart. Besides, one of you is about as stressful as ten of me, so technically, I'm the outnumbered one."

June jumped onto the table, crawled across it and onto Sam's lap, straddling him. "Are you saying I'm complicated?"

"Fussy, unnerving, difficult, insatiable, lusty… whatever floats your boat." Sam hoisted her up onto the table. "And I utterly and completely love you for it."

"Good, then problem solved. Mind locking the door first?"

* * *

"Man, these South Dakota roads get to me everytime," June groaned as she climbed out of the rental car. After mostly driving in city traffic, bumpy highways were like shock therapy to her. Especially in winter – snow and ice included.

"Wimp," Sam commented as he got out of the driver's side.

"Tyrant." June shot back automatically, "Tell me again why we couldn't go with my idea of just celebrating Christmas in some more Southern location?"

"We're in _South_ Dakota, where's the problem?"

"In the state."

"Behave." Sam ordered as he followed their kids and marched towards the door.

"Don't talk to me as if I were a dog."

"You bitch enough to be one."

June bent down, formed a snow ball, aimed and hit Sam's back. "Attacking from behind, how low."

"Everything's low to you, Giganto." June challenged.

"I never heard you complain about my size."

"Didn't want to hurt your sensitive feelings."

Next thing June knew she was on the ground squealing and wrestling her husband in the snow.

The door opened and Bobby and Dean stepped out. "Hi Grandpa! Hi Uncle Dean!" The siblings chimed and hugged them.

"Hey, trouble," Dean grinned and lifted up his youngest niece. Delayna wrapped her arms around her uncle's neck and giggled at his nickname of her.

"Where'd you leave your parents?" Bobby asked as he ruffled through Aidan's hair. Just then, Dean and Bobby noticed the romping couple in the snow. "They aren't seriously…" Two grown ups, settling a disagreement with a childish brawl in the snow.

"Snow ball fight! I want in!" Dean set Dee down, who darted off together with her uncle to join in the fun.

Make that three grown ups.

Bobby shook his head: Not here two minutes and already this family was driving him crazy – the good kind of crazy.

Aidan and Sophia looked at each other, then turned on their heel and raced down the porch stairs.

"Ha!" June let out a triumphant cry as she straddled Sam's chest, only to find herself being tackled to the ground the next second. Freaking hunters and their chiselled bodies.

Sam got distracted from giving his wife a deserved snow soaping by a snow ball meeting his shoulder. June used the opportunity Dee had given her to wiggle out from Sam's grip and meet up with her youngest. "Nice throw, sweetie."

"She's got Winchester aim alright," Dean grinned.

"Oh, so now you're teaming up with my wife behind my back?" Sam shook snow out of his hair.

"She makes a prettier snow queen than you do, Sammy."

Sam countered that with a snow ball at his brother, who returned the favour and then ducked behind one of the car wreckages.

Ten minutes later, six Winchesters had turned the salvage yard into a war zone with indefinable fronts; one minute, Sam and June charged at Dean and the twins, the next, Sam turned on June and snow ended up sliding down her shirt. "Perverted son of a bitch!"

"Not in front of the kids, dearest wife."

"I'll just tell them to close their eyes when I give you your deserved spanking."

"That form of voyeurism is just messed up."

"Fine, we'll just start at the swinger club then."

"No. I'm not sharing." Sam growled and wrapped his arms around June's snow-drenched body, using the short moment of ceasefire to leave a love bite on her neck.

"Possessive caveman."

"Smooch later, you two." Dean complained. "A snow ball fight shouldn't be rated NC-17. Behave."

June calmly bent down, formed a very nice round snow ball and let her brother-in-law know just what she thought of his remark.

When Carmen and Ben stormed out and joined, the Winchester women united against the men, leaving Bobby and Lisa standing on the porch, having serious doubts about their sanity when they decided to be part of this family.

Normal families started off the Christmas holidays with a 'Hey, how are you? What's new? Let's have a glass of eggnog.'. Not the Winchesters; they had to start a snow war.

"Yes!" Came the triumphant cry from behind a rusty Dodge Charger. Lisa recognized June's voice. "Team Double X-Chromosome wins!"

"You cheated!" Ben complained, wiping snow from his face.

"Naturally."

Ben shook his head at his aunt smilingly. Nonetheless, he, Dean, Sam and Aidan accepted their defeat; faced with four belligerent Winchester girls, there wasn't much else they could really do.

"How old are you again?" Lisa asked good-naturedly when her husband eventually decided to retreat into the warmth of the house, Carmen trailing along.

"I'm young at heart." Dean kissed her and disappeared in the house.

"Hey, Lisa," June beamed, wiping what was left of her mascara from her eyes. "I'll hug you later, kind of wet at the moment."

"Sure we can make use of that…" Sam mumbled into her ear, then greeted Lisa before pushing June inside and up the stairs to their assigned guest room.

"We should take care of the kids first…" June attempted a protest as Sam's impatient but at the same time teasingly gentle hands undressed her.

"Pretty sure they'll be as fussy in ten minutes as they are now…"

"As if you would only last ten minutes."

"Fair enough. Might want to fetch fresh clothes from the car first, though…"

As if on command, Dean's voice sounded from through the locked door: "Hey, you two turtledoves, I hope you got me some awesome presents, because I am the greatest brother in the whole world. That'd be brother-in-law to you, June, and seeing you got the millions, maybe that's the more important position."

Sam and June rolled their eyes in unison.

"Anyways, your luggage's here."

"I knew there was a reason I love you!" June cried.

"Oh, don't feel flattered, princess, I did it for your kids. So they won't have to experience the scarring image of their parents-"

"Bye, Dean." Sam and June simultaneously called.

"Remember these walls ain't soundproof, just FYI."

After Dean's footsteps had disappeared, June crushed her lips on Sam's and pushed his wet shirt down his muscular arms, marvelling at his perfect chisel-chest, and kissed his tattoo. "I'm really, really, longing for a shower now."

"That won't clean your dirty mind, either," Sam countered.

"Admit you'd be disappointed if it would."

"Completely," He growled and hoisted her up, so that June wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her into the adjoining bathroom.

"Impressive," She admitted.

"Stop treating me like a creaky old man."

"Well, depending on one's perspective, you are old."

"Am not."

"Prove it to me," June breathed and dug her nails into Sam's back as he pushed her against the tiled wall.

Hot water rained down on them, making their cold bodies prickle and their skin slippery. Sam dug his fingers into June's firm flesh as he held her up against the wall, drawing a longing moan from her wet lips. He caught them between his, his tongue pushing against hers as he thrust into her. Even after ten years of screwing her, every time he did felt thrilling and passionate – and he did mean every single time.

"Okay," June admitted breathlessly as she turned off the water twenty minutes later. "Definitely not old. Very potent. Not that I ever had any doubts. Still, next check-up scheduled for tonight."

"Insatiable hussy."

"I'm doing you a favour, Sam; I'm keeping you young."

"Last time I checked, strained nerves aren't prolonging your life expectancy."

Sadly, June didn't have a snow ball at the ready. She quickly considered a hairbrush, but decided it wasn't classy enough. So she went for the good old punch instead, which Sam caught mid-air and instead pulled her in for a long deep kiss.

"You still haven't told me how you paid for my engagement ring."

"It was legal."

"Well that does narrow it down," June raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Wouldn't want to base my marriage on fraud."

"What'd you base it on, then?"

Sam just shook his head and resumed their kissing. With the illegal options apparently being out, June wasn't left with much more, but faced with the alternative being making out with her husband, she dropped the topic. She'd have all her life to hammer him about it.

* * *

"Winchesters and their sex drive," Lisa grumbled as she set the table, rolling her eyes upward where no-doubtedly, June and Sam were having a rather intimate moment.

"What's a sex drive?" Sophia suddenly appeared beside her, looking up to her with intelligent hazel eyes.

"Oh, err…"

"It's one of those words adults will never explain to you because it's something embarrassing," Delayna chimed as she appeared at her sister's side.

"Well, in times of internet, that's just silly. Not like we couldn't look it up there."

Lisa made a mental note to warn June to enable a filter for her internet access – on second thought, maybe she should tell Sam, seeing as June wasn't on a first name basis with technological devices of any kind.

"June, Sam, would you get dressed and down here!" Dean called up the stairs.

"Was that a real or rhetorical question?" June shot back.

"Does she ever change?" Ben asked his mother as he carried in the beer supply from the basement.

"Not in this life. Probably not even the next."

"Technically, this is her next life. The woman can't even shut up when she's dead." Ben grinned. "Always has to get back for one more."

"Anything we can help with or did we wait long enough?" June beamed.

"Congrats, Aunt, your timing's perfect as always; nothing left to do but eat."

"Oh, great!"

"You wouldn't want Mom's help in the kitchen, anyways," Dee stated matter-of-factly.

"The moment you cook better than me, sweetheart, you're allowed to make witty remarks about it. Not sooner."

"I made muffins with Dad the other day. They were even edible. So I already have permission to make witty remarks."

"Alright, let me rephrase it, then: The moment I see with my own two eyes that you're better behind the hearth than I am, you're allowed to make witty remarks."

"You got fire insurance, right?" Dean arched an eyebrow at Sam.

"Might want to check up on that beforehand," He nodded.

"Alright, alright, quiet down everyone," Bobby called. "Since none of us is one for cheesy words: Merry Christmas and dig in."

Everyone chuckled and read the real meaning behind those simple words: It was the most wonderful Christmas any one of them had ever had.

June didn't spend one second on the memories of luxurious Christmas dinners and fancy galas, the meaningless gifts mostly consisting of cheques with lots of money but no heart.

Sam and Dean loved every moment of being together for Christmas like they'd been most of their lives, but now, instead of waiting for their father to maybe be home on time, they had families of their own. It was finally perfect.

Aidan, Sophia, Delayna and Carmen would later in life realize that it were exactly these moments that made their family so special and the bond between them all unique and inseparable. Gifts lost their glamour sooner or later, but family would remain.

Bobby could finally make his peace with his past; Christmas was no longer a holiday that tore and tugged at his wounds, at his memories of Christmases spent with his wife Karen, or how he'd destroyed Rufus' life in letting the love of his life get killed in Omaha. He didn't miss that he had no children of his own biologically; he had this crazy bunch, and it was better than anything anyone could wish for.

Lisa and Ben were glad Sam had made Dean promise before he went to hell to go live with them; and even more glad Dean had come back after they'd broken up. They wouldn't want to miss being a part of this warped family for anything in the world.

After years or in some cases lifetimes of suffering and losses, they all now had what they had wanted and deserved: A family and peace.

"Dad, is there such a thing as a werecat?"

Sam looked at his youngest. "Yes."

"Can we get one?"

Well, the Winchester version of peace.

* * *

**So that's it. =)**

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting 'Peace Is In The Eye Of The Beholder'. I hope you all enjoyed it. =)**

**It's been a great pleasure to hear from you,**

**I would have enough ideas for a sequel, but it's up to you whether I'll write it. It'd have a focus on Sam as a father and all the trouble family can have, especially when June's involved and the last name's Winchester. ;) It'd show the kids through various ages.**

**So if you would be interested in that, have ideas for it yourself or anything else at all, please PM me or leave a comment in the review box! =)**

**I would wish you a Happy Hiatus, but oxymorons were never my thing. ;)**

**So until the next story, and thanks again. =)**

**xoxo**


End file.
